


Imprint my Heart

by Kleineganz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood Magic, Corporal Punishment, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Violence, Poor Dorian, Psychological Trauma, Strangers to Lovers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian's father forces him to endure a blood ritual. To change him, to make him acceptable. Something goes wrong and the change is not what any of them would have expected. Especially after Dorian meets one very strapping former Templar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second foray into the a/b/o 'verse (my first one was a Merthur story in the Merlin fandom). I'm hoping everyone enjoys where I plan to take this story.

Dorian’s breath quickened when he heard footsteps descending into the cellar where he found himself chained. He’d lost track of how long he’d been kept there in the dark, with only a slave coming to him once each day to give him some water and clean his naked form.

This time the footsteps were different, heavier, pull of purpose. As soon as the first torch was lit he squinted, squeezing his eyes shut against the bright light.

Once his eyes adjusted to the light he looked up to see his father, dressed in his ritual robes, holding a dagger carved with intricate runes. His heart began to beat frantically in his chest as he tried to speak. “No…father…don’t!” came out as a harsh whisper from his parched throat.

“You have given me no other choice, Dorian,” Halward said, sternly. “I am truly sorry, my son, but the House of Pavus cannot end with you and I can no longer condone you whoring around with other men like a bitch in heat, trying to spite me.”

Several more footsteps were heard, as several other Magisters made their way into the cellar where Dorian was chained, his arms spread wide between two pillars, his toes barely scraping the floor. A magic suppression collar was around Dorian’s throat, preventing his escape.

Without another word, they began the ritual, one Magister holding out a golden chalice to collect Halward’s blood as he sliced open his palm with the ritual blade. Each Magister in turn followed suit until the chalice was filled with their blood. They then began painting runes on the floor beneath Dorian with the collected blood, chanting in ancient Tevene.

Dorian kept begging, pleading with his father to stop, trying to struggle against his chains violently, spilling his own blood from where the manacles dug into his wrists in the process. Halward smiled at that, Dorian realizing that he had just helped the ritual along, so his Father may not have to cut and bleed him as his wrists slowly dripped blood on the floor below, within the circle of the runes.

Dorian was openly sobbing now, terrified of what was to come, not wanting to lose the part of himself that his father loathed so vehemently. Finally, the Magisters rose, the runes were complete. All there was left to do was chant the final spell and it would be done. The Magisters all lined up behind Halward as he stepped up to the edge of the runes and raised his hands. As Halward opened his mouth to speak the words Dorian screamed “NOOOOOOOO!”

Halward gave an exasperated sigh and threw a silencing spell upon Dorian so that all he could do was silently scream and nothing more. Dorian’s eyes were wide with abject terror as he once again began struggling against the chains, digging the manacles into his wrists even further, spilling more blood from his wrists.

Once again Halward raised his arms and began speaking the words of the spell, which hinted its purpose, _to change one’s nature_. As the spell began the runes on the floor began to glow and pulse faintly. Dorian felt… _something_ in him begin to change. The spell infiltrated to his very bones, sending spikes of pain through him. He could feel it working within him, changing him in inexplicable ways, and yet…it didn’t feel like it was working the way Dorian had assumed it would. As the spell continued, the pain increased until he was once again silently screaming, the silencing spell keeping him from giving voice to the pain ripping through him.

Tears streamed down as his face was twisted in agony. The spell seemed to take forever to complete and Dorian could do nothing but let it take him, change him, make him into the perfect son his father had always wanted. Through the pain, he began to think about the impending wedding they would arrange with Livia, and the prospect of being a father within the next year. The House of Pavus would continue, just as his father wanted.

Once the ritual was complete, Dorian just hung there, seemingly lifeless, having mercifully passed out. Halward called for the slaves to take him down. He healed his son’s bloodied wrists and instructed the slaves to take Dorian to his rooms, bathe him and put him to bed. There would be no reason for confinement any longer.

***

The next day Dorian awoke in his bed, covered with silk sheets. At first his body protested as he slowly tried to rise and then with a start his memories of the previous day returned. His father…his own father…had resorted to _blood magic_. Apparently his father was a weak-minded fool, just like all the rest of them. It surprised him that he still felt anger towards his father. He thought that would have been wiped away by the ritual. That he’d be some obedient lap dog with no will of his own.

Dorian realized he should be grateful he hadn’t been turned into a complete gibbering vegetable. He slowly rose and went to examine his naked form in the mirror. He seemed none the worse for wear, just a bit thinner for having been deprived of food for so long, his hair longer and disheveled, a beard forming on his thinner countenance. He needed a shave. He immediately went to his shaving kit and began preparing, and soon the offending facial hair had been removed, save for his mustache that required a bit of attention. He also took to fixing his hair, cutting and shaving parts until he was once in his preferred cut. He could style his hair and mustache later, after a proper bath.

Next he walked over towards the large table in his room where slaves had set out a meal for him, and he hungrily consumed it. Afterwards he rang for his attendants, male slaves he kept to help him bathe. Each one was a beautiful specimen of male elf, and he enjoyed having them bathe him. He never dared trying to bed any of them in the past and he assumed now that the ritual was complete, he would no longer want to.

Yet when they appeared, dressed in just their loincloths and little else, Dorian’s breath was taken away by the almost instant reaction in his groin at seeing them again. Oh, he was most certainly still interested in these very male elves.

“Varith,” Dorian addressed the tallest of the elves. “Would you do me a favor and round up two or three of our prettiest female slaves please?”

“At once, Master,” Varith nodded and ran off.

“The rest of you, please attend me in the bath,” Dorian said nonchalantly.

Dorian made his way into his private bathing chamber and the slaves set to work filling the large in-ground tub, adding Dorian’s favorite herbs and oils to the water. Once the bath was prepared, Dorian slid himself into the hot water, allowing the heat to seep into his bones.

Soon Varith returned with several female slaves, who Dorian instructed to disrobe. As they did so, Dorian regarded their feminine curves, the roundness of their hips, and the fullness of their breasts. He didn’t feel a single twitch of desire. _Interesting_. He needed to test this further.

“I would like one female slave and one male slave to assist with my bathing,” Dorian instructed. One of each joined Dorian in the bath and began washing him with soft cloths and fragrant soaps. When Dorian looked at the male elf, watching his strong, masculine hands sliding the cloth over his arm, he very clearly felt arousal. When he looked at the female, her small, delicate hands doing the same to his other arm, Dorian still felt nothing.

“My dear,” Dorian addressed the female slave. “I need to perform a short experiment. May I…fondle…your breasts?”

“Yes, Master,” the slave nodded, eyes averted.

“I don’t normally do this, so thank you for indulging me,” Dorian said quietly. He reached out and gently caressed the slave’s breasts, caressing them, making the nipples harden under his gentle touch. There was still no sign of arousal within him. “Thank you my dear.”

Dorian then looked to the male slave. “May I similarly fondle your balls?”

“Yes, Master,” the slave nodded, turning himself so that Dorian could more easily reach. Dorian’s hand remained just as gentle as with the female slave, caressing and stroking, delighted to see the slave’s penis slowly harden at the touch. Dorian allowed himself to grasp the penis and stroke it to full hardness. Dorian’s cock quickly responded in kind, causing Dorian to moan quietly.

“Alright, that’ll do,” Dorian said. “I can finish bathing on my own, thank you. Oh and you have my permission to peak if you so desire,” Dorian told the elves he’d been touching.

“Thank you, Master,” they both said unanimously as they left the bath.

With that the slaves left him alone in the bathing chamber and Dorian couldn’t help grin wickedly. _He failed. My father’s ritual failed. I haven’t been changed after all. I’m still me!_

To celebrate, Dorian grabbed a bottle of oil and stroked himself to completion, thinking of that glorious cock he’d just been stroking.

After taking a few moments to catch his breath, Dorian felt a sense of dread overtake him. _Oh no_.

Even if the ritual hadn’t worked…he would still be expected to marry Livia and produce an heir. That had been the point of that entire exercise. If he didn’t, his father would try again, Dorian was sure of it. _Oh, that wouldn’t do. It wouldn’t do at all_.

Dorian left his bath in a hurry then, quickly drying himself. He began to pace. He’d tried every delaying tactic to avoid the wedding to Livia already. Now, he could see only three options before him.

First, pretend the ritual had worked, marry Livia like a dutiful son and produce the heir his father so desperately wanted, while Dorian spent the rest of his life screaming on the inside. _No, that wouldn’t do._

Second, tell his father that the ritual had failed and that there was nothing more to be done. That would only lead him to be bound in chains in the cellars again. He doubted his father would all of a sudden become reasonable. _No, that wouldn’t do either._

Finally, his other option was to just run away. Quite literally run away from his home and family, and quite possibly from Tevinter entirely. That would be the only way to keep Halward from finding him and dragging him back home in chains. _Again_.

His mind made up, Dorian ran towards his closet to dress. He chose his favorite set of travel leathers, boots, a change of two robes and a cloak. He dressed quickly and then grabbed a satchel and packed all his essentials, including his mustache grooming kit and a hand mirror. He may be going on the run, but he didn’t have to look unkempt doing it. The last thing Dorian reached for was his favorite staff, strapping it to his back.

The slaves had not yet returned to check on him and once Dorian was completely packed. He ran towards his bedroom window. There was a trellis with ivy just below it and it was how he had snuck out of the estate on many occasions in the past. Soon he was clambering down the trellis and running through the gardens towards the back gate of the estate.

Where to go now? His first thought was to head towards the Alexius estate, but he knew that would be the first place his father would look. He also didn’t want to involve his former mentor and friend in his troubles. There was enough animosity between the houses of Pavus and Alexius already without Dorian adding to it.

It was broad daylight so Dorian kept to the shadows as much as he could, until he got into a more crowded part of the city, where he disappeared into the crowds. While in the crowded marketplace, he purchased a map of Thedas, figuring he would need it if he were to flee Tevinter.

Dorian then made his way to an inn at the edge of town, thinking to get a room for the night while he made his plans. He had taken enough coin with him to last for a month or so if he was conservative. Before he reached the Inn, he made sure to hide his birthright and remove all his jewelry. He didn’t want people knowing he was an Altus. His travel leathers were slightly worn, his hair and mustache yet ungroomed, and he hoped he could pass for Soporati.

As he entered the Inn, no one seemed to pay him any mind and Dorian breathed a sigh of relief. He ordered dinner, a thick meat and potato stew, and a room for the night. As he sat at the bar eating his meal and drinking a glass of the swill they called wine, he listened to the conversations around him, trying to see if anyone mentioned a run-away Altus.

The conversations seemed mostly centered around some cult group calling themselves the Venatori, but Dorian didn’t listen to that too closely. He had no use for cults. Once he completed his dinner and had heard no mention of his escape, he made his way to his room, locking it tightly for the night.

Once in the room he began to pace again, trying to decide where to go. South was really the only option, but where? Orlais? The Free Marches? Nevarra? He wasn’t quite sure where he wanted to end up, but he knew he had to head South, and that he had to avoid the Imperial Highway. He pulled out the map he had acquired in the market earlier and began to survey his options.

He decided to head first to Vyrantium in Southern Tevinter and from there he’d make his way farther South. With that decided he had nothing else better to do, so he went to bed early. _Early for him anyway_. Getting an early start on the morrow would most likely be the best course of action, regardless.

***

The next morning saw Dorian getting up with the sun, dressing and grooming himself quickly. He made his way through the quiet inn, stopping in the pub only long enough to procure some bread, dried meat and a flagon of wine for the road. He slipped as quietly as he could through the streets heading South out of town.

After managing to make his way out of town, he turned back and looked at the city he’d just left, realizing he may never come back, and never see Gereon or Felix again. He was walking away from everything and everyone he knew, all for the bid to be able to remain himself, to not have to compromise who he was. What he was. He grew wistful for a moment, a knot of emotion rising in his chest. He quickly tamped the feeling down, realizing he couldn’t go back. What his father had attempted to do to him was _unforgivable_.

Dorian turned and began making his way South, not turning around again as the place of his birth receded behind him with every step.


	2. Redcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian arrives in Redcliffe, wanting answers to why his former mentor has joined the Venatori, when he runs into his old friend Felix and meets the Herald of Andraste herself.

Several months after Dorian left Tevinter, he began hearing the rumors of a Venatori Magister by the name of Alexius having taken up residence in some town called Redcliffe, kicking out the local Arl no less. Dorian couldn’t believe that Alexius had taken up with these Venatori and he wanted to get to the bottom of this, so he made arrangements to travel to Ferelden. He had to sell his family heirloom to a slimy Orlesian merchant in order to get enough money to gain passage onto a ship headed for Amaranthine.

As soon as he arrived at his destination, Dorian headed straight for the inn in Redcliffe, feeling the need for a hot bath and a hot meal after weeks traveling. He decided to try and remain anonymous for as long as possible, so he kept himself shrouded in his cloak as he paid the innkeeper for his room.

As Dorian made his way towards the stairs leading up to the rooms, he heard a man in the corner of the Inn cough, sounding quite ill. When he looked over Dorian couldn’t believe his eyes. He walked over to the man and sat down across from the coughing man, who looked up with curiosity despite his fit of coughing. When Dorian pushed the hood of his cloak back, the man’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Dorian!?” he whispered in shock. “What are you doing in Ferelden?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Felix,” Dorian admonished. “What is going on? Are you alright?”

Felix shook his head. “No, I’m not Dorian. I’m dying.”

“What?! What happened?” Dorian nearly shouted.

“No, not here. Do you have a room yet?” Felix asked.

Dorian nodded and the two of them made their way to Dorian’s room.

Once there, Dorian pulled Felix into an embrace. “It’s so good to see you.”

Felix pulled away and sat on the bed, clearly tired from whatever illness was plaguing him. “First, before I answer your question, tell me what happened to you. Why did you disappear?”

Dorian let out a sigh and sat down next to Felix. “It was all because of that damned notion my father had about me getting married,” Dorian began before relating everything that had happened.

“Oh, Maker!” Felix breathed. “I would never have thought Magister Pavus would resort to blood magic.”

“Neither did I,” Dorian frowned. “ _’The last resort of a weak mind’_ he always called it. I supposed that makes him as weak as all the rest.”

“And you’re sure it didn’t work?” Felix asked.

“Quite sure,” Dorian grinned. “I tested it with some of my slaves before I left.”

“You didn’t!” Felix admonished. “I thought you were a better man than to abuse your slaves in such a manner!”

“Now, now,” Dorian soothed. “I didn’t actually have sex with them. Just a bit of fondling in the bath. I didn’t respond to the female at all, but the male definitely got my interest.”

“Alright then, I guess you really _haven’t_ changed.” Felix laughed, which started off another fit of coughing.

“So what is wrong Felix? Have you seen any healers?” Dorian asked, worried.

“That’s one reason we’re here,” Felix shook his head. “Father is desperate to find a way to cure me.”

Felix then related his own story, of how his family was traveling and were attacked by a group of darkspawn. His mother was killed and Felix became tainted. “I’m dying of the Blight, Dorian.”

“Oh, Maker, no!” Dorian blanched at the thought. “How long ago was this?”

“Several months,” Felix replied, coughing again. “I’m not entirely sure why I’m even still alive.”

“What exactly is Alexius up to here?” Dorian asked.

“I’m not entirely sure, but he is in league with the Venatori, that much I’m certain,” Felix replied. “However he hasn’t told me much, other than he’s made a pact with the rebel mages.”

“A pact? What sort of pact?” Dorian asked suspiciously.

“Something about the mages coming back with us to Tevinter, but that’s about all I know right now,” Felix shrugged. “Right now I’m supposed to be keeping an eye out for the so-called Herald of Andraste.”

“The Herald? She’s coming here?” Dorian sounded surprised.

“She and her party were spotted heading this way,” Felix confirmed. “Rumor has it she’s coming to recruit the mages to her cause. Probably hoping to use their magic to close the Breach.”

“I’m guessing she could probably use our aid,” Dorian suggested. “It almost smells like Alexius is setting her up for a trap. Perhaps we could find a way to talk to her before he gets her into his clutches?”

“That’s a good idea, but we’ll have to be careful,” Felix agreed. “We don’t want father to know you’re here just yet.”

“Agreed,” Dorian nodded as he scribbled a quick note. “Give this to the Herald when you get a chance, and then meet me at the Chantry.”

Felix nodded, trying to stifle another cough. He slipped out of Dorian’s room and headed back downstairs to await the arrival of the Herald. Dorian donned his cloak and grabbed his staff before quietly making his way to the back entrance of the inn.

When Dorian arrived in the Chantry, he was surprised to find an open rift with demons pouring out of it. He immediately dropped his cloak and began to take out the demons one by one. Dorian had always been a powerful mage, and with his talents in necromancy and pyromancy, he easily fought off the demons. Unfortunately, as long as the rift remained open, more demons would continue coming through.

Dorian also noted the pockets of time distortion around the room whenever a demon unwittingly passed through one. ‘ _How odd. I wonder…’_ Dorian thought to himself.

Dorian was fighting through his fourth wave of demons, using his staff on the last one that got too close, when the Chantry doors finally opened and in walked a tall female qunari, followed by a beardless dwarf, a bald elf and a stern looking woman.

“Good, you’re finally here! Now help me close this, would you?” Dorian said over his shoulder as more demons poured through the rift.

 Soon the small group joined in and helped Dorian take out the latest group of demons, before the female qunari raised her hand and sent a bright flash of green towards the rift, closing it.

“Fascinating! How does that work, exactly?” Dorian asked the qunari. “Don’t even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom! Rift closes!”

“Something like that,” the qunari chuckled. “I’m Herah Adaar.”

“And I am Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous,” Dorian introduced himself. “You are the Herald of Andraste, I presume?”

“The one and only, or so they tell me,” Herah smirked sardonically.

“I’m guessing the Qun is loving your new title, Herald,” Dorian smirked.

“Were you the one who sent us the note?” Herah asked, getting right to the point.

“Yes, indeed, let me explain,” Dorian replied. “Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance could be invaluable, as I’m sure you can imagine.”

“I was expecting Felix to be here,” Herah said, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

“I’m sure he’s on his way. He was to give you the note, and then meet us here after ditching his father,” Dorian explained.

“Alexius couldn’t jump to Felix’s side fast enough when he pretended to be faint,” Herah recalled. “Is something wrong with him?”

“He’s had some lingering illness for months,” Dorian said, not sharing the entire truth. “Felix is an only child, and Alexius is being a mother hen, no doubt.”

“So why send me the note? Why not just come to me directly?” Herah pressed.

“Someone had to warn you,” Dorian replied. “Look, you must know there’s danger. That would be obvious even without the note.”

Herah nodded.

“Let’s start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mages right out from under you,” Dorian continued. “As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself.”

“How is that even possible?” Felix interjected as he entered the Chantry.

“Took you long enough. Do you remember the time experiments your father and I were working on?” Dorian asked and Felix nodded. “Well we never could get it to work, but somehow it seems Alexius has finally done it.”

“I hope that’s less dangerous than it sounds,” Herah frowned.

“More, I’m afraid,” Dorian replied. “The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it’s unraveling the world.”

“You’re asking me to take a lot on faith,” Herah said.

“Look, I know what I’m talking about. I did just say I helped develop this magic!” Dorian said emphatically.

“Yes, that’s true,” Felix affirmed. “I remember the long discussions they would have about their latest experiments.”

“What I don’t understand is why he’s doing it. Ripping apart time just to gain a few hundred lackeys?” Dorian pondered.

“I’m not entirely sure why he wants the mages,” Felix began. “But I do know that what he’s done has everything to do with getting to you Herald.”

“What does he want with me?” Herah asked.

“It’s the Venatori,” Felix clarified. “They are obsessed with you. Probably because you survived whatever happened to the conclave, and perhaps also because you possess the power to close the rifts, perhaps even the breach itself.”

“Whatever they are up to, it’s sheer madness,” Dorian grumbled. “The last thing we need is to rip a hole in time, especially since there’s already a hole in the sky.”

Herah nodded. “Agreed. I believe I should return to Haven and discuss our options with my team of advisors there.”

Dorian paused for a moment. “Might I accompany you? I can’t stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn’t know I’m here yet and I’d like to keep it that way for now.”

Herah nodded. “Let’s get a move on then.”

***

Early the next morning Dorian made his way over to the Chantry in Haven to check in with the Herald. As he approached the room that held the War Council, he could hear shouting, the advisors clearly disagreeing on which course of action to take.

“We don’t have the manpower to take the castle!” a male voice insisted. “Either we find another way in or we give up this nonsense and go get the Templars!”

“Redcliffe is in the hands of a Magister!” Cassandra, one of the Herald’s companions from the previous day, admonished. “This cannot be allowed to stand!”

“The letter asked for the Herald of Andraste by name,” another female voice, this one clearly Antivan, interjected. “It is an obvious trap.”

“Isn’t that kind of him,” Herah said. “What does Alexius say about me?’

“He is so complimentary, we are certain he wants to kill you,” yet another female voice, distinctly Orlesian, replied.

“Not this again,” the Antivan sighed.

“Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible positions in all of Ferelden,” the Ferelden male said. “It has repelled thousands of assaults! If you go in there, you’ll die, and we’ll lose our only chance at closing the rifts. I won’t allow it!”

“And if we don’t even try to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a foreign hostile power practically at our doorstep!” the Orlesian fumed.

“Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for naught,” the Antivan added. “Marching our army into Ferelden would provoke a war. Our hands are tied.”

“The magister…” Cassandra began.

“…has outplayed us,” the Ferelden completed.

“We can’t just give up,” Herah insisted. “There has to be something we can do!”

“We cannot accept defeat now,” Cassandra agreed. “There must be a solution.”

“Other than the main gate, there must be another way inside,” Herah mused. “A sewer? A water course? Something?”

“There is nothing that I know of that would work,” the Ferelden said.

“Wait!” the Orlesian said excitedly. “There is a secret passage into the castle. An escape route for the family! It’s too narrow for our troops, but we could send our agents through.”

“Too risky,” the Ferelden groused. “Those agents would be discovered well before they could reach the magister.”

“That’s why we need a distraction,” the Orlesian suggested. “Perhaps the very envoy the magister wants so badly?”

“While they’re focused on the Herald, we break the magister’s defenses,” the Ferelden mused. “It could work, but it’s a big risk.”

Dorian took that as his cue, and burst into the room. “Fortunately you’ll have help!” he stated as he confidently strode into the room.

Dorian quickly sized up everyone in the room, his eyes falling last upon the tall, blonde Ferelden standing on the other side of the table. They eyed each other warily for a moment before Dorian was about to continue, taking a deep breath.

Just then Dorian’s body began to tingle and a sharp pain shot up through his spine, sending him crumpling to his knees. They all ran over, and Cullen crouched next to him to help him back onto his feet. As soon as Cullen touched Dorian he stiffened in pain.

“Maker, what’s happening to me?!” Cullen cried out.

Dorian doubled over in pain as they both cried out, clinging to each other now.

After they both screamed their throats raw, while Josephine sent a messenger to run and get a healer, the two men collapsed unconscious into each other’s arms onto the floor.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Cullen awaken in the healer's tent, and Dorian tries to figure out what happened.

Dorian slowly regained consciousness, only to groan in pain. Dorian heard someone rush to his side and felt the calming effects of a healing spell.

“What…happened?” he croaked, prying open his eyes to see he lay on a cot in the tent set up as an infirmary in Haven.

“We aren’t sure yet,” the healer frowned. “I think this may be the side-effect of a blood magic spell gone wrong.”

“Oh, of course it is,” Dorian groaned.

“If you tell me what spell you used, perhaps we can try and reverse its effects,” the healer groused.

“I have never used a blood magic spell,” Dorian snipped. “However I was the victim of one. It was cast upon me several months ago.”

“Oh, I…I’m sorry M..Magister P…Pavus, I…I just as…as…assumed…” the healer stuttered.

“And another thing, I’m not a bloody magister,” Dorian sighed. “I’m just an Altus.”

“Altus? Alright, Altus Pavus,” the healer nodded. “Do you know the nature of the blood ritual you were subjected to?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Dorian growled. “My father performed it. It was meant to _change my nature_ , as it were.”

“Change it how?” the healer asked.

“I…have certain…proclivities, shall we say?” Dorian tried to explain. “Because of them I was refusing to marry and produce an heir and my father couldn’t stand for that, so he tried to use blood magic to change those proclivities. Fortunately for me it didn’t work.”

“Well it did something,” the healer said. “Exactly what I’m not sure, but it affected both you and Commander Cullen.”

“What?” Dorian sounded shocked. The he remembered. The tall, blond Ferelden who had tried to help him when the pain first started. He vaguely remembered the man screaming in pain soon after touching him.

Just then a groan came from a cot next to Dorian’s and the mage looked over to see Cullen slowly coming to. The healer rushed over to help ease his pain next.

Dorian was feeling quite strange. The healer had eased his pain, but his body just felt… _wrong_ …somehow. He looked over at the man in the cot next to him, his pain slowly being eased by the healer. Dorian had an overwhelming urge to go to the man’s side and comfort him.

When Cullen grunted in pain again Dorian couldn’t restrain himself anymore and he went to the other side of the cot to get closer to the Ferelden. Dorian tried to justify his action by telling himself he was concerned for causing a man so much pain, but it was more than that.

Something in Dorian’s heart _ached_ to see Cullen in such distress. Without even thinking Dorian took one of Cullen’s hands and tried to soothe him. “Hush, Commander. Let the healer do his job.”

Almost as soon as Dorian touched Cullen, instead of screaming in pain like last time, he calmed instead and it was clear the pain was finally dissipating as Cullen relaxed back into the cot again.

“Maker! What happened?” Cullen asked hoarsely.

The Healer and Dorian filled Cullen in on what they had discussed so far. As soon as Dorian mentioned blood magic, Cullen snatched his hand away from the mage.

As soon as Cullen lost contact with Dorian the pain seemed to return two-fold and didn’t relent until Cullen reached out and took Dorian’s hand again.

“I have no idea why you would be affected by my father’s spell,” Dorian said. “I do apologize for it. It was never my intent to involve you or anyone else in my personal troubles.”

“Why…why does it hurt when we’re not touching?” Cullen asked, looking at the healer and ignoring Dorian.

The healer shook his head. “I am not sure. We need a spirit healer in order to determine exactly the extent of what happened to you both, but we are a little short of them at the moment.”

Cullen groaned and then chuckled to himself. “Just great. The one time I really could use Anders’ help and he’s not running around flaunting himself right in front of my nose.”

“You knew Anders? The mage who blew up the Kirkwall Chantry?” Dorian asked curiously.

“Oh yes, I knew him. All too well, in fact,” Cullen replied. “I’m afraid we haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition forces. You are?”

“Dorian Pavus, most recently of Minrathous,” Dorian said. “I suppose I can skip the usual ‘how do you do’?”

Cullen chuckled again. “Yes, I think we can dispense with such pleasantries.”

“So, I must ask, how do you know Anders?” Dorian pried.

“That’s a rather long story,” Cullen frowned again. “Suffice it to say I am a former Templar and I used to serve in the Circle that Anders infamously escaped from multiple times. Later when I was reassigned to Kirkwall, he showed up again, this time as a companion of the Champion of Kirkwall. He did have a reputation of being one of the most talented spirit healers in Thedas, at least until he earned himself a more infamous reputation.”

“I wish I knew of other spirit healers, but you know how rare they are,” the healer interjected.

Cullen nodded. “Yes. I’ve only known one other in my tenure as a Templar. Wait, I have an idea. Could you summon Varric?”

“Right away, Commander,” the healer said, swiftly leaving the tent.

“Who was the other spirit healer you knew?” Dorian asked.

“Her name was Wynn,” Cullen replied. “She was also in the same Circle as Anders. She had been one of his mentors after it was discovered he had a talent for spirit healing.”

“Fascinating,” Dorian said. “So, I take it you’re not overly fond of mages?”

Cullen cleared his throat. “I have had more than my share of problems, especially with blood mages. I can’t believe I’ve been affected by one yet again.”

“I really am sorry Commander. I would undo all this if I could. It was never my choice to be part of that ritual,” Dorian apologized again.

Just then Varric, the beardless dwarf Dorian had met in Redcliffe, entered the tent. “You asked to see me Commander?”

Varric’s eyes went wide when he saw Dorian and Cullen’s hands intertwined. “My, my what have we here?”

Cullen sighed and pinched his nose with his free hand. “This is not what it looks like Varric, so it better not appear in your next novel. Do I make myself clear?!”

“Crystal,” Varric groused. “So what is going on then?”

Cullen and Dorian took turns explaining the situation to Varric. Cullen then took a deep breath. “Varric, if you have any idea where Anders might be hiding, we really could use his help with this…situation. I would guarantee him full immunity for as long as he was with the Inquisition.”

Varric shook his head. “Honestly, I haven’t heard any word from him since he left Hawke’s side three years ago. He was one of the last companions to leave, but I hear tell that he just didn’t want to keep endangering Hawke with his presence. After that, he dropped off the map.”

Cullen slumped in disappointment. “Are you aware of any other spirit healers?”

Varric shook his head again. “None that I’ve heard of, no. But I could put word out to look for Anders. I hadn’t been actively trying to get in touch with him, but I could try.”

“That would be appreciated, Varric, thank you,” Cullen sighed.

Varric nodded and then exited the tent.

Cullen tried sitting up then, finally managing it with Dorian’s help. They sat in companionable silence for a while, until Dorian realized he’d been rubbing circles into the back of Cullen’s hand with his thumb. Dorian blushed and stopped causing Cullen to look over at him.

“This may sound odd, but you smell really good,” Cullen said, inhaling deeply and blushing at his own words.

Dorian blushed even more deeply. “I was just thinking the same thing. I wonder…”

“What? What are you thinking?” Cullen asked.

“Well the ritual was supposed to _change my nature_ ,” Dorian mused. “During the ritual it definitely felt like it did _something_ , but it clearly didn’t have the intended effect.”

“Go on,” Cullen encouraged.

“So, instead of changing my preferences in bed partners…” Dorian continued. “…what if it changed me in some other way, and that the change didn’t fully manifest until you touched me. Almost as if the change required someone… _compatible_?”

“But you had a reaction almost as soon as you entered our war room,” Cullen reminded him. “But it didn’t affect me until I touched you.”

“You’re right,” Dorian nodded. “It hit me like I had run into a brick wall as soon as I… _oh no_. Your _pheromones_. That must have been what I reacted to!”

“Pheromones?” Cullen asked.

“Tch. Don’t they teach you barbarians anything?” Dorian admonished playfully. “Pheromones are these chemicals all animals emit. In some species it’s used to find a compatible mate. We speculate that humans use it as well, but it’s a more subconscious process. Usually.”

“So my pheromones did what? Activate the spell?” Cullen asked.

Dorian nodded. “I think so, Commander. Something about your pheromones are apparently compatible with me and now that the spell has activated it’s changing us somehow.”

“Is that why it’s so painful when we’re not touching?” Cullen asked.

“It must be,” Dorian nodded. “It must be preparing our bodies for… _something_.”

“Oh, Maker,” Cullen breathed. “And people wonder why I detest blood magic…”

Dorian nodded. “I detest it as well. Even more than ever now.”

Cullen took a deep breath. “Let’s try letting go again, I need to see how bad the pain is.”

Dorian nodded and let Cullen’s hand go. He felt his own pain return slightly, but not as bad as before. Cullen looked pained, but he wasn’t groaning or screaming.

“It’s… _thank the Maker_ …it’s not as bad,” Cullen sounded relieved.

“It looks like perhaps we won’t be wandering the camp holding hands indefinitely after all,” Dorian said with an exaggerated pout.

Dorian stood up and moved around towards his own cot, feeling suddenly exhausted. Once he’d moved several feet away from Cullen the pain returned sharply, causing Dorian to fall to his knees, crying out. Dorian noted Cullen was crying out in distress as well and Dorian willed himself to crawl back over towards Cullen.

As Dorian came closer, the pain eased again. “Well then, we may not have to keep holding hands but it seems we must remain in proximity to each other, at least for now.”

“Yes,” Cullen grumbled. “All of this is exhausting and how am I expected to do my job if I’m leashed to a _mage_?”

“Now, now, Commander,” Dorian teased, trying to lighten the mood. “At least I’m a handsome one, eh?”

Cullen snorted. He didn’t seem capable of remaining angry at the mage. He looked Dorian over more carefully this time. “You know, I never paid much attention to how other men looked before, but you...” Cullen reached out to cup Dorian’s face. “You are breathtaking.”

Dorian felt his pulse speed up as he leaned into Cullen’s touch. It felt…wonderful. Better than a simple touch had a right to feel.

Cullen growled and tore his hand away from Dorian. “I…can’t…I… _won’t_.”

Dorian looked crestfallen. “Won’t what?”

“I refuse to be controlled and manipulated by blood magic. _Again_.” Cullen said emphatically.

Dorian nodded, curling into himself as he sat next to Cullen on his cot. He didn’t know why but hot tears began to stream down his face. Being rejected was nothing new to him, so why did this make his heart ache so much more?

“Oh, Maker, I’m sorry,” Cullen apologized, seeing the tears. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s quite alright, Commander,” Dorian sniffled. “I’m quite used to rejection by now.”

Cullen reached out again, this time to wipe away the tears. “Call me Cullen. If we’re both going to be stuck going through…this…whatever this is…together, we might as well be on a first name basis. Don’t you agree?”

Dorian nodded. “Alright, Cullen.”

“Well I don’t think we need to be occupying the healer’s tent any longer,” Cullen decided. “You may as well come with me to my cabin and we can try and get some sleep, alright?”

Dorian nodded and they both slowly stood. Dorian still felt a little shaky and he grabbed Cullen’s arm for support before fully righting himself.

“Apologies,” Dorian blushed. “I don’t mean to be hanging off your arm like a shy maiden.”

Cullen smiled and offered his arm. “It’s quite alright.”

“Are you sure?” Dorian asked tentatively. “I don’t mean to besmirch your reputation in front of the entire Inquisition.”

“I’m quite sure,” Cullen said. “We’ll talk about all this more tomorrow. Right now I just need to get some sleep.”

Dorian took Cullen’s offered arm and the pair of them made their way to Cullen’s cabin, after briefly informing the healer.

Once in his cabin, they made their way over towards the bed. They both had been stripped of their armor earlier after they’d passed out in the war room. Wearing only simple breaches and shirts and thick woolen socks, they clambered into Cullen’s bed.

Without even thinking, Cullen gently wrapped himself around behind Dorian, happily breathing in the mage’s scent. Dorian stiffened for a second before Cullen’s own scent calmed him.

“Is this alright?” Cullen asked. “I don’t know why, but I just had this strong urge to hold you.”

“It’s perfectly fine,” Dorian said sleepily. “In fact, it’s more than fine. It’s quite comforting.”

“Good,” Cullen said softly. “Now go to sleep.”

“Yes, Alpha," Dorian replied, half-asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading this so far, and thanks especially for the Kudos and comments. I'm just glad people are enjoy this story so far!


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian wakes in Cullen's arms and he finally realizes what's wrong with them, before their base instincts kick in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is what earns this work the "E" rating. Smut and fluff incoming! :)

Dorian awoke to the feeling of enveloping warmth. He’d been so cold since arriving in Ferelden and this felt so good. He slowly became aware that the warmth came from a warm body pressed to his, with an arm under his neck and another circling his waist.

Dorian couldn’t help but wriggle a little bit deeper into the warm embrace, which made him realize something very embarrassing. He was wet. At least his breaches felt… _wet_.

Dorian began to panic. _Had he wet the bed like a small child_? He couldn’t ever remember even doing such a thing when he _was_ a child.

Dorian tentatively wriggled again. Yes, definitely wet. Although, oddly enough the wetness seemed to be in the rear, not the front.

That’s when he had a second realization. Pressing against his very wet rear was a very hard…

“Mmm, g’morning,” Cullen practically purred into his ear. The next thing Dorian knew, Cullen was nuzzling his neck, breathing in deeply. “You smell amazing,” Cullen breathed before pressing his lips just behind Dorian’s ear.

Dorian’s heart began to flutter and he let out a small moan, pressing his hips further into Cullen’s very obvious arousal. Dorian wasn’t entirely sure why but he wanted this…no, he _needed_ this…so very badly. He practically ached for it now, as he felt another rush of warm wetness come out of him, and this time he was sure it was indeed coming out of his ass.

Dorian was mortified and tried to get up but Cullen held him firmly. “Oh no you don’t. You stay right here and be a good boy for me.”

Without even thinking Dorian stilled and replied. “Yes, Alpha.”

_Wait, what?!_

“Cullen, please, let me go, we need to talk,” Dorian pleaded.

At the sound of his name Cullen seemed to snap out of whatever trance he’d been under and immediately let Dorian go. “Maker, Dorian, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

Dorian stood up and looked down at Cullen, and blushed at the wet patch he’d left on the bed. Cullen’s eyes drifted down to the spot that Dorian was looking at. “Dorian, did you?”

Dorian shook his head. “No, it’s nothing that came from my cock, I assure you,” Dorian pointed to how dry the front of his breaches were. He then turned around and showed the soaking wetness on the rear side of his breaches. “It’s coming from back here.”

“What could be causing…that?” Cullen looked mystified and turned on at the same time.

“I think I have a clue now as to what’s happening to us,” Dorian said. “I remember reading about it at the Circle in Minrathous when I was researching some ancient phenomena.

“So this is something ancient?” Cullen asked.

“I recall coming across the theory that humans could be transformed with blood magic into something else, something more,” Dorian tried to explain. “It basically was a way of introducing a third sex.”

“A third sex?” Cullen asked, confused.

“Well, sort of,” Dorian replied. “So currently humans have two sexes, males and females. Males mate with females and the females become pregnant and bear children.”

Cullen nodded.

“Well with this spell, you could expand that idea further,” Dorian explained. “I realized what was going on because of the fact I felt compelled to call you ‘ _Alpha_ ’ this morning.”

“Yes, I had wondered about that,” Cullen said.

“The idea is that besides male and female, you could also have alphas, betas and omegas,” Dorian expounded. “If I recall the text correctly, betas were pretty much just like we all are today, with only males being able to mate with, and impregnate females.”

“Although it doesn’t stop males from trying to _mate_ with other males,” Cullen winked.

“Quite right. Or females with other females for that matter,” Dorian chuckled. “However, with the addition of alphas and omegas, you now have alphas who can impregnate omegas and omegas can carry children. I believe both males and females could be alphas or omegas and therefore it’s possible a female alpha could impregnate a male omega.”

“A male could get pregnant?” Cullen sounded astonished.

“A male _omega_ ,” Dorian clarified. “And I believe the blood ritual has transformed me into exactly that, and the same spell is causing you to become an alpha. More specifically, my alpha.”

“How do you mean, exactly? Your alpha?” Cullen tensed.

“It’s my understanding that if an alpha and omega are particularly compatible, they imprint upon each other,” Dorian clarified. “The imprinting makes it nearly impossible to mate with anyone else.”

“So you’re saying I can never have sex with someone other than you, for the rest of my life?” Cullen frowned.

“I’m afraid so, unless we can find a way to reverse the spell,” Dorian said. “That would assuredly require more blood magic.”

“Andraste preserve me,” Cullen huffed.

***

Just then Dorian was hit with a wave of…something. He fell to his knees and cried out as heat coursed through his body. He became so hot he began clawing at his clothes, trying to remove them.

Cullen jumped out of bed and tried to calm Dorian, who stilled as soon as Cullen touched him. Cullen smelled Dorian’s arousal and it made him want to take the mage right then and there on the floor.

Cullen tried his best to restrain himself as he helped Dorian remove his clothing before guiding the mage back onto bed. Dorian began moaning.

“Tell me what do you need?” Cullen asked, once again curled up behind Dorian, nuzzling his neck.

Dorian cried out again, grinding his hips back against Cullen. “You,” Dorian whined. “Need you Alpha. _Please_.”

The delicious scent of arousal and Dorian’s pleading tone were too much for Cullen. His brain seemed to switch off and pure instinct kicked in.

“Shh, it’s alright,” Cullen said soothingly. “I’ll give you what you need. Can you be a good boy and get on your hands and knees for me?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dorian complied.

Cullen guided Dorian more towards the center of the bed, and pushed gently so that Dorian’s head was resting upon his pillow, with his ass presented perfectly for him.

The sight made Cullen achingly hard. He quickly unlaced his breaches and freed his erection, pushing his breaches down out of the way.

“That’s my good boy,” Cullen purred, as he positioned himself behind Dorian and spread his cheeks apart to look at where all that wetness was coming from.

As he did so, more slick seemed to trickle out of Dorian’s hole. Cullen easily slid a finger into the wet, slick opening, and it felt wonderful. He soon had two and then three fingers slowly stretching the tight muscle and Dorian whined with need.

“Shh, it will be alright,” Cullen said. “I just wanted to make sure I didn’t hurt you.”

“Please, Alpha,” Dorian whimpered. “Need you now. _Please_.”

Without another thought, Cullen guided his hard, aching cock into Dorian’s hole. It was warm and slick, much like a woman, but it was tighter as well, and fit him like a glove.

Cullen was able to push his entire length in with no resistance, and it felt wonderful. Dorian cried out in relief and ecstasy beneath him.

Cullen tried to fight the instinct to just rut into Dorian, but it was a struggle. The wet heat, so much tighter than a woman, combined with the heady, delicious aroma of Dorian was quickly becoming overwhelming as Cullen slowly dragged his cock out and back into the mage.

Dorian keened with pleasure every time Cullen bottomed out and the sound encourage Cullen to go faster until the sounds Dorian were making became a continuous string of sound.

Cullen bent over, draping himself over Dorian’s back, rutting in earnest now, growling into Dorian’s ear not even realizing anything he was saying anymore. “You’re such a good boy. You’re all mine. My mate. Mine. Mine. Mine.”

Just then Cullen’s cock began catching around the rim of Dorian’s muscle, causing Dorian to keen anew. “Going to give you my knot, little omega. Going to breed you, fill you with my pups.”

Cullen’s thrusts became erratic as he tried to lodge the swelling knot at the base of his cock into Dorian. Just as it finally slipped in and Dorian’s muscles clamped down, effectively tying them together, Dorian keened again, louder than ever, and began convulsing beneath Cullen, cumming all over the bedsheets below.

As Dorian tightened ever more around his newly formed knot, Cullen couldn’t hold back anymore, and he roared his release before sinking his teeth into the join between Dorian’s neck and shoulder, breaking the skin. He held firm for several beats as the blood slowly pooled into his mouth and his cock began spilling deep into Dorian, giving him the most mind-numbing orgasm he’d ever experienced.

Once he felt sated and caught his breath, Cullen felt a combination of euphoria and concern over Dorian. He tried to ease out, before he realized they were stuck together and Dorian whimpered in pain. Cullen slid the knot farther in again and slowly rearranged them so he and Dorian were lying on their sides, spooning once more.

Cullen began to lap at the wound he’d made on Dorian’s neck and Dorian practically purred in contentment.

Slowly the fog began to lift and Cullen began realize what he was doing and the embarrassing position they now found themselves in.

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen breathed. “What have we done?”

***

Dorian felt achingly full, and it felt wonderful. He snuggled back into his Alpha’s arms when he began to realize what this all meant.

“Cullen?” Dorian asked tentatively. “Are you quite alright?”

“I’m not sure,” Cullen replied. “I should be completely horrified, but I feel oddly contented.”

“It’s the mating hormones,” Dorian explained. “I’m quite certain we’ve been transformed into these mythical alpha and omega beings I mentioned earlier.”

“Is that why we’re currently stuck like this?” Cullen asked, feeling embarrassed.

Dorian nodded into the pillow. “Yes, if I recall my research, it’s known as a knot, and in fact you even referred to it as one now that I think about it.”

“How did I even know how to do all that?” Cullen wondered.

“You were driven by base instincts, much as I was,” Dorian replied. “I can’t say I minded though,” Dorian said with a smirk.

“Oh, Maker,” Cullen breathed again as Dorian felt another warm rush of ejaculate from Cullen’s cock. “Why am I still cumming?”

“I believe the goal is impregnation, I’m afraid,” Dorian stated. “I believe you said something about breeding me and filling my belly with your pups?”

Cullen groaned. “I really did say that, didn’t I?”

“Well, if I do end up pregnant, my father will finally get his wish,” Dorian chuckled sardonically. “Like it or not I believe we’re now bonded for life, especially now that I bear your mark.”

“The bite?” Cullen asked.

“Yes, I believe it’s known as a bonding mark,” Dorian said. “Omegas have glands under the skin right around there and if they are bitten into during mating, it floods both partners with hormones that bond them together. So if we weren’t bonded before, we most certainly are now.”

“Is there anything else I should know,” Cullen groaned, not sure he was prepared to hear anything else.

“Well you should probably know that what I just experienced was known as a heat,” Dorian explained. “It’s an uncontrollable drive to mate and breed.”

“Wait, omegas go into heat…like female dogs?” Cullen recoiled in horror.

“Yes, much like you formed a knot to tie us together, like male dogs,” Dorian reminded him.

“Andraste’s Knickerweasels!” Cullen swore.

Dorian genuinely laughed aloud. “Where did that profanity come from?”

“Oh, er, my apologies,” Cullen blushed. “There was a mage I once knew who was a bit more colorful with his profanities. That was a particular favorite of his and it stuck with me.”

“It wasn’t Anders, was it?” Dorian giggled.

Cullen blushed but remained quiet.

“It was Anders!” Dorian was laughing now.

Cullen leaned his forehead against Dorian’s back. “Maker, I’ll never live this down. I’ve been turned into a dog by a Tevinter blood mage!”

“Well I just mated with a Ferelden dog lord,” Dorian pointed out and they both laughed.

Cullen wrapped his arms around Dorian then, pressing a tender kiss to the bite mark on his neck. “I know it’s probably these damned hormones, but _Maker_ , I think I love you. It’s crazy since we barely even know each other.”

“I think I love you too,” Dorian sighed. “My mind keeps being filled with thoughts of _mate_ and _safe_.”

Cullen chuckled again. “My mind is filled with _mate_ and _mine_.”

“Well we may as well use this time to get to know each other,” Dorian said, turning around to plant a quick kiss on Cullen’s lips. “We’re probably going to be in this bed for a while.”

“How long do you think this will take?” Cullen asked.

“I believe a heat can last several days,” Dorian remembered. “We’ll be driven to mate again several times.”

“Again?” Cullen groaned. “Over several days?”

“I’m afraid so,” Dorian shrugged. “I think perhaps you should clear your schedule after that knot of yours finally deflates.”

Cullen took a deep breath and buried his head into the pillow, murmuring. “Maker preserve us.”


	5. Gemini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Cullen receive a surprise visitor and even more surprising news.

Cullen went to seek out the healer and Cassandra and confided in them what was going on with Dorian and him, explaining it as best as he could.

Cassandra was initially incensed and wanted to either string up or lock away Dorian for having done this to their commander, but Cullen insisted it was alright. Cassandra did insist that the Inquisitor be informed so Herah was brought into the discussion.

They spent a couple of hours debating about the best course of action, when Cullen’s new instincts knew the only thing he could reasonably do was to stay with Dorian until this damnable heat was done. Finally, he simply put his foot down and told them to please send several days’ worth of food and drink to his cabin and that he would see them again when it was over. They could discuss afterwards what to do in the advent of future occurrences.

***

By the time Cullen arrived back at his cabin, Dorian was once again in dire need and Cullen didn’t hesitate this time, taking care of his Omega’s need with almost military-like precision.

Over the next several days they both got to know each other quite well, both intimately during their many matings, and personally, talking for hours in-between.

Cullen felt compelled to share everything with _his mate_ , as that’s what Dorian was now. He told Dorian everything, starting with his comparatively idyllic childhood, and joining the Templar order. He eventually shared what had happened to him at Kinloch Hold, the days of torture at the hands of blood mages, demons and abominations and the nightmares he still suffered from that time.

Cullen also shared what had happened in Kirkwall, and his involvement, or at the very least the fact he never stepped in to stop the abuses that the mages suffered under Meredith, Alrik and Karras’ hands. Cullen even ashamedly admitted that at one point he even said that mages weren’t even human.

“I don’t feel like that anymore,” Cullen had said. “I regret ever saying it, to be honest. I was just in such a bad place at the time.”

Cullen’s final confession was to admit that he had stopped taking lyrium. They both know how bad lyrium withdrawal could be and Dorian now worried about his Alpha’s health. “How bad has the withdrawal been?” Dorian asked.

“Not easy, but I’ve been managing,” Cullen admitted. “Although, come to think of it, I haven’t had any symptoms throughout all this. I don’t think I’ve slept as well in ages.”

Dorian snuggled closer to Cullen. “Good. If you’re lucky the symptoms won’t return. If they do, please tell me immediately and I’ll whip up something to help.”

Cullen chuckled at Dorian’s concern. “Alright,” he agreed.

Dorian had a lot to process. This man he was now bound to had once, quite literally, hated mages. Being a mage was so ingrained into Dorian’s nature, he couldn’t ignore it, not even for Cullen.

***

In turn, Dorian shared with Cullen his life story. What it was like to be raised as the only child of a powerful Tevinter Magister, the expectations his family had for him, the rebellion he felt to be himself. His refusal to conform had driven a rift between himself and his father.

His escapades, drunken debauchery and brothel visits had become legendary until Alexius had taken him under his wing. Dorian excelled at magic, and he wasn’t to modest not to boast about it, even to Cullen. Magic was a part of who and what he was and he hoped Cullen could learn to accept that.

Cullen had already heard the story of the ritual, but Dorian felt the need to share it again, this time breaking down and allowing himself to cry over that final betrayal from his father. Cullen just held him until he’d cried himself to sleep.

***

Several days after the entire ordeal had begun, Dorian woke up in Cullen’s arms feeling remarkably more normal again. The heat had finally broken and his body was settling back down, _finally_.

Dorian turned and looked at Cullen. He was still amazed at how incredibly quickly his life had changed. He knew that the ritual his father had performed had very unintended consequences, but for the first time Dorian couldn’t have been happier about them.

For years Dorian knew that what he truly yearned for, a loving relationship with another man, would never be possible. Yet, here he was, in an impossible relationship with the commander of the Inquisition forces. He studied Cullen’s sleeping face. He looked so peaceful when he slept, with his features relaxed.

Cullen was an incredibly attractive. Dorian felt exceedingly lucky that the ritual had imprinted him on this beautiful man. He could have imprinted onto the first person he came across, but thankfully Dorian hadn’t come across anyone compatible until he’d met Cullen.

Dorian rolled onto his back and began idly stroking his stomach. He wondered if there was any possibility he could be with child, or if that part of the myth was pure legend and nothing more. He couldn’t imagine being able to bear a child, and yet the thought of being with Cullen’s child made him conflicted. His Omega instincts seemed to drive him towards wanting a child, but his human ones were terrified at the prospect.

Cullen began to stir next to him and he propped is head up and looked down on Dorian, beaming with happiness. “Good morning, beautiful,” Cullen said, leaning down to plant a quick kiss on Dorian’s lips. “Another night’s sleep without nightmares. _Maker_ , where have you been all these years?”

Dorian blushed shyly at the praise, and Cullen covered the hand on his belly with his own. “Do you think…you’re…?”

Dorian shrugged. “I have no idea. I’m not even sure it’s possible. Would it make you happy if I was?”

Cullen was silent for a moment. “With the breach, and impending war, now is hardly a good time for us to be bringing a child into this world,” Cullen sighed. “But yes, it would make me very happy.”

Dorian snuggled back into Cullen’s arms again. “Good.”

Just then the door to Cullen’s cabin burst open. “Hey Curly! I got someone here to see you!”

Cullen growled and hugged Dorian possessively. “What do you want Varric?!”

“Woah calm down there,” Varric said, raising his hands. “I just told you I got someone here to see you.”

Varric stepped aside and a tall, lanky figure in a cloak stepped into the cabin. Once inside he lowered the hood of his cloak. “Hello Knight-Captain,” the man said in greeting. “You sent for me?”

“Maker’s breath, Anders?!” Cullen said, as he sat upright, untangling himself from Dorian. Dorian followed suit, sitting next and pulling their blankets up farther to protect their modesty.

Anders looked at the scene before him and smirked. “I’ll have to admit, when Varric told me what was going on, I thought he was pulling my leg at first.”

“Yes, well,” Cullen began. “This is all very real. Dorian has a better idea of what happened to us now, but I’d still appreciate your help to check us over and you’re the only spirit healer, skilled or otherwise, that I know.”

“Varric said you promised me complete immunity for as long as I remain here?” Anders asked warily.

Cullen nodded. “Absolutely. I personally guarantee it. Thank you for coming.”

“ _Amatus_ , would you be so kind as to introduce?” Dorian asked with annoyance.

“Oh, right. I’m sorry, Love,” Cullen apologized. “Dorian, this is the spirit healer, Anders. Anders, this is…well…”

Dorian held out his hand. “Dorian Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. I’m his mate, for lack of a better term.”

Anders shook Dorian’s offered hand before grabbing a chair and bringing it over next to the bed turning it backwards and straddling it, resting his arms on the back of it. “Well why don’t you tell me precisely what’s going on and how you think I can help?”

Dorian and Cullen explained everything, starting with the blood ritual and ending with Dorian’s heat. Anders listened intently throughout, occasionally asking questions.

“Amazing,” Anders said when they were done. “I recall reading something about this at the Circle too. I never believed it could be done, even with blood magic.”

“Well, clearly it can,” Dorian sighed.

“May I examine you both?” Anders asked. “I can begin with you Dorian, as I think you’ve probably had the most physical changes.”

Dorian nodded and arranged himself on the bed to allow Anders to examine him. Cullen held one of his hands protectively. Anders flared up his magic and let it flow through Dorian. Cullen flinched and his breath hitched at the feel of magic being used so freely near him, but he otherwise kept quiet.

It took Anders several minutes before he let his magic fade. “Wow,” Anders said, amazed. “You are you definitely an Omega male now. Your anatomy has changed significantly.”

Dorian nodded. “That’s hardly surprising considering what’s been happening the past several days. Am I…otherwise healthy?”

Anders nodded. “As far as I can tell you’re fine, you just now have some extra bits. You’ve grown a glad to produce the slick you have been experiencing. You also now have ovaries and a uterus, connected through a separate channel to your anus, which I believe will double as your birth canal when you give birth.”

Cullen and Dorian both looked up at Anders. “When?”

Anders blushed nervously. “Uh, yeah. Congratulations, you’re pregnant!”

Dorian’s breath hitched. “Are you sure?”

Anders nodded. “Positive. I’ve treated many pregnant women over the years. It’s unmistakable. Also, you should know, I sensed two. You’re going to have twins.”

“Oh my,” Dorian breathed. “Did you hear that, _Amatus_? Twins!”

Cullen hugged Dorian happily. “Yes, I heard. I should be horrified but…I’m not. I am just so happy, Love.”

“Holy shit,” Varric said from the corner he’d been standing in. “Even I couldn’t make up something this crazy!”

“May I examine you as well, Knight-Captain?” Anders asked.

“It’s Commander now,” Cullen corrected. “However you can just call me Cullen. Will…will it hurt?”

Anders smiled. “No. As a Templar you should know spirit healing doesn’t hurt, Cullen. I’m just going to use my magic to see what physical changes have been done and make sure you’re healthy.”

“Alright, go ahead then,” Cullen said, lying himself back down, trying not to shiver with fright. Dorian too his hand time and tried to reassure Cullen as best as he could.

Anders moved to the other side of the bed, flaring his magic back to life and probing Cullen. The spirit magic actually felt soothing and Cullen calmed under Anders tender ministrations.

“You seem perfectly healthy,” Anders informed them. “The only real concern would be the lingering effects of lyrium withdrawal, but you seem to be handling that better than most.”

“How did you…?” Cullen looked aghast. Now Anders and Varric knew his secret as well.

“Oh, I’m sorry, was that supposed to be a secret?” Anders apologized. “It was very simple to detect; I promise I won’t share it with anyone else.”

“Thank you,” Cullen sighed. “That goes for you as well, Varric.”

“Alright, alright,” Varric said, throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

“As for your other…condition, all I could detect was the additional mass that is used to form the knot, and now your testicles are larger and…more efficient,” Anders completed his diagnosis.

Cullen blushed and Varric barked out a laugh at that.

“Thank you, Anders,” Cullen sighed in relief. “Not that I necessarily want to, but would all this be reversible without blood magic?”

Anders shook his head. “No. Even with blood magic it wouldn’t be reversible without the exact wording of the original spell, and in a case like this, it may even require the original participants and the use of the same source of blood.”

“That’s what I thought,” Cullen sighed. “May we have a moment alone, please?”

Anders nodded, pulling his cloak back on and raising the hood. “Of course. Send for me if you need anything.”

“Well, this is all moving rather…fast,” Dorian eyed Cullen warily.

Cullen reached back and massaged the back of his neck. “Yes, it is. By rights I should be a lot more upset. This has taken over my life in a span of days. It’s interrupted my plans; it’s delayed our action against Alexius. I should be well and truly pissed off,” Cullen scowled. A scowl the quickly softened when he saw fear in Dorian’s eyes. “Yet, somehow it just feels…right.”

Dorian nodded. “It’s all a bit overwhelming, but I don’t recall ever feeling quite this… _happy_ …before.” He wrapped his arms around Cullen then. “So, are you ready for fatherhood?”

Cullen looked at Dorian and smiled while running his hands through Dorian’s hair, playing with it idly. “Maker, I’m not sure. Are you ready for _motherhood_?” Cullen teased.

Dorian mock hit Cullen and they both laughed.

“Well I think it’s probably time we got up and faced the world again,” Cullen said, slowly rising from the bed.

“Indeed,” Dorian agreed. “If nothing else I need to stretch my legs for a bit.”

“Then walk with me to the tavern so we can get some food,” Cullen invited.

“I would love to,” Dorian agreed. “I’m positively famished, especially now that I’m eating for three!”

***

As they walked towards the tavern, Cullen and Dorian noted the hushed whispers and suspicious looks the pair of them got. It was somewhat to be expected as Cullen had holed himself up for so long without much word as to why.

It wasn’t until people started to gather around them, some holding weapons openly, others holding baskets of vegetables, of all things.

Once they were completely hemmed in, Cullen growled. “Now see here, what’s the meaning of this?!”

“Step away from the Magister, Commander,” one of the men said. “We know he’s put you under his spell.”

“Aye!” another man shouted. “No ‘vint is gonna enthrall our commander!”

The next thing they knew, men and women were throwing rotten vegetables at Dorian, who instinctively ducked and curled up on the ground, trying to protect his abdomen.

“ENOUGH!” Cullen shouted. “I would have you all know that I am NOT enthralled by this man.”

“Then why’d you spend so many days locked away with ‘im?” someone asked. “The noises comin’ from your cabin were _unholy_!”

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen growled. “As commander of the Inquisition, I do NOT have to explain myself to any of you! Now let us pass.”

“Clear the area!” came a shout. The crowd parted to show Cassandra, sword drawn. “This is not how you treat our Commander, or a visiting Altus from Tevinter. Now move along!”

Cullen bent to help Dorian stand. “Thank you, Seeker.”

“So you’re through locking yourselves away in your cabin?” Cassandra asked, suspicious.

“For the foreseeable future, yes,” Cullen said. “We were on our way to the tavern to get a bite to eat. After that I was planning on calling a war council to discuss this…situation.”

Cassandra nodded and escorted them both to the tavern. She didn’t let them out of her sight, but she chose not to join them for their meal. Once complete she escorted them to the war room, where Leliana, Josephine and Herah were already waiting.

“Take a seat gentleman,” Cassandra directed. “This may take a while.”

***

Sometime later the Herald and her advisors looked dumbfounded. “Twins?” Cassandra shook her head. “How can you be so certain?”

“We had a healer look us over,” Cullen offered in explanation, not ready to reveal Anders’ presence just yet.

“All this from a blood magic ritual that your father performed, months ago?” Leliana asked Dorian for clarification.

“Yes, whilst I was chained, against my will, in the basement of his estate no less,” Dorian confirmed.

“What do you plan to do about this?” Cassandra asked, pointedly.

“Do? What do you mean do?” Dorian sounded aghast. “What do most people do when they find they are with child? Carry them the term and raise them as best as they can.”

“So you plan to keep the…twins?” Josephine asked. “This may complicate many things, Commander.”

“I don’t care, Lady Montilyet,” Cullen growled. “We are keeping the children.”

“Then there can be only one course of action,” Josephine said firmly. “You must marry. We will say it is an action to strengthen our ties to Tevinter and it will be seen as a diplomatic and political move.”

“She’s rather good at sucking all the romance out of this, isn’t she?” Dorian asked Cullen, pretending Josephine couldn’t hear him.

“We’ll talk later, in private, Love,” Cullen said, taking one of Dorian’s hands in his. “As for you lot, we’ve explained what’s going on, but I will not let you dictate what we do going forward.”

“But…Commander,” Josephine protested.

“No ifs, ands or buts,” Cullen said. “If and when there is to be a wedding, it will be up to us to decide and _we_ will inform _you_.”

“Now that that’s settled,” Dorian interjected. “I do believe you were all planning on storming Redcliffe Castle? As I was trying to say before all the Void broke loose, is that I can help your plan succeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the whirlwind continues! I do plan to write this story through to at least the end of Trespasser, so while this all seems to be moving fast, there's still a lot of story left to tell.


	6. Temporal Disturbance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Cullen's link becomes severed when Dorian is flung into the future with the Herald. Will they be able to survive their forced separation?

Cullen had argued against Dorian taking the risk and helping the Herald and her team get the upper hand on Alexius in Redcliffe Castle, but in the end he acquiesced. Dorian was a powerful mage from Tevinter, and he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and Cullen’s new Alpha instincts to _protect_ had to be kept in check.

They set out early the next day. At least now that Dorian and Cullen were fully bonded, they no longer experienced pain upon separation, much to their mutual relief.

Cullen remained behind in Haven, while the Herald, her party, and Leliana’s agents had all made it to Redcliffe. The Herald went on to the main gates of the castle while Dorian joined Leliana and her agents, gaining access through the secret entrance she had learned of years before, during the Blight.

Once inside, Dorian took the lead, using his magic to scan for and disable Alexius’ magical wards along the way. They made swift work of all that opposed them and soon they were poised and ready in the throne room.

Everything seemed to work like clockwork, and Alexius’ people were taken out with swift efficiency. Then, in a matter of moments, Dorian’s world turned upside down when Alexius produced the amulet. Dorian knew that amulet anywhere. It was the one they had been working on for so long, the one that they had hoped they could use to manipulate time.

Dorian screamed at Alexius, running towards him even as the time vortex opened in front of the Herald and before he knew it, he and Herah were sucked in.

***

Cullen was out with the troops, setting them through their paces. He barked an order at a new recruit when suddenly pain spiked up his spine and he collapsed to his knees, screaming in agony.

Cassandra ran over from where she had been practicing with the training dummies. “Commander! What’s wrong?”

Cullen looked up and choked. “Dorian! Something’s happened to Dorian!”

“Are you alright? Do you require a healer?” Cassandra asked.

Cullen shook his head no. “I just need to find Dorian!”

Cassandra nodded and rushed off. She came back with a horse. “Come, if we hurry we can make it to Redcliffe by nightfall.”

Cullen groaned in pain as he tried to stand. Cassandra mounted the horse and then helped Cullen mount behind her. She gave quick instructions to one of the recruits before wheeling the horse away and taking off in a fast trot towards Redcliffe.

***

When Dorian came to he felt cold and wet. And pain. His entire body felt like it was being immolated from the inside out.

He cried out, writhing in pain, in the several inches of water that covered the floor he was slouched on.

Herah crouched next to him. “Are you alright?”

Dorian hadn’t even realized that he’d been crying out in pain until then. He took a few deep breaths. “I…I’m not sure. It hurts and I no longer feel my connection to Cullen.”

“We need to get out of here,” Herah said matter-of-factly. “Can you stand?”

Dorian nodded and struggled to get up, finally managing it with Herah’s help. “I’m pretty sure we just traveled through time,” Dorian gritted through clenched teeth. “As for where and when we are, I’m much less certain.”

Herah nodded. Cautiously they made their way up out of the dungeons, where, to their horror, they found various members of the Inquisition, all suffering from severe red lyrium poisoning. They freed those they could, and put out of their misery those that were too far engulfed and near death.

They learned that they had travelled about one year into the future, and how someone known as The Elder One had managed to murder the Orelisan Empress, setting into motion events that allowed this Elder One to conquer all of Thedas with an army of demons.

Dorian also learned that Cullen had perished, months before, in a pitched battle against the demon army. He collapsed to his knees at that news. It explained his pain, his body reacting to the loss of his mate. What must Cullen have been feeling at the moment he and Herah had been flung into the future? Surely his defeat must have been in part because of the same pain Dorian found himself in now.

After that, Dorian had a single-minded obsession of returning to the past and fixing things and making sure that this future wouldn’t happen.

Despite the pain he was still in, Dorian fought ferociously at Herah’s side until they finally found the way to unlock the door to the throne room where Alexius had holed himself up. They needed that Maker-forsaken amulet to get back.

Alexius had been his mentor and his friend, and it pained him to see how far the man had truly fallen and to see the shell of what was left of Felix broke his heart.

In the end, killing both Felix and Alexius had been more of a mercy and finally Dorian held the amulet. He wished he had more time to make sure the spell would bring them back to the right place and time, but the Elder One and his demons had arrived and Leliana and the rest would barely have time to hold them off.

So Dorian took a deep breath and cast the spell, he and the Herald stepped through the vortex, hoping Dorian’s hasty calculations were correct.

***

Cullen and Cassandra arrived in Redcliffe just before nightfall and made their way directly to the castle. If they are stopped by Alexius’ guards, they’ll know their plans had failed and Cullen would likely have an answer for the pain he was in. Cullen feared the worst.

As they rode towards the castle, they were greeted by the sight of a small contingent from the Ferelden army marching in the same direction, led by none other than the King of Ferelden himself.

Cassandra stopped her horse when drew closer to the king. “Your Majesty,” Cullen croaked out. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I heard that a Tevinter Magister has taken up residence after kicking the Arl of Redcliffe out of his own home,” Alistair growled. “I am here to correct this affront.”

“Please, Your Majesty,” Cassandra bowed her head in respect. “Allow us to go in first. We were in the process of ending this farce ourselves and our agents are still within. Allow us to assess the situation before you enter.”

Alistair narrowed his eyes at them. “You’re Cullen Rutherford, aren’t you? Commander of the Inquisition forces?”

Cullen nodded weakly.

“I remember you. You finished your Templar training a couple of years ahead of me,” Alistair recalled. “And I remember you were the only survivor in the tower of Kinloch Hold. I was there when Elissa rescued you.”

Cullen nodded. “Yes, Your Majesty. I recall.”

“Alright, you may proceed. I’m giving you fifteen minutes, and then I’m marching in there and taking back the castle,” Alistair gestured for them to proceed.

As Cassandra and Cullen approached the inner courtyard, Cullen suddenly relaxed, his breath hitching as he whispered. “Dorian!”

Cullen couldn’t get off the horse fast enough and Cassandra found herself dashing after Cullen as he ran up the steps into the castle. Cullen flung the doors of the throne room wide and ran towards the dias just in time to see Herah take Alexius into custody.

Nearby stood Dorian, looking exhausted, but very much alive.

“Dorian!” Cullen exclaimed as he saw his mate, running towards him.

“Amatus!” Dorian cried in relief as his Alpha swept him up in his arms and hugged him tightly.

“I was so worried!” Cullen exclaimed. “What happened?”

“It’s quite a long story actually,” Dorian said as he cupped his mate’s face. “Suffice it to say that Herah and I were flung forward in time, which severed our link to each other. Were you in much pain?”

Cullen nodded, tears of relief streaming down his face. “Yes, but I endured it. I needed to get here, to make sure you were alright.”

Dorian nodded. “Yes. I was in pain as well, and it spurred me to find a way back to you. For you it may have been mere hours, but it took us several days before we had a way to return.”

“Days?!” Cullen sounded shocked. “How could you endure all that pain for days?”

“I had to. I had to for the twins, and I had to in order to come back to you, Amatus,” Dorian said.

“The twins!” Cullen exclaimed. “Are they alright?”

Dorian smiled. “I’m sure they are fine, but we can let Anders check me over once we get back, just to make sure.”

Cullen nodded.

Just then the sound of marching approached the throne room and Alistair entered with his troops, intent on restoring order within his kingdom.

Thankfully Alexius was already well in-hand, so there was only the matter of the mages and the deal they had made with the Venatori.

Alistair promptly banished the mages from Ferelden and Herah recruited them on the spot.

It was now quite late into the evening and Alistair allowed the Herald and the rest of her Inquisition inner-circle to rest in the castle for a night before returning to Haven. In the meantime, Fiona had to ready the mages to march at first light.

Alistair hosted a late evening meal before they all turned in, wanting to learn more about the Venatori and the time nonsense. Dorian and Herah gave a full accounting to the King.

“You mean to tell me that this Alexius developed magic that allows the travel through time?!” Alistair said incredulously.

“With my help, unfortunately,” Dorian said apologetically. “At the time we were working on it, it was all theoretical. We were never able to get it to work. Until now.”

Alistair looked at Herah. “Why are we trusting this Tevinter Magister again?”

“For starters, he’s only an Altus,” Herah began with a smirk. “Secondly, he saved my ass when I got pulled into the time vortex. Without him I would have never gotten back.”

“Oh well,” Alistair said. “Since you put it that way, I suppose I’ll refrain from throwing him into the dungeon in irons just yet.”

A low growl rumbled from Cullen and he possessively put his arm around Dorian without even realizing he’d done so. The instinct to protect his mate bubbled to the surface without a conscious thought.

Alistair threw up his hands in mock surrender. “Down boy. What’s gotten into you Ser Rutherford?”

Cullen blushed a deep red once he’d realized what he’d done. “My apologies, Your Majesty. I intended no offense.”

“It’s quite alright, Cullen,” Alistair shrugged. “Please, call me Alistair. This whole ‘your majesty’ business is getting quite tiresome.”

“Alright, _Alistair_ ,” Cullen teased, vaguely remembering the awkward young man who had been a couple of classes behind him in the Chantry.

“Alright, now out with it,” Alistair said. “Why are you acting so protective, over a _Tevinter mage_ no less?”

Cullen sighed, realizing that Alistair would find out the truth sooner or later, so it was best it came from them. He and Dorian, with help from Cassandra and the others, began to relate the tale of how he and Dorian had become mated, and how Dorian now carried their children.

“Wait! You’re telling me that a man…can become pregnant?!” Alistair blanched at the thought.

“With sufficient blood magic, yes,” Dorian confirmed.

“How does it…feel?” Alistair asked.

“To be pregnant?” Dorian shrugged. “It’s only been a few days so right now I don’t feel that much different, to be honest.”

“I thought I saw a lot of strange things during the Blight,” Alistair shook his head. “I think this one takes the cake. All of you are alright with this?”

“What choice do we have?” Herah asked. “It is nearly impossible to reverse; from everything we’ve been told.”

“But what about the…pregnancy?” Alistair asked warily. “What if they are possessed or something?”

“Are you trying to imply that I should terminate my pregnancy,” Dorian growled. “Just because you’re afraid my children might be possessed?”

Alistair nodded. “That is exactly what I’m implying. We’ve had more than enough problems without dealing with demon possessed babies.”

“With all due respect, _Your Majesty_ ,” Cullen said in a low growl. “You have no jurisdiction over the Inquisition and therefore have no jurisdiction over its members. You will not harm my children!”

“Fine, be that way,” Alistair said icily. “Cullen Stanton Rutherford and Dorian Pavus are hereby banished from Ferelden until such time as I have proof that their children are not demon possessed. You will leave at first light along with the rest of those accursed mages. Don’t make be banish the entire Inquisition while I’m at it.”

Alistair then got up and stalked off without another word.

“Well that was rather…unexpected,” Dorian huffed.

“We better turn in, Love,” Cullen suggested with a heavy sigh. “We’ll need to make an early start of it tomorrow regardless.”

Dorian clung to Cullen that night, never wanting to let the man go. After their mutual ordeal, the pair of them were exhausted and they fell into a deep, dreamless sleep in each other’s arms.


	7. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes. The breach is closed, and Haven attacked.

As the weeks passed, Dorian and Cullen fell into an almost natural rhythm. They awoke in each other’s arms, and broke fast together each morning. Then Cullen went off to train the troops, while Dorian had been recruited by Fiona to help train the mages for battle.

Most of the mages had never stepped outside a Circle before all the Circles fell, and none had any real experience using their magic in combat. Dorian had extensive training in combat techniques and he slowly transformed the contingent of mages from mousey librarians into something at least resembling a mage fighting force.

Dorian’s training focused on how to attack and defend against various types of demons, knowing they could still be facing a demon army at some point in the future.

After morning trainings, Cullen and Dorian would meet for lunch and a game of chess, before going through one more round of training before the dinner bell. They would end their day in the Tavern having dinner, talking and laughing with various members of the Inquisition. When Herah wasn’t traipsing around Thedas closing rifts and hunting down clues about this Elder One, she would often join them.

After dinner, Dorian and Cullen would secretly meet with Anders, who was still in Haven incognito. Anders would use his magic to check on both Dorian’s and the twins’ health and development. So far everything seemed to be proceeding along well and all parties involved remained healthy, much to their relief.

As they would fall asleep in each other’s arms, Cullen often rubbed Dorian’s growing belly, lulling the mage to sleep.

***

Finally, the mages were deemed ready to attempt to help Herah close the breach. Herah had established camps across Ferelden by now, closed most of the known rifts and forged numerous alliances. There was little point in delaying any longer.

The night before they planned to march up to the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Herah and the group that was quickly being called her “inner-circle” gathered for dinner as usual.

They could hear Cullen and Dorian arguing from outside the tavern and as the tavern door opened Cullen roared. “Absolutely not! I will not have you endangering yourself or our children!!”

Dorian stalked over to Herah, his face livid. “Herald, can you tell that obstinate commander of yours that you will need my assistance tomorrow to close the breach?!”

Cullen, looking equally livid, stopped next to Dorian. “I will not have him risking his life or the lives of our children!”

Dorian threw his hands in the air. “How do you women stand it? Do you enjoy being coddled like children by your husbands?!”

The people at the table with Herah tried very hard to suppress their laughter, but Varric couldn’t hold it in anymore and began to laugh uproariously. The rest of the table joined him, making Cullen and Dorian look at them all in shock.

Herah stood and looked at the two of them. “My apologies, but watching you two fight like an old married couple is extremely amusing.”

“Well that’s all well and good,” Dorian frowned, crossing his arms. “But what about this lummox not _allowing_ me to join the mages tomorrow?”

Herah looked at Cullen. “I’m sorry Commander, but he’s right. I need him there to coordinate the mages. He’s been working with them for weeks to prepare and I’ll need his expertise if we run into more demons pouring through that breach while we attempt to close it.”

Cullen’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “Fine, you win, Love, but I’m going with you.”

Herah shook her head. “No Commander. I need you here in Haven with the troops just in case the Elder One decides to make his move.”

Cullen growled in frustration and just turned on his heel and stomped out of the tavern. Dorian was about to follow when Herah grabbed his arm. “Let him go. Give him some time to calm down first. He’ll come around and see the logic in it.”

Dorian nodded and sat, accepting the offered bowl of stew from the barmaid, along with a mug of water. He really missed being able to drink himself under a table, now especially. However, he didn’t want to harm the children unnecessarily, so he continued to stew in his sobriety.

Cullen never came back to their cabin that night, and Dorian worried. He hadn’t slept alone in weeks and he tossed and turned, burying his face into Cullen’s pillow, trying to find comfort in his lingering scent.

Dorian’s heart ached at having hurt Cullen, but the Inquisition and defeating the Elder One had to come first, or else there would be no future for either of them or their children. Surely Cullen must see that.

Finally, just after dawn, Cullen returned to the cabin. Dorian was still awake, sobbing softly into Cullen’s pillow. He sat up, feeling his heart race as he looked at Cullen as the man stalked towards him. Cullen dropped to his knees besides the bed, and clutched Dorian to him, whispering “ _I’m sorry_ ” over and over.

They just held each other for a while before realizing it was time they were up and getting ready. It would be a difficult day for them both without any sleep, but they both would manage, somehow.

Cullen walked Dorian over to where the Herah and the mages were waiting, and before letting him go he swept Dorian up into his arms and gave him a deep, passionate kiss, before whispering into his ear. “Stay safe and come back to me.”

Dorian nodded before extricating himself from Cullen’s arms and heading out towards the ruins. Cullen turned and put his troops on high alert for the rest of the day.

***

Dorian placed the mages around Herah in what he thought was the most efficient configuration possible. They would be able to channel their energy into her as she closed the breach, and if demons did make it through, they were well positioned to attack and defend as well.

Dorian nodded to Herah when they were all in place. “Well, here goes nothing.”

Herah fired up the anchor on her hand, and the mages jammed their staves into the ground, channeling their magic into her. The Herald then unleashed the power of the anchor, sending a powerful green beam right into the heart of the breach.

Dorian could feel Herah faltering as the breach slowly began to close. He jammed his own staff into the ground and began to channel his magic into her as well, realizing she could use every bit of magical help she could get now.

The breach began to collapse in on itself and with a final, primal yell, Herah closed it off with a snap of her wrist. She collapsed to her knees, weakened by the effort, but the breach was finally closed.

Cheers arose from the mages and Dorian felt proud of their accomplishment. He helped the Herald to her feet and they marched triumphantly down the mountain, back to Haven. By the time they arrived, celebrations had already broken out around the small village.

Dorian hurried to find Cullen, who was waiting near the Chantry. Cullen swept him up into his arms, laughing. “You did it! I can’t believe you did it!”

“Well it was a group effort, I assure you,” Dorian said, uncharacteristically before kissing Cullen soundly.

They all let down their guard then and joined in the celebrations. Dorian and Cullen were sitting by one of the many bonfires when Haven was attacked without warning.

Dorian and Cullen scrambled to their feet and set into motion, almost by instinct. Cullen mobilized the troops as quickly as he could and Dorian went to round up the mages.

Soon all the void broke loose and they were confronted by an army of what they began calling Red Templars. They were led by the infamous Elder One. A strange young man had appeared by the gates to warn Haven of the attack, slightly too late. He was ushered inside and he immediately went to help.

Cullen ordered everyone into the Chantry, and Herah was busy clearing the Red Templars from the Trebuchets in order to fire them.

Dorian ushered as many people as he could into the Chantry, trying to help keep them calm while the battle raged outside. Cullen eventually made it to the Chantry as well, followed by the Herald and all the rest they had been able to round up.

Cullen seemed at his wits end, and suggested they sacrifice themselves by burying Haven under the mountain with a few well-placed Trebuchet shots. Dorian was shocked that his mate would even suggest such a sacrifice, but clearly he felt cornered and with no other alternatives.

That’s when Chancellor Roderick recalled a possible escape route and relief washed over Dorian as Cullen accepted the proposal. Dorian and Cole, with Chancellor Roderick, helped lead the survivors up the hidden path into the Frostbacks with as much supplies as they were able to take from the Chantry, while Herah was set to let loose the Trebuchets and bury the town as soon as everyone was safely away.

***

After what felt like hours of trudging in the frozen cold of the Frostbacks, Cullen finally called for a halt behind a large outcropping of rocks, where they could seek shelter. Quickly the survivors began setting up tents and building fires. Cole remained at the side of Chancellor Roderick, who had been severely injured in the attack.

Cullen, Cassandra and Leliana worried over the Herald. If she didn’t make it, they had no way to close the rest of the rifts in Thedas. The larger breach, thankfully had finally been closed, but there was still so much more that needed to be done.

Finally, about an hour after the camp had been set up, Herah was found, wandering blindly in the snow. They quickly bundled her up and tucked her into a cot. Mother Giselle stayed by her side to make sure she was alright. Dorian watched as Cullen, with lack of sleep and frayed nerves, began arguing with Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra. None of them could agree upon what to do next and the entire mood of the camp was brought down, a stark contrast to the revelry they had had only hours before.

The argument escalated and finally all parties walked away in frustration. Surprisingly, soon after, Dorian began to hear singing. Mother Giselle had begun to sing a familiar Chantry hymn, while the Herald stood next to her. Within moments others began to lend their voices to the hymn.

Dorian’s breath caught when he heard Cullen’s voice rose among the others. Cullen’s voice was divine perfection to his ears and his heart fluttered at the very sound of it, bringing tears of joy to his eyes.

Many people walked up to the Herald, still singing, and knelt before her in reverent devotion. If they had doubts of her being the Herald of Andraste before, they certainly believed now, having been delivered from the very jaws of death itself.

***

Later, Dorian and Cullen cuddled on a cot in their assigned tent, snuggling closely for warmth. “I can’t believe we survived all that, _Amatus_.”

“I am so grateful we did. I am happy to have you in my arms, safe and sound,” Cullen said kissing Dorian’s temple. “I worried so much for you today.”

Dorian hummed in contentment and asked. “Why didn’t you ever tell me you sang?”

Cullen chuckled. “I don’t know. It never came up. I only ever sing when it’s called in the Chantry. In general I don’t.”

“Well I think you should sing much more often,” Dorian insisted. “Your voice is absolute perfection to my ears.”

“Shall I sing you to sleep then?” Cullen asked sleepily.

Dorian nodded. “Yes, if it’s not too much trouble.”

Cullen chuckled again, and sang Dorian a sweet little lullaby that his mother used to sing, lulling the mage into a sweet, dreamless sleep.


	8. Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition reaches Skyhold and appoints their Inquisitor. Dorian and Cullen take some time to enjoy their new quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates - I wanted to get a couple of one-offs written for fans of my Fenders fan fic. To apologize have a chapter of fluffy smut! :)

Herah and Solas lead the survivors from their refugee camp in the Frostbacks to a fortress they are told is named Skyhold. It is impressive, despite its age and crumbling infrastructure. With enough time and work Cullen is sure they can make it into the perfect base of operations. At least even in its current state it’s far more defensible than Haven ever was.

Cullen settled on a tower in the battlements that overlooked the bridge into Skyhold for his office. He briefly considered setting up the loft above as their sleeping quarters but Dorian reminded him that they were expecting twins, and that the loft had a large hole in the roof.

Cullen had to agree that the loft above his office was no place to raise children, and reluctantly agreed to requisition proper quarters for them.

Once they were somewhat settled, Cullen, Cassandra, Josephine and Leliana locked themselves away for an entire morning. When they emerged, they sought out Herah and offered the qunari the position of Inquisitor. She willingly accepted, with all of Skyhold cheering her on.

After that, life slowly returned to a routine and after a couple of weeks of work clearing out rubble and reinforcing walls, Dorian and Cullen were finally able to move into their new quarters.

***

Cullen and Dorian managed to retire to their new quarters after dinner in the Herald’s Rest with the Inquisitor and their usual group, which was now joined by Cole, the Iron Bull and Krem.

Dorian at his side, Cullen took out one of the keys Josephine had given him earlier that afternoon and opened the door to their quarters.

Cullen stood dumbfounded for a moment at the sight. Dorian looked positively giddy. “Amatus, look at the size of that bed!”

There was a large four-poster bed centered between two large windows. In one corner there was a bath tub, large enough for two. There was also a large fireplace with a fire crackling merrily and in the other corner of the room was a desk and a couple of book shelves. Finally, at the foot of the bed were two bassinettes ready and waiting for their future occupants.

“Oh my word, this is perfect,” Dorian exclaimed, tears rimming his eyes. He had become much more emotional of late, thanks to the changes in his hormones.

Cullen closed and locked the door behind him. He was still a bit dumbstruck by it all. This room and these furnishings were far more luxurious than he’d ever lived in his entire life. From his small shared bedroom with his brothers on his parents’ farm, to the small shared quarters he’d always had as a Templar, to the small cabin he’d slept in in Haven, he’d never imagined living quite so…extravagantly.

Yet, for Dorian, he knew this was probably slightly rustic. Cullen had to smirk at how fate had brought them together, two men who couldn’t have been more opposite.

“What’s that look for, Amatus?” Dorian asked, stepping into Cullen’s space and cradling the Commander’s face in his hands as he searched those warm, honey eyes with his own.

“Oh, just thinking about how fate brought us together, despite how polar opposite we are,” Cullen smiled at Dorian. “I would never have believed any of this would be possible.”

“You’re not regretting any of this are you?” Dorian frowned. “You know it wasn’t my fault.”

“No, Love,” Cullen sighed. “I’m not regretting it at all. I’m just amazed every day at how happy you make me.”

“Good,” Dorian said. “I don’t think I could do this without you. My strapping young Templar.”

Cullen snorted. “Young? We’re the same age, you know.”

“Are we now?” Dorian smirked as he walked back towards the bed and flounced onto it. “How would you know?”

Cullen blushed. “Josephine did some research with Leliana’s help.”

“Really? On little old me?” Dorian said in mock horror.

“Come now, you knew she would,” Cullen chastised. “A Tevinter _Magister_ showing up out of nowhere, getting himself knocked up by the Commander of the Inquisition. How could she not?”

“Point taken,” Dorian agreed. He then crooked his finger at Cullen, indicating the man should come closer.

“Were you always this insatiable in bed?” Cullen asked with a chuckle. “I mean…before?”

Dorian shrugged. “I never really had the opportunity. I suppose I’m making up for lost time. Plus, it would be a shame to let all this slick dripping out of my ass go to waste.”

Cullen laughed as he began to shed his armor, placing it on an armor stand that someone had thoughtfully put near the door.

Once Cullen removed his smalls, he crawled onto the bed next to Dorian, who had also divested himself of his clothing as well, discarding it in a messy heap beside the bed.

Dorian looked at Cullen curiously for a moment. “You know I don’t know if I’ve ever asked you if you’d had previous…relations…with anyone before me.”

Cullen blushed and stammered. “Well…I…I…never had much opportunity.”

“Are you telling me you were a virgin, Amatus?” Dorian tried not to laugh. “Did no young maid ever catch your fancy?”

“Well, erm, there was one,” Cullen blushed. “A young mage back at the Ferelden Circle. She flirted with me incessantly. I…sort of fancied her…but…she was my charge…I just couldn’t.”

“And no one else since then?” Dorian sounded bemused.

“Well, after what I went through at Kinloch…I really lost all interest,” Cullen shrugged. “Then everything that happened in Kirkwall, didn’t really lend itself to…romantic liaisons.”

“I see,” Dorian said thoughtfully. “It looks like we both have a lot of time to make up for, don’t you think?”

“I suppose we do, don’t we?” Cullen chuckled before pulling Dorian into an embrace, pressing his lips against the mage’s, savoring their soft warmth before parting his lips and licking them with his tongue, seeking entrance.

Dorian moaned into the kiss, parting his lips for Cullen’s insistent tongue as he deepened the kiss and turned himself fully into Cullen’s embrace.

Cullen rolled himself onto of Dorian, who eagerly opened his legs to accommodate Cullen’s bulk. Cullen kneeled back to take in the sight of Dorian offering himself up to him. Dorian’s cock lay hard and heavy on his swelling abdomen, and his anus was leaking slick, readying itself.

“Always so good for me, always wet and ready,” Cullen growled happily, teasing a finger into Dorian.

“Yes, Alpha,” Dorian groaned.

They no longer questioned their instincts during their couplings. Cullen always instinctually became the dominant and Dorian was happily submissive to him. Outside of the bedroom they treated each other as equals, but when it came to mating and sex, the alpha/omega instincts took over. The urges were too strong to ignore for either one of them and they had both decided to just give in to them. Fighting the instincts had just left them frustrated and unsatisfied.

After Cullen had properly opened his lover he leaned back to take in the sight of him, and inhaled the omega musk permeating the room deeply. “Get on your hands and knees for me, present yourself,” Cullen quietly commanded.

“Yes, Alpha,” Dorian said eagerly, scrambling to comply, presenting his arse for Cullen.

Cullen gave his hard and eager cock a few strokes before leaning forward and lining himself up with Dorian’s weeping hole. “That’s my good boy,” Cullen praised as he slid himself inside his mate.

Dorian shuddered with pleasure as Cullen filled him so completely. Dorian couldn’t even remember any other lover coming close. From the first, sex with Cullen had been mind-blowing. Dorian occasionally chuckled to himself when he thought about how much his father’s attempt to change him had so gloriously backfired.

Cullen began to slowly thrust in and out of Dorian. “That’s it, good boy, take it. Take everything I have to give you.”

Dorian groaned with pleasure, pushing back onto Cullen’s cock even as the man began to thrust harder and faster. Then Cullen changed the angle, hitting Dorian’s prostrate with ever harder thrust and Dorian keened, his hands grasping the bedcovers until his knuckles turned white, and arching his back more into the thrusts.

They both broke out in a light sheen of sweat as Cullen continued to pound into his lover, his mate, savoring the tight heat that enveloped his cock. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Even after having done this almost daily for many weeks, it still felt just as amazing as that first time.

Before meeting Dorian, Cullen had never found other men at all attractive, but now he just couldn’t get enough of _this_ man. His scent alone drove him crazy, and his flawless, caramel colored skin and those storm-grey eyes that were always filled with so much emotion. Dorian always looked at him with much love and devotion, it made his heart ache in the best way possible.

Dorian was practically writhing in pleasure beneath him now when Cullen got a deliciously wicked idea. Without breaking the pace of his thrusts he leaned over Dorian’s back and growled into the mage’s ear. “Can you be my good boy and cum for me? Just like this? Just from my cock?”

Dorian whimpered with need, his own cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs. He couldn’t recall ever cumming untouched and he wasn’t sure. Yet the pleasure had been building slowly to that familiar, welcome crescendo.

“Need your knot, please!” Dorian begged.

Cullen continued to pound Dorian’s ass, hard. “Cum for me first. Just from my cock. You can do it, my good boy. My perfect omega. Cum for me. Now,” Cullen growled the command as he made a particularly hard thrust against Dorian’s prostrate.

Dorian screamed in ecstasy as he came, collapsing beneath Cullen. The ex-Templar had to hold his hips in place as he slammed into the mage several more times before pushing his knot into Dorian’s loosened hole. As soon as it slipped in, Cullen was cumming, flooding Dorian with his seed, just as Dorian’s muscles tightened around his knot, locking them together.

Cullen shuddered through his first release before gently laying himself and Dorian onto their sides. From all the couplings they’d had before, Cullen knew he’d continue to cum for a while yet, before his knot would deflate and they could separate.

Cullen wrapped his arms around Dorian as they drifted in post-coital bliss. “You were so good for me again, my Love.”

Dorian chuckled. “I don’t think I can deny you anything, Amatus, especially when you go all Alpha on me. That was simply amazing. I never would have believed anyone could cum untouched like that.”

Cullen nuzzled Dorian’s neck, kissing and licking. He chuckled then. “What if I were to command you to only cum on my cock and never from anything else? Would you let me control you like that?”

“Oh, Amatus, the things you say,” Dorian breath quickened at the thought. “If you honestly commanded it, I think I would have no choice but to obey. Just promise not to abuse those Alpha powers of yours, hmm?”

Cullen kissed the back of Dorian’s neck. “I promise. I just want to love and protect you and our pups, Love. I want to make you feel wonderful. I just also have this overwhelming need to be in control.”

Dorian nodded. “I have this overwhelming need to be controlled…by you, Amatus. Only you. I think it’s probably part of the hormonal changes we’ve gone through.”

“You don’t mind, do you?” Cullen asked as continued to nuzzle and nip at Dorian’s neck and ear.

Dorian shook his head. “No. I’ve never felt so safe and loved in my entire life. I give up my control to you freely. I know you would never deliberately hurt me.”

Cullen smiled at that. “Thank you, Love. Thank you for trusting me. Trusting…this. I know I should be angry about it all, but…with you in my arms I can’t seem to bring myself to care about how much I’ve been changed.”

“I haven’t asked in a while,” Dorian changed the subject. “How are you handling your lyrium withdrawal? You seem to sleep through the night quite well now.”

“I don’t know how or why, except perhaps because of the recent changes in my physiology,” Cullen shrugged. “But I feel fine. Better than fine. I feel better than I have in ages. It almost feels like this change in me has also cured my lyrium addiction. I haven’t had a craving for the stuff in…weeks.”

“I’m so happy to hear that, Amatus,” Dorian said with relief. “When you first told me about it, I was quite worried for your health.”

***

They continued resting until Cullen finally was able to slip out of Dorian. Afterwards they decided to take advantage of their new bath tub, Dorian used an ice spell, followed by a fire spell, to fill the tub with hot, steaming water.

Cullen still marveled at Dorian’s casual use of magic. A circle mage would never have dared such a cavalier use of magic, especially in front of a Templar, ex or not. Such displays had once caused him to flinch, but he had become used to it. It was just a part of who Dorian was and Cullen loved every part of Dorian, including the fact he was a powerful, well-trained mage, unafraid of showing off his powers.

They got into the tub together, Cullen first, with Dorian resting his back on Cullen’s chest. It felt nice to soak in hot water and just relax for a little while. As the water began to cool a bit, they helped each other wash before readying themselves for bed. They both generally slept naked so they only had to dry themselves off thoroughly before slipping between the sheets, under the thick comforter. The bed was so luxurious; Cullen wasn’t sure how he’d ever go back to sleeping on a cot or bedroll again.

Before settling into Cullen’s arms completely, Dorian doused all the candles in the room with a flick of is wrist, which made Cullen chuckle deeply. Then he was wrapping himself around his Omega, and Cullen fell into a deep, contented sleep.

***

The next morning as Cullen and Dorian were just leaving their new quarters, about to start their regular morning routine, when a runner came to summon them to the Inquisitor’s quarters.

When they arrived, Herah handed a letter to Dorian. “It’s from your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dum duuuum. Well you all knew we'd have to have a confrontation with Halward eventually...


	9. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Cullen confront Halward Pavus.

Cullen and Dorian rode together towards Redcliffe, accompanied by a small contingent of Inquisition soldiers. They didn’t know what to expect when they arrived in Redcliffe to meet with this supposed family retainer that was waiting for Dorian, but Cullen wanted to be prepared. He wasn’t about to allow his mate to be kidnapped and dragged back to the Tevinter Imperium against his will.

Cullen and Dorian had opted to share a large, sturdy horse, Dorian being anxious about this meeting and needing Cullen’s closeness to help him remain calm.

They arrived at the inn in Redcliffe by mid-afternoon. Cullen dismounted before helping Dorian down from his horse. Dorian had chosen to wear loose, flowing robes to hide the slowly growing baby bump.

Dorian walked slightly ahead, and Cullen could smell the fear coming from his mate in waves. He wanted to push ahead but he knew Dorian had to do this his way. However, Cullen was just a few steps behind as Dorian entered the dark inn.

“There’s no one else here,” Dorian said to Cullen over his shoulder. “This doesn’t bode well…”

Just after Cullen closed the door behind him, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. A man dressed in Tevinter robes stopped, looking down at them. “Dorian.”

“Father,” Dorian almost spat. “I should have known the story of a family retainer was just a ruse.”

“I knew you wouldn’t have come, otherwise,” Halward said. “It seems you were given the letter, despite my specific instructions. I can’t believe you felt the need to bring the Inquisition’s commander with you as well.”

“Well you can bloody well believe it,” Cullen said, striding forward. “I’m not letting you lay a hand on him.”

“Come now, Commander,” Halward tried to placate the ex-Templar. “This meeting really is just family business, if you wouldn’t mind?”

Cullen growled at Halward, at even trying to imply he wasn’t part of Dorian’s family.

“Oh my,” Halward said non-chalantly. “Dorian could you do something about this Ferelden dog-lord of yours?”

“This dog-lord,” Dorian sneered, “is more family to me than you will ever be. If he goes, I go as well.”

“That is no way to speak to your father,” Halward chastised. “You will be coming back to Tevinter and you will marry Livia. I didn’t go through all the work of arranging that ritual for you to just run away from your responsibilities.”

Dorian laughed. He actually laughed. “You don’t know, do you? You actually think your ritual _worked_!”

Halward looked at his son in confusion.

“You’re a complete fool, father,” Dorian said, still chuckling. “The ritual did change me, but not in the way you had intended. If you had researched the spell properly you would have known, it was the wrong one. Although I must say, I’m rather grateful you didn’t.”

“What are you talking about Dorian?” Halward asked.

“Did you ever come across the ancient practice of producing Alphas and Omegas?” Dorian asked pointedly, while reaching around and drawing Cullen towards him.

Halward’s eyes went wide when he realized how wrong he had gotten the ritual he performed on his son. How very wrong indeed.

“Do you mean to tell me that you? And he?” Halward stuttered.

“Yes, father. Your ritual turned me into an Omega male, and Cullen was the first compatible man I encountered,” Dorian affirmed. “Your spell turned him into an Alpha. My Alpha. He is my mate.”

Halward teetered and looked like he was about to pass out. “So the legends about Alphas and Omegas are…true?”

“Apparently so, Father,” Dorian said smugly.

“Then if you’ve mated…and bonded…are you?” Halward asked.

“Very much so, I’m afraid,” Dorian acknowledged, pulling away his robes to show the swell of his abdomen. “Twins, in fact. Congratulations, it appears you will get your wish for a Pavus heir after all!”

Halward staggered back, looking a bit unwell. “You…you allowed yourself to be impregnated by…by…a _Ferelden dog-lord_? How could you sully the Pavus name like that?”

“You’re the one who sullied the Pavus name, Father,” Dorian said angrily. “You once taught me that blood magic was for weak-minded fools. You can now count yourself among them.”

“It was the only recourse,” Halward said defensively. “You refused to see reason. We must uphold the Pavus line.”

“Well, as you can see, I will be doing that just fine on my own,” Dorian sneered. “I do believe we’re finished here, Amatus.”

Cullen nodded and was about to turn with Dorian to leave when Halward brought his magic to bear. Cullen may no longer have been a Templar and may no longer be taking lyrium, but he still had enough skill to cast a smite.

Before Halward even had a chance to cast, Cullen hit him with a powerful smite, bringing the magister to his knees. Even Dorian whimpered at feeling the residual edges of the smite. “Sorry, Love.”

Cullen strode over to Halward and lifted him by the front of his robes. “Now listen to me very carefully, mage. Dorian is _my_ mate. He is carrying _my_ pups. You will not threaten their lives again or you _will_ suffer the consequences.”

“Unhand me you brute!” Halward cried. “You have no idea what you are doing to the Pavus lineage!”

With that Cullen lost all decorum. Growling he curled his hand into a fist and slowly raised it. Halward’s eyes went wide with fear and Cullen struck, knocking the mage out cold with a single blow.

As Halward’s body crumpled to the floor, Cullen protectively embraced Dorian. “Don’t worry, Love. I will always protect you from monsters like that.”

Dorian trembled in Cullen’s grasp, more from the fright of what his father may have intended to do, than from Cullen’s reaction.

“Shh. It’s alright, Love. You’re alright.” Cullen soothed. Dorian began to relax against him, taking deep, steadying breaths.

Cullen slowly released his trembling mate and went to check on Halward. “He still lives. I think we should get out of here.”

Dorian nodded. “Yes, I would be happy to never see that man again.”

“Then you shan’t ever have to,” Cullen reassured him.

***

Cullen held Dorian close to him in the saddle on the entire ride home. Dorian was still trembling from the encounter and Cullen worried about what the stress would do to their pups.

As soon as they were back at Skyhold, Cullen made Dorian go to their quarters to rest, while he went to find Anders.

Cullen explained what had happened to the cloaked healer as they made their way to his quarters, where they found Dorian lying curled into a fetal position on the bed.

Cullen sat down next to the mage. “Love, Anders is here to check you over,” Cullen said softly, brushing back some of Dorian’s hair that had come loose and was falling into his face.

Cullen then stood up and made room for Anders. “Dorian, can you lie onto your back for me so I can examine you and the twins?”

Dorian nodded and stretched himself out but almost immediately curled in on himself with a twinge of pain. “It…it hurts. Anders, what’s wrong?”

Cullen rushed to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to Dorian in order to be closer to him.

Anders frowned and immediately activated his spirit magic, scanning the mage. “Hmm…” Anders mumbled.

Cullen and Dorian both blanched at that. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Anders looked at them both quite seriously before breaking out into a grin. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have left you hanging like that. It’s just too easy to tease new parents.”

“So there’s nothing wrong?” Dorian sagged in relief.

“Just a little gas, probably caused by the stress you put yourself through today,” Anders confirmed. “Although I would advise not to put yourself into any more situations that stressful. The twins are fine and developing normally, but they definitely were mildly affected by the stress. Catching the edge of that smite was also not good for them, so less smiting around Dorian, please.”

“I’m…I’m sorry, Love,” Cullen apologized. “I just reacted as soon as I felt him summon his magic. I feared for what he would do to you and the pups.”

Anders continued to check for a little longer and also sent some magic to take care of Dorian’s little pain problem in his bowels along with some comforting waves for the twins who were showing signs of invitro stress.

“So, do you want to know?” Anders asked when he was complete.

“Know what?” Dorian and Cullen asked simultaneously.

“Do you want to know the sex of the twins?” Anders asked with a sly grin.

“You can tell? This early?” Dorian marveled.

“Yeah it’s really easy to tell if you understand enough anatomy,” Anders acknowledged. “So, do you want to know?”

Dorian looked up at Cullen. “It would make choosing names easier,” Dorian suggested. Cullen nodded.

Anders smiled. “You’re having a boy and a girl.”

“Oh my, a son and a daughter,” Dorian beamed. “Isn’t that wonderful, Amatus?”

Cullen was stunned with how… _real_ …knowing actually made things. He could now picture a little boy and girl, perhaps with Dorian’s coloring and his curly hair running around and playing in their quarters. Would they have his honey brown eyes or Dorian’s storm grey?

It brought tears to his eyes. “Yes, Love. It’s wonderful. I think I already know what I’d want to name the girl,” Cullen said softly. “I’d like to name her Mia, after my sister. How does that sound to you, Love?”

“Mia. Yes, I like it, Amatus,” Dorian smiled. “Now we just need a name for our son and we’ll be all set!”

“Which family name will they have?” Anders asked innocently.

Without hesitation Dorian said. “Rutherford.”

Cullen looked surprised. “Are you sure, Love? Aren’t you meant to carry on the Pavus family name?”

Dorian shook his head. “After what Halward did to me, and what he nearly did to his own grandchildren? No, I will not sully our pups with my family name.”

Dorian smiled. “Alright, if that’s your wish, you’ll get no objection from me.”

“Oh and I know the perfect name for our son!” Dorian offered. “Felix.”

Cullen smiled, knowing about Dorian’s friend. “Mia and Felix Rutherford. I like the sound of that.”

 Cullen looked at Anders. “Thank you again. I am so grateful you agreed to stay on and monitor Dorian’s pregnancy. I doubt any of our other healers would even know where to start with this.”

“You’re welcome,” Anders said sincerely. “It’s rather nice to not be on the run, even if I am still in hiding.”

“About that,” Cullen began. “Have you thought about possibly turning yourself in? I know Herah wouldn’t execute you, and we could use your skills in the infirmary.”

“I…I don’t know about that. Are you sure? Even if she won’t have me executed she could order to have me made tranquil,” Anders said nervously. “I’ve been on the run for so long now, for fear of just that very fate.”

“Think about it, and let me know,” Cullen smiled at Anders. “I’ll speak to Herah personally about it. Between Varric and myself, we won’t let that happen. I promise.”

Anders nodded. “Alright. I’ll think about it and maybe talk it over with Varric too. He’s good at helping me see things more objectively sometimes.”

Anders then turned to leave but turned around and handed Dorian a couple of bottles of potion. “I almost forgot, I made these for you,” Anders said. “They contain certain vitamins and nutrients that will help make your babies stronger. Take a swig every morning and evening and let me know when you get low so I can make more.”

“Thank you, Anders,” Dorian said gratefully.

Once they were alone again, Cullen suggested a bath to help Dorian relax and de-stress more.

As Dorian was leaning against Cullen’s chest in the tub, Cullen rubbed soothing circles over Dorian’s swelling abdomen. “I still can’t believe I’m going to be a father,” he breathed, placing a light kiss on Dorian’s shoulder.

“You will make a wonderful father,” Dorian reassured him. “And I guess I’ll be their Papa. For the record, I refuse to be called ‘Mother’ or ‘Mama’.”

Cullen chuckled at that. “Yes, Love.”

Cullen placed another kiss on Dorian’s shoulder and then took a deep breath. There had been something he’d been meaning to ask Dorian for a while now, but he hadn’t had the courage to bring it up. Now with the names of their children decided, he felt his time was running out.

“Dorian, Love,” Cullen began. “There is something I need to ask you.”

“Yes, what is it Amatus?” Dorian asked.

“Well, this may not be the most romantic way for me to go about asking this, but…would you do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage?” Cullen asked.

Dorian sat up and turned around. “You…want me to…marry you? As in a marriage sanctioned by the Chantry? Does the Southern Chantry sanction such marriages?”

Cullen chuckled. “Yes, I believe they do,” Cullen smiled. “So will you marry me?”

“Oh look at you, trying to make an honest man out of me, after knocking me up,” Dorian teased, before looking at Cullen sincerely. “Yes, Cullen Stanton Rutherford. I will marry you.”

Cullen pulled Dorian into a soft, sweet kiss. “Good. Now Josephine can finally stop hounding me and start making preparations!”

“She hasn’t! Has she?” Dorian asked.

“Oh, she very much has. She thinks this would legitimize us in the eyes of Tevinter, although I think she may be rather wrong about that, if the rest of your countrymen are like your father,” Cullen chuckled.

Dorian sighed. “I am sorry about his behavior today, Amatus.”

“It was what I expected, after what he did to you,” Cullen shrugged.

Dorian looked at Cullen. “When…when we marry…I think I’d like to take your name as well. I think we should just be the Rutherford family. Start a new Southern dynasty. What do you think?”

“Well as long as that dynasty has room for hardworking farm folk, then it sounds like a fine idea,” Cullen grinned.

“Oh, Maker…how am I ever going to explain all this to my parents?” Cullen groaned as Dorian laughed.


	10. Meet the Rutherfords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Dorian travel to Honnleath to meet Cullen's family.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dorian chuckled, feeling how nervous Cullen was getting the closer they got to Honnleath.

Cullen nuzzled his mate’s neck. “Yes _, I have to_. My family would never forgive me if I didn’t introduce you before they receive the wedding invitations.”

Dorian smiled snuggling back into Cullen’s hold as their horse kept loping along the path. They had left their entourage of soldiers behind at the last Inquisition camp, Cullen feeling sure that the way from there to Honnleath was clear of miscreants.

“We’ll be there soon, but I want to make a stop first,” Cullen said, as he began directing their horse down a side path. Soon they were at the edge of a small lake. Cullen helped Dorian down from the horse and walked with him to the edge of the pier.

“I used to come here often as a boy,” Cullen said, smiling at Dorian. “With all my brothers and sisters, our home would get very boisterous. I came here to snatch a few moments of solitude when I could.”

Dorian looked around. It was indeed very quiet and peaceful. “My mother would take me boating in the summer. Well, she had a servant take me, while she stayed ashore anyway.”

Cullen snorted. “Of course you’d have a servant take you boating,” he teased.

Cullen wrapped his arms around Dorian and looked into his eyes. “I brought you out here for another reason, my Love.”

“I do hope you aren’t going to suggest us making love right here,” Dorian grimaced.

Cullen laughed. “No. Something much more important.”

Cullen then pulled out a small box from within the folds of his cloak and opened it. Inside was a ring, carved in the shape of a lion and peacock, intertwining.

“We didn’t do this properly the first time,” Cullen smiled at Dorian’s widened eyes.

“Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous,” Cullen began. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Dorian blinked away the tears that were threatening to form, flicking his eyes between the ring and Cullen.

“Yes, of course, Amatus,” Dorian said. “Forever and always.”

Cullen pulled out the ring and slid it onto Dorian’s finger. “I had them made especially for us. I have one as well.”

“It’s perfect!” Dorian smiled happily.

Cullen pulled his out of the small pocket in his cloak and slipped it on. It was a larger version of the one Dorian wore and Dorian chuckled at that. “Yours comes in Alpha size, I see.”

Cullen blushed when he realized that his ring was indeed twice as large as Dorian’s. “Oh my, I didn’t even realize that. Does that bother you, Love?”

Dorian cupped Cullen’s face. “No, they are perfect. We may not have had a choice in all this, but I’m not ashamed of what we are to each other.”

Cullen pulled Dorian into a deep kiss. “We should get going. My parents know we’re arriving and I’ll never hear the end of it if we’re late.”

Cullen took Dorian’s hand in his and held it as he led him back to their horse.

They arrived in less than a half hour later at the Rutherford farm, just on the outskirts of Honnleath. As Cullen was helping Dorian down, a swarm of people came pouring out of the rustic farmhouse.

“Cullen!!” came a cry from several of them, as they crowded around the tall, blond warrior. Cullen laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners in the way they did when he was truly happy. Dorian felt the waves of happiness coming off Cullen crash against him, making his heart clench. Dorian had never known happiness like that.

Then Dorian was being swept up in the same wave of people as he and Cullen were being pulled into the house, their cloaks taken from them and they were summarily sat on a bench in a large living area while the rest of the Rutherford clan gathered around them.

The elder Rutherfords, whom Dorian assumed were Cullen’s parents, sat across from them in the circle, smiling. “Welcome home, son. Care to introduce us?”

“Why do I feel like we’re about to be interrogated?” Cullen joked and then took Dorian’s hand in his. “Mum, Dad, this is Dorian Pavus of Minrathous. My fiancé.”

A gasp rose from the gathered clan. “How long have you known each other?”

“We met at Haven a few months ago,” Cullen blushed, remembering their very memorable first days together.

Cullen’s father looked skeptical. “Isn’t it too soon to be considering something as permanent as…marriage?”

“Ah well, perhaps I can explain that,” Dorian began. He then related everything that had happened them since the night of the ritual. He and Cullen had discussed what to tell Cullen’s family and they agreed to stick to as close to the truth as possible, perhaps leaving out some of the gorier details.

Cullen scanned the faces of his family as Dorian related the story. The looks of both shock and sympathy flitted across their faces.

Then Dorian came to the crux of the story, of how they were already permanently bonded, and how he was pregnant with twins.

Dorian stood, pushing his robes out of the way to show the baby bump. That’s when the entire Rutherford clan surged forward and pulled Dorian into a huge group hug.

Mia ran over to Cullen and hugged him too. “Congratulations, brother. Twins!! That’s so exciting! I’ll have to start knitting right away!”

Cullen laughed. “So you’re all okay with this?”

Cullen’s parents came over to him. “Nonsense, of course we’re okay. A bit shocked, of course, but you’re getting married and starting a family. That is joyous news, regardless of how that came about,” Cullen’s father said, smiling proudly. “I am very proud of you, son. I hope you know that.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Cullen said gratefully.

Cullen’s mom hugged him next. “So have you decided on names yet?”

Cullen took Dorian’s hand again. “Yes we have. Mia and Felix. Rutherford.”

“Cullen!” Mia exclaimed. “Why are you cursing your daughter with my name?”

Cullen knew she was teasing, seeing the look of gratitude in her face.

“Why Felix?” asked Cullen’s brother Branson with mock jealousy.

“He was a close friend of mine,” Dorian explained. “I recently lost him to the Blight. He had been attacked by Darkspawn.”

Sounds of sympathy and understanding came from the Rutherford. “Then it’s an excellent choice in a name.”

After that, Cullen and Dorian were led to the dining room where a large feast had been laid out. Everyone gathered at the table and peppered the couple with endless questions as they ate.

After dinner they all gathered back in the living room for a while, before Cullen’s siblings and their respective families began to leave, going back to their own homes. They all gave Cullen and Dorian warm hugs before leaving.

Finally, it was just Cullen’s parents. Cullen’s dad poured them all one more round of drinks, while his mum made a cup of tea for Dorian.

“Now then,” Cullen’s dad said as he sat back down. “Tell me Dorian, is my boy treating you right?”

Dorian smirked and Cullen rolled his eyes. “Yes, sir. He’s been wonderful about all this. I’m just sorry I dragged him into all this in the first place.”

Cullen snorted. “No, you’re not. Not anymore anyway, Love.”

Dorian chuckled. “You’re right, Amatus. I wouldn’t change a thing about any of it now. Well, except perhaps the being chained up in a dungeon bit.”

Cullen pulled Dorian closer to him on the bench. “I really do love him, mum and dad. With all my heart.”

Dorian looked up at Cullen. “And I adore your son more than I ever thought possible.”

“Good,” Cullen’s dad said. “So this bonding thing, it really is permanent?”

Dorian nodded. “As far as I know, once a pair is bonded and mated, there is no going back. At least not without doing yet _more_ blood magic.”

“May I assume your father will not be invited to the wedding?” Cullen’s mum asked.

Dorian nodded. “Our guards will have strict instructions to throw him in the dungeons if he even attempts to show his face that day.”

Cullen’s mum nodded and rose. “Wait here a moment.”

A few moments later she came back and sat on Dorian’s other side on the bench, handing him a small box. “Here, I wish you to have this, son.”

Dorian’s breath hitched to be called such by his betrothed’s mother. In that moment it meant more to him that he could have imagined.

Dorian opened the box and within was a delicate gold bracelet. “Oh my, this is lovely.”

“It belonged to Cullen’s grandmother, on my side,” she said. “Each of my children were left one piece of her collection, to be given to their betrothed. This was the last piece, reserved for Cullen. To be honest, I never thought I’d be parting with it.”

“Mother!” Cullen exclaimed cheekily.

“Hush now, Cullen Stanton Rutherford,” she said. “You know very well if you had remained a Templar, the chances of you ever marrying were low.”

Cullen’s mother took the bracelet and clasped it around Dorian’s wrist. “My, doesn’t that look lovely against your skin.”

“I’ve always said gold was a good color for me,” Dorian smirked and then taking her hands in his. “Thank you so much for making me feel welcome in your home.”

“Hush now, dear child,” she said. “You’re family now. We look after our own.”

Dorian nearly cried then. _Family_. That word had held little weight for him for most of his life. Now he was about to start a family with Cullen, and he was being accepted wholeheartedly into the Rutherford clan as well. It made his heart swell.

Cullen’s dad stood. “We should let you kids get some sleep. We made up your old room for you Cullen.”

“Thanks dad, thanks mum,” Cullen smiled, trying to stifle a yawn. “We’ll see you at breakfast.”

***

Cullen led Dorian back to his old room. It was a simple affair, much like the man himself. A small bed, a table, and a chest was all that adorned the room. Dorian used a flick of his wrist to light the one candle and they readied themselves in the near dark.

Soon they were settled into the small bed, forced to be curled close to each other, not that either of them minded.

Cullen had his arms wrapped around his mate, and he couldn’t help rutting his slowly hardening member against Dorian’s taut buttocks.

“Now who’s the one who is insatiable?” Dorian teased.

“Shhh, Love,” Cullen said. “Please, just let this happen, and for Maker’s sake be quiet.”

Dorian nodded, humming contentedly as Cullen became fully hard behind him. At the feel of Cullen’s slow rutting, Dorian could feel his own lubrication form and by the time Cullen was lining up to enter him, he was already dripping down the side of his arse.

Cullen rutted into Dorian slowly as they both lay on their sides, trying to keep quiet. Dorian was struggling with that, having gotten used to making noise for his Alpha. Cullen finally reached up and cupped his hand over Dorian’s mouth to help and it actually calmed Dorian more than he had expected it to.

It wasn’t long before Cullen thrust his knot into Dorian, causing the Omega to cum all over the sheets. They fell asleep like that, locked together on Cullen’s knot.

***

They rose early the next morning and joined Cullen’s parents for breakfast. It was a much more subdued affair with only the four of them. Cullen’s mother then insisted on packing them some food for their journey back at Skyhold.

Dorian promised to stay in touch and to remind Cullen to write more often. By mid-morning they were back on the horse and on their way back to the Inquisition camp an hour’s ride away, where their entourage of soldiers awaited to take them back to Skyhold.

They had made it about half-way when Cullen sensed something was wrong. It was quiet, almost too quiet. Dorian was about to ask what was wrong as Cullen slowed their mount, but Cullen shushed him and Dorian stiffened in alarm.

Then all of a sudden they were both thrown from their horse by a bolt of ice that hit them both full force. The terrified horse galloped away and Dorian and Cullen found themselves trapped beneath an energy bubble, much like the one Cullen had been trapped by all those years ago.

Cullen began screaming in terror, his flashbacks from Kinloch Hold hitting him full force. Dorian tried to keep his wits about him when he saw movement from the trees. They were surrounded, by a group of no less than ten Venatori mages.

Then out stepped their apparent leader. A full Magister.  Halward Pavus.

“Father!” Dorian cried. “What is the meaning of this!?”

“You are not in a position to ask questions,” Halward said coldly.

The mages quickly had Dorian immobilized and knocked unconscious. They threw him roughly over one of their backs and carried him off.

“As for you, Ferelden,” Halward sneered. “If you so much as lay a hand upon my son again, I will make sure you wish you were never born.”

“No!!! Dorian!!!” Cullen screamed.

Halward then turned and walked after the other Venatori, leaving Cullen to scream until he passed out, still trapped within the confines of the barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear was that another cliffhanger?
> 
> Sorry. Not, Sorry. ;)


	11. Breaking Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halward punishes his son. Cullen tries to rush to the rescue, but will be make it in time?

Dorian awoke, once again chained and naked. This time he seemed to be in the midst of some ancient ruins, surrounded by chanting Venatori.

Dorian began to panic when he saw one begin to approach with a ritual dagger, emblazoned with runes. “No!! Please, stop! No, no, no!!!!”

Dorian passed out again as the blade sank into his flesh.

***

Cullen was awakened by the sound of horses. “Commander!” came a shout from one of the soldiers. The barrier had thankfully dissipated. “What happened? When your horse arrived at the camp we feared the worst! Where is Messere Pavus?”

Cullen stumbled to his feet. “Quickly, a group of Venatori led by Halward Pavus attacked and they took Dorian. We must find them!”

“We had heard rumor of Venatori activity picking up near the old ruins near here. Perhaps that’s where they went?” the soldier suggested.

Cullen nodded and mounted his charger, letting his soldiers lead the way as they rode hard and fast towards the ruins.

***

When Dorian regained consciousness again, the Venatori still surrounded him but had ended their chant. Halward was seated before him, scowling.

“Finally,” Halward sneered. “This ritual won’t work unless you’re conscious.”

“Please Father, I beg you,” Dorian cried. “Whatever you do, please don’t harm my children.”

“Do you think I care for those abominations?” Halward growled. “They are no better than demon spawn and are expendable.”

“No!!!” Dorian cried. “Please! I’ll do anything. I’ll marry Livia. I’ll get her with child. Anything, please.”

Halward smirked at that. “I had hoped you say something like that, although it’s a bit too late to expect you to be dutiful without taking some…extra measures.”

“What…what are you planning to do to me?” Dorian asked fearfully.

“First I need to see you suffer,” Halward said darkly. “I was always too soft on you. So now you will be punished for all your indiscretions.”

Dorian whimpered at the word _punishment_.

“Then we’ll perform a ritual to break the bond you have formed with at Ferelden dog-lord of yours,” Halward continued. “It may or may not cause you to abort your pregnancy. I don’t care either way.”

“No!!! Please I beg of you. Punish me if you must, but do not harm my children!” Dorian pleaded.

“Finally, I will perform a ritual to enthrall you to your bride,” Halward said. “Livia, come here.”

Dorian’s eyes went wide when he saw her. They had met many times since they had become _betrothed_ as children. Dorian had never particularly liked her. She was always just on the wrong side of bossy.

“Don’t worry my dear, he will become the perfect, dutiful husband,” Halward crooned.

She looked at him almost gleefully, hunger in her eyes as they raked over his naked form. “I can’t wait to finally have him in my bed, my Lord,” she said overly sweetly.

“Do you wish to observe his punishment?” Halward asked.

Livia nodded eagerly. “I was hoping I could perhaps participate for part of it?”

Halward chuckled darkly. “Your participation will be to observe. You may punish him to your heart’s desire after you are wed.”

Halward nodded then to someone standing behind where Dorian was shackled.

“Dorian you are about to be punished for your many indiscretions,” Halward said loud enough for all present to hear. “The first _fifty_ will be delivered by a riding crop, for all the times you fooled around with other Magisters’ sons or ran off to brothels.”

Dorian kept quiet and kept his head hung low.

“The next fifty will be delivered by strap,” Halward continued. “Those are for all the times you refused your duty to marry your betrothed.”

Dorian tried to keep is breathing even, but his Omega nature was beginning to get the better of him, and he let out a small whimper.

“Finally, the last ten are to be delivered by a cane,” Halward said, lowering his voice. “Those are for running away from your family and duties, and for getting yourself knocked up by a Ferelden dog-lord.”

Dorian’s heart skipped a beat. He had never been hit a day in his life, except for when he was in battle. In battle, his adrenaline was up and he could fight back. Here he was completely helpless.

“When your punishment has been served,” Halward said. “Then we will perform the ritual. The texts all say to break an Alpha/Omega bond, the Omega must be fucked, repeatedly. Once the omega has been filled with the seed of ten or more alphas or betas, only then will the bond with his mate be broken.”

Dorian looked at his father, horrified. “You mean to have me raped?!”

Halward looked at him darkly. “Yes, son. And I am adding an additional twist to the whole affair. We bled you earlier. That blood will serve as the only lubrication. The other purpose of the ritual is to force you to find sex with other men… _distasteful_.”

Dorian felt as if he were going to be sick. The man before him wasn’t the father he had grown up loving and respecting. He was some sort of twisted monster. Could he truly eve be the same man? Could the Venatori have done something to him?

“Finally,” Halward announced. “As I stated earlier, we will perform a ritual of enthrallment. You will belong to your future wife, mind, body and soul.” Livia looked gleeful at the prospect.

Halward then indicated to the person behind him to begin the _punishment._ Livia sat herself next to Halward with a look of absolute rapture.

Dorian felt the hot tears begin to slide down his face as he braced for the first blow from the crop, hands gripping the chains that held his wrists so tight his knuckles began to turn white. He quietly breathed. “ _Amatus, I am so sorry_.”

Then the punishment began. Whoever it was that was wielding the crop held back nothing, hitting Dorian with the entirely of their strength. Dorian began to cry out by the fifth hit. The person doling out the punishment clearly knew what they were doing, because they backed off any time it looked like Dorian may pass out, gave him a few moments to breathe, before starting up again.

Finally, the riding crop was put down, and Dorian was given a drink of water by one of the Venatori. Halward still sat, watching his son become a complete blubbering mess. Livia sat next to him smugly. “Oh you and I will have great fun together after we’re married, darling. You can count on it.”

Then the strapping began, just as harshly as the crop, but giving a deeper burn. Dorian already felt as his entire backside was on fire, but now he felt as if he were being immolated. His skin had begun to break and blood was running freely, causing a wet slap with every hit as he cried out.

Dorian really wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this. He stopped trying to count the hits and worried how this might be affecting the twins. Dorian’s only hope was that Cullen would find him in time, but that hope was dwindling quickly.

The strapping continued unabated as Dorian just held onto his chains and screamed.

***

Cullen and his men approached the ruins cautiously. The sun had begun to go down and they could see the light of torches coming from the ruins. That gave Cullen hope that they had found the right place. If not, he would personally make every Venatori’s life hell until he found Dorian.

Cullen took the lead, creeping quietly towards the ruins. He had a combination of warriors and rogues flanking him. The rogues had orders to take out any Venatori guards so they could quietly enter the ruins before they were detected. Cullen didn’t want to risk Halward murdering Dorian out of spite.

As Cullen crept closer he could hear strangled cries and screams. _Dorian!_ Cullen’s heart rate sped up and he crept forward more quickly until he could see the source of the cries. Cullen was horrified by the scene before him.

Dorian hung by his wrists in chains. His back was red and bloodied, while a large man was hitting him repeatedly with a leather strap. Before Dorian sat Halward and some female Tevinter. Cullen guessed that may be Livia, the girl Dorian had been promised to when they had been mere children.

Cullen’s Alpha instincts were screaming at him to run in and save his mate, but his years of military training cautioned against that. First he signaled to the others to surround the ruins and take out the rest of the guards and assess the situation before they moved in. Cullen didn’t want to jeopardize Dorian by being brash.

Just then the strapping stopped and it looked like they were giving Dorian water to drink. That’s when Cullen saw the man abusing his mate pick up a wicked looking cane, slicing it through the air a few times to get the feel for the new implement.

Cullen knew he didn’t have any time left as he saw the man line up, ready to strike Dorian. Cullen could no longer restrain himself as he drew his sword and roared as he ran towards his mate. Before the man even knew what was happening, his head rolled onto the floor and Cullen was springing after Halward who let out an unholy shriek at the sight of Cullen.

Cullen chased Halward and Livia some ways away from Dorian before unleashing a powerful smite. He had given instructions to the ex-Templars amongst his soldiers to also avoid smites near Dorian if they could help it.

As soon as Cullen had roared forward, his men attacked, taking out as many of the Venatori as possible, hitting them with smites before lopping their heads off. Cullen had Halward cornered, with Livia cowered behind him.

“You had no right!” Cullen growled and Halward. “He is my mate; he carries my pups. He is mine and not yours!”

Halward advanced upon Cullen despite his better judgement. “He is my son. He will always be mine and never yours!”

“No!” Livia shouted. “No he’s mine. You promised me he was mine!”

Without magic at his disposal, Halward tried to tackle Cullen and Cullen easily sidestepped the attack as Halward landed hard on the floor. Cullen stood over the aging Magister, his sword aimed at his heart. “Give me one good reason not to kill you.”

“You will incite a war with the Tevinter Imperium,” Halward sneered.

Cullen took a deep breath. He was right, and the Inquisition couldn’t afford that right now.

“Fine, then I am arresting you for crimes against a member of the Inquisition,” Cullen growled. “I’ll let the Inquisitor deal with you.”

Cullen shouted for his soldiers to bind Halward and Livia and take them back to the camp. Cullen then ran to Dorian’s side. Dorian had already been released from his manacles and one of the soldiers was trying to dress the wounds on his back.

“Dorian! Love,” Cullen almost cried, seeing the blood and welts on his mate’s back. “You’re safe now.”

Dorian reached up and clung to Cullen as he squatted down next to him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Dorian kept repeating.

“Hush,” Cullen soothed. “There is nothing to be sorry for. Come let’s get you back to camp so one of the healers can take care of you.”

Cullen lifted Dorian up in his arms and carried him to their horse and gently slung him over the saddle, and carefully covered his naked form with his cloak.

They had to travel slower because of Dorian’s injuries, so it was the middle of the night by the time they made it back to the camp. A healer was quickly roused as Cullen carried Dorian into his tent and laid the mage carefully down.

The healers did what they could and gave him a sleeping drought so he could get some much needed rest.

Several hours later Cullen and Dorian, surrounded by the soldiers, made their way slowly back to Skyhold. Cullen knew as soon as they arrived, the healers would insist on Dorian being brought to the infirmary. Cullen worried because he really would prefer Anders looking over Dorian, but no one knew Anders was even at Skyhold. Yet.

Cullen sent word ahead to the Inquisitor and a private note to Varric. Perhaps he could find a way to sneak Anders into the infirmary after the healers had their way with Dorian.

***

As they arrived at Skyhold, Cullen’s assumptions about the healers was correct as they immediately loaded Dorian onto a stretcher and took him off to the infirmary. Cullen ordered Halward and Livia to be thrown into the dungeons before Cullen headed to the infirmary himself.

Cullen was shocked to actually see Anders openly healing someone. “Anders! What happened?” Cullen asked, frowning in concern. “Did someone find you out?”

Anders shook his head. “No, I took your advice. Varric set up a private meeting with me and the Inquisitor and we talked. She really is remarkable for a qunari. She plans to do a public hearing with me, but for now I’m to work in the infirmary.”

Cullen breathed a sigh of relief. “Can you help Dorian, please?”

Anders looked concerned and gasped when he saw Dorian’s wounded back. “What in Maker’s name happened?!”

“His father. He attacked us and kidnapped Dorian. I think he was punishing him,” Cullen sighed. “Please, heal him.”

Anders nodded curtly and immediately went to work. Soon Dorian’s back looked much better and the attendants in the infirmary were better able to wash the remaining blood and dirt off his back.

Then Anders checked Dorian more carefully, before sighing. “The twins underwent a great deal of stress, but they are alright,” Anders reassured Cullen. “However, I think Dorian will need to be put on bedrest for the rest of his pregnancy. They really cannot undergo much more stress.”

Cullen nodded. “I’ll see to it personally. Thank you, Anders.”

***

Anders allowed Dorian to return to their quarters the next day and Cullen fussed over him like a mother hen, bringing his work with him to complete at the desk Josephine had the foresight to place into their room.

Dorian drifted in and out of sleep as his body continued to recover from the trauma. As he slept fitfully he kept murmuring ‘I’m sorry,’ and it was beginning to worry Cullen.

A week later, and Dorian seemed much better physically, but he was very withdrawn. The normal confident exuberance had been severely tempered and Cullen wasn’t sure how to cheer him up.

After finishing his last missive for the evening, he sent off all his reports to Josephine via a runner. He then locked their quarters for the night and undressed. He slept in his small clothes now, knowing Dorian wasn’t interested in sex, no matter how much his Alpha might want it.

Cullen got into bed and tried curling himself around Dorian, but Dorian scooted away from him.

Cullen sat up in frustration. “Love, please just let me hold you.”

Dorian didn’t even turn around. He shook his head. “I think you should find somewhere else to sleep, Cullen.”

“What? You can’t mean that,” Cullen was shocked. “Please, Love, talk to me.”

“Stop calling me that,” Dorian said, coldly. “I am not yours or anyone’s love. Please just go.”

Cullen was now very concerned. He hadn’t realized quite how much Halward had harmed Dorian psychologically. He sighed. “Alright, I’ll go somewhere else tonight, but we will discuss this in the morning.”

“Fine,” Dorian stated.

Cullen then dressed in some light clothing and made his way over to his office. The loft above still held a bed and he could sleep there for the night.

That night Cullen awoke screaming, experiencing the first nightmare he’d had since first meeting Dorian.

 _Dorian_. What was he going to do about Dorian?

Cullen curled into a ball and simply cried as he felt his heart breaking for his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, sorry. My muse wasn't in the mood for a happy ending to this chapter. I promise there will be fluffy cuddles again. Eventually.


	12. Reconiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Dorian's bond has been weakened. Can Anders help Cullen repair it before it's too late?

The next morning, Cullen first visited Anders in the infirmary. “Can you help me with Dorian?”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Anders asked.

“He’s pushing me away,” Cullen sighed. “I don’t understand why.”

Anders nodded. “He’s still suffering from the trauma. I remember doing much of the same whenever I experienced a beating that bad.”

Cullen looked at Anders, shocked. “When were you beaten like that?!”

“At Kinloch,” Anders shrugged. “Weren’t you aware of the routine beatings some of us got?”

Cullen paled at the thought. “No. I was still a new Templar, on my first assignment. They never told me much.”

“Some of us were singled out as _troublemakers_ ,” Anders explained. “For me it began about two years after I arrived. It’s why I escaped the first time.”

“How severely were you beaten?” Cullen hesitated to ask.

“Let me show you,” Anders said, as he began untying his robes, letting them fall as he presented his back to Cullen. Anders’ back was criss-crossed with old scars. Most clearly had come from being either whipped or caned. Repeatedly.

“Oh Anders,” Cullen exclaimed. “I am so sorry.”

“In Kirkwall,” Anders continued. “Karras and Alrick were doing this, and worse, to mages in the Gallows.”

Cullen took several deep breaths. He had never liked those men, but they had been Meredith’s favorites, so he had always hesitated to investigate the charges against them.

“I was…in a very dark place when I was in Kirkwall,” Cullen sighed. “After what happened at Kinloch, I feared mages…hated them. It took Hawke…and you…to open my eyes. By then, of course, it was all too late.”

“Is that why you joined the Inquisition?” Anders asked.

Cullen nodded. “When Cassandra approached me, I jumped at the chance to at least try and atone for everything I had let happen under my watch.”

“Well, I forgive you,” Anders said quietly. “You were the kindest of the Templars at Kinloch, so I know at heart you are a good man.”

Cullen let a couple of tears fall, taking a deep, shuddering breath. “Thank you. That actually means more to me than you can possibly know.”

“Now, let’s see if we can’t figure out what’s wrong with Dorian,” Anders suggested. “I think perhaps it’s time we go talk to his father and see if he’ll tell us exactly what he did to his son.”

Cullen nodded and the two of them made their way down into the Skyhold dungeons.

***

As Cullen and Anders approached Halward’s cell, they noticed the Magister was sitting cross-legged and chanting. Cullen wasn’t sure what the mage hoped to accomplish, considering he was bound with magic suppressing manacles, and as an added measure his food and water was being dosed with low amounts of magebane as well.

“Halward!” Cullen called out, startling the mage out of his seeming trance.

“Ah, Commander,” Halward sneered. “What can I do for you?”

“You will tell me everything you did to Dorian,” Cullen growled.

“Or what? You’ll have me executed?” Halward prompted. “That is already to be my fate, isn’t it?”

Anders came forward. “I can make sure your last days are excruciating.”

“The Elder One made sure I am immune to torture,” Halward shrugged. “But you are welcome to try.”

Cullen pulled Anders aside. “Are you sure you want to do that? As a Spirit Healer isn’t it against your nature to harm others?”

“You forget that I am no simple Spirit Healer,” Anders said in a hushed tone as he allowed Justice to come to the fore. “WE WILL HELP YOU SEEK JUSTICE FOR DORIAN.”

Cullen had forgotten about Anders’ spirit. Cullen nodded.

Justice approached the cell and Halward tried to school his features into a neutral mask, but Cullen saw the fear for a moment.

“WHAT YOU DID TO YOUR SON IS UNJUST,” Justice proclaimed. “YOU WILL SUFFER IF YOU WILL NOT TELL THE COMMANDER HOW TO HELP HIM!”

Justice glowed more brightly and let out a controlled burst of pure fade energy at Halward, who screamed in agony.

After the magister was able to catch his breath he looked over at Cullen. “Alright, alright, I’ll tell you everything. Just keep that…abomination…away from me!”

Cullen smirked as Justice retreated and Anders looked over at him and winked.

“Just tell me everything you did to Dorian while you had him captive,” Cullen instructed.

Halward sighed and began to relate everything. How Dorian was stripped of his clothing and chained. The chant and meaning of the chant they performed. The ritual bleeding and the runes on the ritual dagger used, and then the punishment that Cullen interrupted.

“The runes on that ritual dagger,” Anders “What exactly did you say they were for?”

“They were to begin the process of breaking his bond with you, Commander,” Halward admitted. “We never got to the second part of that ritual however.”

Anders frowned. “What exactly did the second part entail?”

Halward swallowed visibly at that question. “To break a bond between an Omega and his Alpha requires one to deposit the sperm of ten other Alphas or Betas into the Omega’s system. It would also effectively terminate his pregnancy.”

Cullen blanched, grateful he had arrived when he did.

“You bastard, you would allow your own son to be…raped?!” Cullen said, shocked.

“Yes, if it meant finally having an obedient and dutiful son,” Halward smiled contemptuously.

“Anders, do you think there is a way to reverse what the dagger did to Dorian?” Cullen asked.

“Do we have the dagger? Perhaps I could work with Dagna on a solution?” Anders suggested.

Cullen nodded. “Yes we confiscated all weapons that we found before burning the bodies of the Venatori.”

They turned and left Halward in his cell and Cullen led them to where they stored all confiscated weapons and other such items. Cullen quickly found the dagger and they both made their way down into the Undercroft to find Dagna.

***

Dagna studied the runed dagger carefully, humming to herself. She used a variety of instruments on it, occasionally making the rules glow.

After what felt like hours, Dagna finally looked up at Cullen and Anders. “I think I know what to do, but it may take me a couple of days. I’ll send for you both when I’m done.”

Nodding, the two men went off.

“Let me go with you to check on Dorian,” Anders said. “At the very least I want to closely monitor the twins until we’ve solved this problem.”

They were about to head up to Cullen and Dorian’s quarters when they heard a commotion coming from the training grounds. Cullen ran towards the sound of a crowd as Anders followed.

Cullen stopped short when he saw Dorian, wielding his staff in hand-to-hand combat with the Iron Bull, taunting the large qunari. “Come on, you beast. Is that the best you’ve got?”

Bull roared and came at Dorian with his full strength, while Dorian skillfully countered every move and spun out of the way.

“Dorian!” Cullen shouted. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Just getting a little exercise, Commander,” Dorian said plainly. “You can’t keep me locked away forever you know.”

Anders frowned. “I ordered you to bed rest, and you know perfectly well why.”

“I highly doubt bed rest will actually do much for this belly of mine,” Dorian groused. “Exercise is what I require my dear man!”

Dorian spun back around, taunting the Iron Bull again.

“ENOUGH!” Cullen roared. “Everyone clear out. Bull, you are ordered to avoid sparring with Dorian until further notice. Dorian you will come back to our quarters or so help me I will drag you there myself!”

Dorian looked shocked. “Do you honestly plan to keep me your prisoner?”

Cullen shook his head. This wasn’t his Dorian. His sweet, loving Omega. It broke his heart how changed Dorian was. Cullen strode over to where the mage stood, casting a weak smite on him before throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him back to their quarters.

Anders followed, worrying about the health of the twins even more.

Cullen sent one of his soldiers to retrieve restraints for Dorian and Cullen tried to lay the mage down into their bed as gently as possible. As soon as he let go Dorian immediately tried to bolt for the door and Cullen had to hold him down.

Soon the restraints were brought, and with the help of Anders and one of the soldiers, Dorian was restrained to the bed. The cuffs were made of soft leather, but were magically locked by Anders. They were infused with magic to suppress the wearer’s magic. They didn’t want to risk giving Dorian magebane as they didn’t know what effect it would have on the children.

“Now keep still,” Anders ordered. “I need to check on the health of the twins.”

Dorian roared, trying to break loose from the bonds. “No!! What are you doing to me? Let me go!!”

Cullen and the soldier had to help hold Dorian down, despite the restraints so Anders could do his examination. Blue light glowed from his hands as he passed them over Dorian’s belly.

Anders frowned deeper. “They aren’t doing well at all. I think they can sense the disconnect between you two. They are both very weak. We need to fix Dorian, and fast.”

Cullen nodded. “Will you inform Dagna on the urgency? Is there anything else you can do while we wait?”

Anders nodded. “I have a potion I can make that may help. I’ll go talk to Dagna and get started on it right away.”

With the help of the soldier, Cullen managed to get Dorian changed into his sleeping clothes before dismissing the man. Cullen then stripped down to just his roughspun shirt and breeches and climbed into bed with Dorian.

Cullen wrapped his arms around the mage, pulling him close. Dorian tried to struggle but between Cullen’s strength and the restraints he eventually gave up and just let himself be held.

Cullen nuzzled Dorian’s neck, breathing in his scent. Dorian even smelled different now. Gone was the delicious Omega scent. Cullen leaned his head against Dorian’s shoulder and began to cry. The last week since Dorian’s kidnapping had been hard on both of them and Cullen just couldn’t hold it back anymore.

Dorian seemed puzzled by this. “Why…why are you crying, Commander?”

“Because my heart is breaking,” Cullen whispered. “I love you so much, even now. Even after everything. Maker help me, I still love you.”

Dorian’s breath hitched. “You do? Why ever for? I thought you hated mages?”

“Don’t you remember anything of the past few months?” Cullen asked. “Since you joined the Inquisition?”

“Of course I remember! I joined because I knew your organization was my best way to fight the Venatori,” Dorian stated. “That’s exactly what we’ve been doing, along with the Inquisitor.”

“What about us? Don’t you remember anything about us?” Cullen asked.

“We have a cool acquaintance. I enjoy our occasional chess games together, but we rarely see each other beyond that,” Dorian shrugged.

“Oh Dorian, my Love,” Cullen sobbed. “Your father, he…changed you. His blood ritual turned you into an Omega and I was…compatible. We mated. I…got you pregnant.”

Dorian turned in Cullen’s arms, eyes wide with shock. “Are you mad? That’s ridiculous. Can you hear how ridiculous you sound?”

Cullen chuckled. “Yes, I know how ridiculous it sounds but…” Cullen reached out and gently rubbed Dorian’s belly. “There are two children growing inside you right now. Our children. We named them already…Mia and Felix.”

Dorian reached down and placed his hand on his abdomen when just at that moment one of the twins gave a little kick. “Oh my,” Dorian breathed. “I’m…pregnant?!”

Cullen nodded.

“Why can’t I remember any of that?” Dorian asked.

“Your father,” Cullen tried to explain. “He ambushed us on our way back from Honnleath. He kidnapped you, began to perform a ritual. He hadn’t completed it but it seems to have affected parts of your memory and has damaged the bond between us.”

“So what now?” Dorian asked.

“Dagna, she’s working on a way to reverse whatever Halward did to you,” Cullen said. “Will you allow it? Please?”

Dorian lay quietly for a long time.

“Yes,” Dorian nodded. “I’ll allow it.”

“Good,” Cullen said. “Thank you.”

***

The next morning an urgent knocking came to their door. Cullen got up to answer it and outside were Dagna and Anders. “We think it’s ready. May we come in?”

Cullen ushered them in, and went to gently wake Dorian. Anders first did another check on the twins and determined they were still alive, but still weak.

Dagna then came forward. She held two rune stones in her hand. “We need both of you to lie next to each other and place these stones over your hearts.”

Cullen and Dorian followed the instructions. “Now what?” Cullen asked.

“I need to send a special healing spell through both of you,” Anders said. “This will help begin to reform your bond.”

Cullen smiled, relieved. “And then?”

Anders blushed. “Um well, then…you sort of have to make love to solidify the bond again. I’m hoping that won’t be…too much of a problem?”

Cullen reached over to hold Dorian’s hand. “Will that be okay with you, Love?”

Dorian was quiet for a long time. “Yes.”

“Alright, then let’s begin,” Anders said, prepping the spell in his mind and slowly weaving the magic between the two men. The runes glowed brightly as the spell began to take effect.

Dorian cried out as the magic hit him and Cullen just held his hand tightly. Moments later Dorian looked around, first at Anders and Dagna, and then over at Cullen.

“Amatus? What’s going on?” Dorian asked with confusion.

Cullen felt a wave of relief upon hearing the endearment. “We’re just trying to re-establish our bond, my Love,” Cullen said.

Anders reached down and removed the rune stones. “Alright, you know what to do Commander. Dagna and I will give you some privacy.”

“Thank you,” Cullen said happily, as he wrapped his arms around Dorian, enjoying the return of the sweet Omega smell.

“I’ll explain everything later, my Love,” Cullen said, pulling Dorian into a long overdue kiss.


	13. Renewing Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Dorian repair the damage to their bond. Anders gets judged.

Cullen kissed Dorian deeply and passionately, tears of joy streaking down his face. “I feared I had lost you,” Cullen breathed against Dorian’s lips.

Dorian still looked confused as he tugged at the leather cuffs on his wrists. “Amatus, why am I restrained?”

Cullen blushed. “I’m so sorry, Love,” Cullen apologized. “We had no choice. You were endangering the health of the twins.”

“What?!” Dorian asked, shocked. “I would never…”

Cullen sighed. “I’ll explain everything in more detail later, but in short,” Cullen began to explain. “Your father kidnapped you, he began a ritual to break the bond between us and he nearly succeeded. Somehow it did something to your memory as well and you couldn’t remember us or the twins. Then Anders and Dagna found a way to restore the bond and we have to make love, right now, in order for the spell to fully take effect.”

Dorian took a moment to process all of that, his memory still vague and fuzzy. “So we _have_ to make love?”

Cullen smiled. “Yes, we do. Is that still alright?”

“Must I remain restrained?” Dorian asked.

“I’m afraid so,” Cullen chuckled. “They are locked magically and I cannot undo them. I’ll ask Anders to do so once we’re done. Besides, I think I like you like this,” Cullen said with a wink before capturing Dorian’s mouth again.

As Cullen continued to kiss his mate, he slowly pulled down the covers and began pulling down Dorian’s sleeping pants, breaking the kiss to pull them off completely. Cullen was pleased to note how wet they had already gotten, as Dorian’s body prepared itself for Cullen’s inevitable intrusion.

Cullen then pulled down his own breeches, freeing his very interested, aching member. They hadn’t made love since that night in Honnleath, which felt so long ago now.

“Spread your legs for me, Love,” Cullen instructed, nuzzling Dorian’s neck and nipping at his ear. Dorian did so without hesitation as Cullen slid himself over his mate, groaning as his engorged cock dragged over Dorian’s heated flesh.

Cullen settled himself between Dorian’s spread legs, running his hands up along his mate’s restrained arms, grinning wickedly as he held his hands in place while once again kissing him soundly and rutting his cock against his mate’s, making the mage whimper with need.

“What do you need, Love?” Cullen purred.

“Kaffas! You know what I need,” Dorian cried out in frustration.

Cullen was a bit startled by that, realizing that their bond hadn’t fully been reestablished and perhaps teasing wasn’t the right approach.

“Alright, Love. I’ll give you what you need,” Cullen growled as he angled his hips and sank his length into Dorian’s wet heat. Cullen groaned in pleasure. He’d missed how absolutely fantastic it felt to make love to his mate.

“I missed you, Love,” Cullen said as he slowly rutted in and out of Dorian. “Love you…need you…so much.”

Dorian writhed with pleasure beneath him, moaning in pleasure, his hips meeting Cullen’s every thrust.

Cullen slowly felt his climax approach with every drag of his cock in and out of Dorian. The pleasure coiled and built and he felt the need to bite a new mating mark into Dorian’s shoulder.

Soon Cullen was fucking Dorian hard and fast, unable to hold back. His mate lay there and just took everything his Alpha gave him. Cullen’s knot began to form and just as he was about to push it roughly inside, he sunk his teeth into Dorian’s shoulder, breaking the gland located beneath the skin again, releasing the bonding hormones anew.

Dorian arched into him, cumming hard as the knot lodged inside of him and inflated right over his prostate. As Dorian clenched down onto his knot, Cullen began to pour his seed deep inside his lover.

As the bond between them was reestablished, Cullen began to feel relief wash over him. He could begin to feel the bond again, strong and solid. Gently he maneuvered them so they both lay on their sides as comfortably as they were able with being tied together and Dorian being restrained to the bed.

Dorian was still catching his breath as Cullen cupped his face, stroking his cheeks. “Oh my Love,” Cullen breathed as he pulled the mage into a tight embrace.

Dorian would have embraced his Alpha back, if his hands weren’t restrained. Instead he just nuzzled into Cullen’s neck. “I’m sorry,” Dorian said softly.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Cullen admonished sweetly. “It was all your father’s doing, and he will be judged before the whole of the Inquisition for this.”

“Why didn’t you just kill him?” Dorian asked.

“He threatened war with Tevinter as the result of that,” Cullen said. “I am glad I stayed my hand, as he did prove useful in helping us reverse the damage he’d done to our bond.”

Dorian looked into his eyes then. “Why? Why were you so fervent on restoring our bond? You could have finally been free of me.”

“Because I realized, even with the bond weakened,” Cullen explained. “I am madly in love with you. I was terrified of losing you, of losing us, and of losing the children.”

“The twins!” Dorian hitched his breath. “Are they alright?”

Cullen nodded. “They were weakening because of the damage to our bond, but Anders assured me that restoring our bond would give them strength.”

Dorian relaxed again after that. “I guess we’ll have to wait until your knot goes down before I can get released from my restraints?”

Cullen chuckled. “Well, unless you wish Anders to come in here while we are still in the midst of coupling?”

Dorian laughed. “No I don’t suppose I do.”

They cuddled together as best as they could as Cullen continued to fill Dorian’s insides with his seed, sending little aftershocks of pleasure through both of them until finally Cullen’s knot had deflated and they were able to separate.

Cullen immediately left the bed and cleaned himself and Dorian off with washcloth before helping Dorian put his sleep pants back on and dressing himself again. Then Cullen rang for a runner to inform Anders that they were done.

Moments later Anders and Dagna reappeared. “Did it work?” the mage asked tentatively.

Cullen smiled gratefully. “It did, splendidly in fact. Thank you. Now please release Dorian from the restraints?”

Anders blushed, realizing he’d forgotten to do so earlier. “I’m so sorry Dorian,” he apologized as he undid the magic locks on the restraints and sent healing magic through the mage’s sore wrists.

“Thank you, Anders,” Dorian said as he rubbed the circulation back into his hands.

“Allow me to check on the twins one more time, please?” Anders asked.

Dorian nodded. “Of course.”

Anders was relieved to see Dorian restored to his more congenial self. He let his magic probe into the mage as he checked on the developing life inside of him.

Once he was done, Anders relaxed back and smiled. “They are doing much better now. They aren’t fully recovered from all the trauma, so I would recommend you take it easy for the rest of your pregnancy.”

Dorian nodded. “Thank you, so much, for everything.”

***

Two days later Cullen came back to their quarters frowning. “She’s going to do it. I can’t believe she’s giving in to…to…arrgh!”

“What’s wrong, Amatus?” Dorian asked, having just woken from a regularly prescribed nap.

“Anders,” Cullen sighed. “The Inquisitor is to pass judgement on Anders. In an hour.”

“Oh Maker,” Dorian blanched. “You don’t think she’d…?”

Cullen shook his head. “I don’t know. She knows we need him for your pregnancy, but she’s getting pressure from all over Thedas to execute him or at the very least make him tranquil. I promised…I promised him I wouldn’t let that happen.”

“Are you sure the Inquisitor will go to such extreme measures?” Dorian asked. “I thought she was a more reasonable sort than that, especially being a mage herself?”

Cullen drew a hand through his hair and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re probably right, Love. I’m hoping this is just a public spectacle to get everyone off our backs about him.”

Dorian began to get out of bed. “We should both be there to lend him moral support. Help me dress?”

Cullen smiled at his mate and helped him dress in the looser robes he was now favoring over the tight leather outfits he used to. Once dressed, Cullen couldn’t help but place a hand over Dorian’s belly for a moment, and Dorian leaned into Cullen as his hand covered his mate’s.

“They’re fine, Amatus,” Dorian soothed. “I promise I won’t get worked up.”

Cullen nodded. “Good. Let’s go see Anders. They placed him in a holding cell until the judgement. It’s sort of…traditional.”

They made their way down to the dungeons and saw Anders in a cell adjacent to the ones Halward and Livia were being kept in. Dorian tried to ignore the proximity of his father and focused on the mage they had come down to see.

Anders looked nervous, pacing the floor of his cell. “Is this really necessary?” Anders barked at Cullen.

“My apologies,” Cullen said. “Inquisitor’s orders, I’m afraid. I wish we could skip all of this, but I’m sure it’s just for show.”

“I hope so,” Anders tried to breathe deeply to calm his nerves. “You promised me immunity!”

Cullen hung his head. “I know. I’m so sorry. There is literally nothing I can do now except speak up in your defense.”

That’s when two guards came, one holding a pair of magic suppressant manacles. They brought Anders out of his cell and secured him in the manacles. “Well now, his feels awfully familiar!” Anders quipped curtly. “I should learn to never trust a Templar, current or _former_.”

Dorian and Cullen followed them out of the dungeon, but not before Halward tried to call out to his son, and Dorian shuddered in fear. Cullen wrapped an arm around his mate’s shoulders. “Shh. You’re fine. He can’t do anything to you. Not anymore.”

Cullen led them out of the dungeons and followed the guards and Anders into the main hall. A small crowd had already begun to gather and Cullen had to push through them in order to get closer to Anders. By the time they reached the edge of the dais, where the Inquisitor sat upon her throne, Anders had already been pushed down upon his knees.

Josephine then formally presented the prisoner.

“I present to you Anders, of the Anderfels,” Josephine began. “He stands accused of the destruction of the Chantry in Kirkwall, and inciting the Mage-Templar war, both of which have cost many lives.”

The Inquisitor looked at Anders, who looked so…small, down on his knees, his shoulders hunched down.

“How do you plead to these charges?” she asked.

“I…plead guilty,” Anders said. “I cannot deny that I set off the charge in the Chantry. I cannot deny that my actions helped to incite that Maker-forsaken war. I do wish there had been another way.”

“Another way for what, exactly?” the Inquisitor asked.

“If the Chantry had only listened,” Anders explained. “If they had stopped the abuses. If they had allowed us more freedom. Then none of that would have been necessary.”

“So you are saying it was, in a way, a form of self-defense?” Herah asked.

Anders nodded. “Yes.”

“Are there any among you that wish to speak on Anders’ behalf?” the Inquisitor asked everyone in the main hall.

Cullen was about to come forward when they all heard the doors to the main hall slam open, loudly. Everyone turned to see and the gathered crowed parted as the person stalked up towards the dais.

“What in Andraste’s name is going on here!?” the bearded man shouted. Beside him walked a white haired elf with intricate swirling tattoos all over his exposed skin.

Cullen, Varric and Anders all shouted simultaneously. “Hawke!?”


	14. Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders faces his judgement.

The Inquisitor stood up from her throne and made her way over towards where Hawke was scowling.

“You’re Hawke? The Champion of Kirkwall?” Herah asked pointedly.

“Varric!!” Cassandra called out.

“Hey don’t look at me, Seeker,” Varric shrugged. “I had no idea he was coming _today_.”

“Today?” Cassandra growled. “So you knew he was coming?”

Varric shrugged and gave a sly wink.

“Can someone tell me what is going on?” Hawke growled.

Herah took a deep breath. “I was sitting in judgement of Anders. I was just asking for anyone who wished to step forward to speak on Anders’ behalf.”

“I’ll speak for him,” Hawke said. “You have no right to sit in judgement of him or anyone else, _qunari_.”

“Um Hawke,” Varric stepped over to the Champion. “She actually does. She’s the Inquisitor.”

“That still doesn’t give her the right! I will not allow Anders to be executed or made tranquil!” Hawke shouted.

Anders breath hitched at Hawke’s declaration, his eyes looking hopefully up at the Champion.

Cullen came over. “Hawke, may I speak with you privately for a moment?”

“Knight-Captain? You finally have your hands on Anders, you must be so pleased with yourself,” Hawke sneered.

“Hawke!” Anders shouted. “Would you just go talk to Cullen for a moment?!”

“You too?” Hawke sighed in exasperation. “Fine. Fenris you keep your eye on Anders don’t let them touch him.”

Hawke allowed Cullen to lead him past a door which led to a small foyer.

“So what is this all about Cullen?” Hawke growled as soon as Cullen closed the door.

“Maker, there’s a lot to explain,” Cullen said nervously. “I asked Varric to bring Anders to Haven several months ago. We were in need of his Spirit Healer talents.”

“And now? You’re ready to throw him to the tender mercies of a qunari?!” Hawke bristled.

“No, it’s not like that at all,” Cullen explained. “First of all she’s vashoth, and she’s a mage. She has allied herself with the rebel mages who now work for the Inquisition. Hadn’t you heard?”

Hawke shook his head. “I’ve been laying low, with Fenris.”

“Now can we go back? I was about to step up and speak on Anders’ behalf,” Cullen explained. “You may as well if you wish.”

Hawke nodded and they went back out. The Inquisitor had returned to her throne and Varric was currently speaking on behalf of Anders, who remained manacled and on his knees before the dais.

Once Varric was done, Herah asked if anyone else would like to speak on Anders’ behalf. Surprisingly, Fenris stepped forward before Cullen was able to.

“I know because of Varric’s book that people think that I hate Anders,” Fenris began. “However, that is untrue. Yes, we had our differences, especially when we first met. After I got to know him better, I began to appreciate his selfless efforts for the poor of Darktown in Kirkwall. He wasn’t like the mages back in Tevinter. He is a healer at heart and he worked tirelessly for those in need.”

Cullen stepped forward then. “Indeed. His clinic was well known, even to those of us in the Templar order. He provided far more aid than the Chantry ever had to those poor souls.”

Cullen took a breath. “If anyone should be on trial here, it should be me,” Cullen confessed. “There were so many Templar abuses in Kirkwall. I could have stopped them. I should have stopped them. If I had stepped in, perhaps…perhaps the measures Anders took would never have been needed.”

Hawke came forward next. “Anders suffered from years of abuses from the Circle,” he began. “He dared to fall in love with a fellow mage, only to see him made tranquil for no other reason except for the fact that he loved another mage. Even after all that he selflessly gave of himself and his time for those whose need was greater.”

They all fell silent as the Inquisitor sat contemplating all the arguments for sparing Anders.

“Anders, you have many people who spoke up for you today,” she started. “The charges against you are serious, but I believe that all the good you did, and the abuses you suffered, should also be taken into account.”

A murmur began to rise among the nobles gathered.

“You are also a very talented Spirit Healer. Some say the best in all of Thedas,” Herah continued. “I think it would be a disservice to Thedas to end your life or end your ability to heal by making you Tranquil. Instead I sentence you to serve the Inquisition in the best capacity you can, as a healer.”

There was a collective sigh of relief from Anders’ supporters, and grumbles of dissatisfaction from those who would prefer to have seen Anders executed.

“Release him from the restraints,” Herah ordered the guards. “The show is over, you may all return to your regular activities.”

“Now I don’t about all of you,” Varric said. “But I could use a drink. I’m buying!”

Cullen chuckled and went to collect Dorian who had been staying back from all the ruckus. Cullen’s hand intertwined with the mage’s as they followed Herah, Cassandra, Anders, Hawke, Fenris and Varric. Hawke gave Cullen a strange look when he noticed his hand intertwined with Dorian’s, but said nothing.

As they all seated themselves at the Herald’s rest, Varric ordered a round of drinks. The bartender already knew Dorian was to avoid alcohol and brought the mage a cup of tea instead.

“So, Anders, why exactly did Varric summon you to the Inquisition?” Hawke asked his old friend. “It can’t possibly be just to tend to their troops, can it?”

Anders shook his head, not wanting to share personal information.

Cullen decided to speak up. “Actually, I asked Varric to find him for me. Well, for us, rather. We have a rather… _unique_ …medical situation that we needed Anders’ help with.”

Hawke looked at them curiously.

“Oh for Maker’s sake, _Amatus_ ,” Dorian sighed. “We might as well tell him.”

Dorian stood, moving his robes aside to show off his distended belly. “I’m pregnant.”

“Wait, you’re having a…child?” Hawke said incredulously.

“Children. Twins in fact. Generally, that’s what the term pregnant implies,” Dorian stated.

“How?” Hawke asked.

“Blood magic,” Fenris intoned. “I didn’t think you’d stoop so far, Pavus.”

“Fenris,” Dorian smiled warmly. “I was hoping you’d remember me. However, I wasn’t the one who turned to blood magic. It was my father.”

“Your father? That is difficult to believe, considering how vehemently he always argued with Danarius on the subject,” Fenris frowned. “Why was your father trying to get you pregnant?”

Dorian laughed. “He wasn’t. He was trying to get me to prefer the company of women. He chose the wrong spell and instead it turned me into one of the fabled Omega males, and because of the nature of the spell, it turned the first compatible male into an Alpha.”

“Wait,” Hawke interrupted. “So, you’re telling me that because of a blood magic ritual gone awry, Cullen was forced to impregnate a mage…from Tevinter?”

“That about sums it up, although it was a bit more than just impregnation,” Dorian clarified. “We’re bonded for life.”

Hawke just stared for a moment before he began to laugh. Uproariously.

“Varric, even you couldn’t make this up,” Hawke said through the tears of his laughter.

Varric chuckled. “You’re right, I would have never pictured Curly with a mage, much less a male one. The whole bonding and pregnancy thing though, that really did take the cake!”

“Alright, now that you’re all caught up on how your friends are doing,” Herah interrupted. “Care to tell me why you came to Skyhold, Hawke?”

The entire table went silent and Hawke looked around nervously. “Well, actually, that reason is really for your ears only, Inquisitor.”

Herah shook her head. “I don’t keep anything from my people, Hawke. Whatever you have to say can be said here.”

“Well, alright,” Hawke nodded. “Varric asked me to come for two reasons. One is my history with Corypheus, and two because I still have contact with one Grey Warden who hasn’t disappeared. Yet.”

“You fought Corypheus once, correct?” Herah asked.

“Fought and killed,” Hawke growled. “I was sure he was dead. Right Fenris? Anders?”

The elf and the mage nodded. “I checked his corpse before we left and he was dead. I have no idea how he can still be alive,” Anders shrugged.

“Tell us everything you know about Corypheus,” Herah prodded.

Hawke took a deep breath and related everything he knew, from what he learned about how the Grey Wardens had confined the ancient magister, how they had used his father’s blood, how he was being lured to the prison for his blood and all the rest.

“I’m not sure how much that will help us,” Herah said thoughtfully. “What about the Grey Warden disappearance?”

“Well I can’t explain the disappearance, but I know someone who might,” Hawke explained. “He’s a Grey Warden and he’s camped out near Crestwood. I can introduce you.”

Herah nodded. “I have heard troubling reports from Crestwood and I was planning an expedition soon. I will include a side trip to meet with your friend.”

“Excellent!” Hawke exclaimed. “Now why don’t we get another round of drinks? Anyone up for a game of Wicked Grace?”

Varric and Anders both laughed at that.

They all played Wicked Grace until late into the evening. One thing struck Dorian throughout the evening. Anders kept trying to engage Fenris and Hawke in conversation but they kept brushing him off or ignoring him.

As the evening wore on Anders laughter died and was replaced by a quiet reticence. Finally, after yet another rebuff, he quietly excused himself, claiming exhaustion.

Soon after Dorian decided it was also best if he and the twins got some rest as well. Cullen naturally opted to accompany him.

“It was good to see you again, Hawke,” Cullen said as they were leaving. “Now please don’t get any ideas of stealing Anders away in the night. Dorian and I still need him!”

Hawke made a put-upon sigh. “Alright, if you insist,” he said with a wink.

***

As they walked back to their quarters, Dorian entwined his fingers with Cullen. “I thought Fenris would be far more hostile,” Dorian said. “At least that’s the impression I got about him from Varric’s book.”

Cullen chuckled. “Varric exaggerates a lot. You should know that by now. I highly doubt his accounting of me was all that accurate.”

Dorian nodded. “True. You are far more kind and considerate than Varric described you.”

“I thought I saw a look of longing in Anders’ eyes,” Dorian continued. “Although for the life of me I wasn’t sure if he was pining over Hawke or Fenris.”

“Truth be told,” Cullen shrugged. “I believe they all had _a thing_ together back in Kirkwall.”

“A thing, you say?” Dorian’s interest was piqued. “All three of them?”

“Yeah, and if Anders hadn’t blown up the Chantry, they might still all be together,” Cullen sighed. “I know I’ve forgiven him for it, but I still wish that entire event could have been avoided. I wish I had tried to do more.”

“Hindsight, Amatus,” Dorian chided. “You had no way to know what Anders would do or how bad he actually had it in the Circle.”

“You’re right, my Love,” Cullen smiled as they reached their quarters. “All I can do now is try and make things better in Thedas, and hopefully give Anders’ the life he deserves. No more Circles, no more Templars, no more abuses.”

***

The next morning Dorian found Anders alone in the infirmary, crying.

“What’s wrong?” Dorian asked, reaching out to stroke the man’s back.

Anders startled a bit and looked up through red-rimmed eyes. “They left me. Again.”

“Who? Hawke and Fenris?” Dorian inquired.

Anders nodded. “I know I couldn’t go with them, but they reminded me in no uncertain terms why they won’t be coming back for me either.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Dorian sympathized. “Cullen told me last night that you were once intimate with them. Is that correct?”

“Yeah,” Anders nodded. “We had such a good thing together, the three of us. But they won’t forgive me for what I did in Kirkwall.”

“What nonsense,” Dorian huffed. “After all the fancy speeches at your trial?”

“Hawke doesn’t want me to die or be made tranquil,” Anders sniffed. “He thinks I’ll suffer more if I just live out the rest of my life.”

“Oh my,” Dorian said. “I think that sounds rather awful. They don’t deserve you.”

Anders chuffed. “Thanks. Maybe he’s right though. I just wish I didn’t miss them so much.”

“Well at least you have all that nasty trial business behind you,” Dorian said, trying to cheer Anders up. “You have friends here, and a purpose.”

“Thanks Dorian,” Anders said, trying to smile. “I know I’m lucky to even still be alive after everything I’ve done.”

Anders took in a deep breath. “Oh now look at me sitting here feeling sorry for myself when you must have come here needing my help. I’m so sorry Dorian. What can I do for you?”

Anders stood, straightening out his robes and putting on his best professional demeanor.

“I came by to get some more of those pregnancy nutrient potions,” Dorian explained, lightly patting his expanding belly. “I want to keep the twins happy and healthy!”

“Oh, sure thing,” Anders said. He ran into the back supply area and brought out two more vials. “These should last you into next week.”

“Since you’re here, I might as well examine them,” Anders gestured to a cot.

“Oh alright,” Dorian said in mock annoyance, laying himself down onto the indicated cot.

Anders smiled and let his magic flow. “They are developing nicely. I think as long as you keep stress and physical activity to a minimum, they will remain strong and healthy now.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Dorian said, smiling and taking Anders’ hands in his as he got up from the cot. “Thank you. I really am grateful to have a healer of your caliber looking over them so well. Please let me know if there’s anything you need. If you feel lonely, come talk, alright?”

“Alright,” Anders nodded. “Thank you.”

Dorian left, making his way back to his quarters to rest. He planned to spend the rest of the afternoon in bed reading.

Dorian somehow felt compelled to reread “The Tale of the Champion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone doesn't like me having Hawke be so mean to Anders, but as long as Anders is alive and now protected by the Inquisition, he may have a chance to find love again with someone who deserves him.


	15. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition marches against Adamant Fortress, while Dorian nears the end of his pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New art!!! Our very pregnant Omega mage in the arms of his loving Alpha, done by http://art-by-g.tumblr.com/

Several weeks later saw the Inquisition mobilizing to march on Adamant fortress. Unfortunately, Herah needed Cullen to command the forces and they couldn’t wait any longer for fear of being overrun by the demon army that Magister Erimond and the Grey Wardens were intent on summoning.

Unfortunately, as well, because Dorian was getting close to giving birth according to Anders. Dorian, being ever the stubborn mage, insisted that he and Cullen could not be separated for such a crucial event. Anders actually agreed as they didn’t know how being separated might affect the birth of the twins.

So Herah reluctantly agreed to allow Dorian to be transported in a litter along with the rest of the forces, while Anders rode alongside him to keep an eye on the pregnant mage.

Cullen was understandably busy keeping an eye on the troops every day, but he spent every night snuggled next to his mate. Dorian’s belly was quite large now, filled with the two children he carried. They kicked constantly, letting them know they were more than ready to make an appearance. Cullen would gently rub circles over Dorian’s belly, which would calm the twins and allow Dorian and Cullen some precious hours of rest.

When they finally arrived at Adamant, Dorian’s litter was kept as far back as possible, in the rear encampment. Herah allowed for a small group of recruits to serve as a personal guard as Anders stood vigil over the mage while Cullen led the troops in the assault against the fortress.

Dorian made Cullen swear to not take unnecessary risks. Cullen promised he would do his best before leaving him with a lingering kiss.

It was when, during the height of the attack, and after the Inquisitor and her inner circle had made it inside the fortress, when Dorian went into labor.

The mage screamed in agony as his insides rearranged themselves in order for him to be able to give birth to the children. Anders did what he could for the pain, but this was far beyond his experience. The effects of the original blood magic ritual were strong and there was little he could do to ease what Dorian was experiencing.

Anders kept checking on how far Dorian’s…birthing canal, for lack of a better term…was dilating. When it reached the point of where a woman would be ready to begin birth he rolled up his sleeves and began instructing Dorian to push.

“No!!!! Cullen! I need my Alpha!” Dorian screamed.

“He can’t come right now, and you know it. He’s near, but he has to direct the battle. The damned Archdemon that Corypheus conjured up is flying overhead and I can’t get that damned false Calling out of my head,” Anders practically yelled. “Now let me help you give birth before you and twins all die!”

***

At the same time, Cullen could sense Dorian’s distress, but he couldn’t go to him as much as his Alpha instincts were screaming at him to.

The Archdemon had just appeared, while the Inquisitor and her party were facing off against Erimond and Clarel. All hell, was quite literally, breaking loose. Cullen did his best to direct the troops to give Herah the support she required.

That’s when the Archdemon began to attack, clearly chasing a target. Word came that the Inquisitor and her party were chasing after Erimond and the Archdemon was chasing after Clarel.

Then Cullen looked up from the courtyard where he was stationed to see the high landing where the Archdemon had just perched collapse. He watched in horror as several figure began to fall to the rocks below before a bright flash of green appeared mid-air and the falling figures vanished.

Cullen sent several scouts up to the landing and his worst fears were realized when the reported back. The Inquisitor and her entire party had disappeared. They had last been seen running towards that landing.

With the death of the Archdemon, the loss of Clarel and Erimond having been captured, Cullen directed several of his senior officers to help in mopping up operations and he posted a rotation of soldiers around the open rift to ward off the demons who were constantly pouring out.

Once everything was secure and taken care of, Cullen raced to Dorian’s side. Cullen had done his duty to the Inquisition to the best of his ability. Now he had to see to his mate and his pups.

Cullen arrived to hear Dorian scream at the top of his lungs. Dorian rushed towards their tent and just as he burst inside he saw Anders lifting away a blood covered infant from between Dorian’s legs. In the opposite corner Cullen heard the squalling of another newborn babe, being cleaned and dressed by one of the other healers.

“Dorian!” Cullen cried out as rushed to his mate’s side.

Dorian looked up at Cullen weakly. “Sure, now you show up after all the hard work is done.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get away sooner,” Cullen apologized. “I sensed your distress, but everything was falling apart. My love, we’ve lost the Inquisitor!”

“Wait, what happened?” Anders asked in shock.

“Herah and her party were on a high landing when the Archdemon attacked,” Cullen recounted. “Then the entire landing collapsed and I saw them fall. Next thing I knew I saw a new rift form and they all disappeared.”

“Wait, wasn’t Hawke with her?” Anders asked.

“Yes, I’m afraid so,” Cullen nodded. “Along with Varric, the Iron Bull, Cassandra and that Grey Warden.”

“And they’re gone? All of them?” Anders asked frantically.

Cullen nodded tersely, while Anders collapsed onto his knees, keening with grief.

Almost as if he’d been summoned, Fenris appeared at the tent’s entrance. “Anders…I just heard.”

“Oh Fenris!” Anders cried, reaching out for the elf.

Fenris walked over and dropped to his knees next to Anders, allowing the mage to pull him close and weep. They knelt there for a long time and just held each other.

Meanwhile the assistant healers had finished cleaning and bundling the newborns and handed one to Dorian and the other to Cullen.

“Which one is which?” Cullen asked, dumbfounded.

The one healer, Ariana as Cullen recalled, spoke up. “You’re holding the boy, and Ser Pavus is holding the girl.”

Cullen beamed as he looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms. “Hello Felix. It’s wonderful to finally meet you.”

Felix’s eyes were shut tight, but he already had a full shock of black hair on his head. Curly black hair. Cullen then moved closer to Dorian and looked at little Mia. She was more fair than her brother, and only a few wisps of straight blonde hair.

“Oh my Love, they’re beautiful,” Cullen cooed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be here when you needed me.”

“It’s alright, Amatus,” Dorian chuckled tiredly. “That’s what I get for getting knocked up by the commander of the Inquisition.”

Ariana came back over to take the infants from them. “I believe Ser Pavus requires some rest.” She shooed everyone from the tent including Anders and Fenris. Cullen, however, refused to leave. In fact, he removed his armor and slid into the cot next to Dorian, curling up next to him. They’d both had a long day and needed some rest.

***

It had several days since the Inquisitor and her party had disappeared. The rift remained open and demons continued to emerge. Cullen kept a rotation of soldiers around it to take out the demons as they came through, but they had to eventually decide what to do.

Without Herah the rift couldn’t be easily closed so Cullen tasked the mages they had brought with them to see if there was another solution, perhaps a demon-proof barrier they could erect around it.

Whenever Cullen could spare a moment, he immediately went to check on Dorian and the infants. They were born strong and healthy and Cullen rejoiced every time he saw them. As part of his transformation, Dorian had developed the ability to produce milk, and so often Cullen found Dorian with both of them in his arms, suckling at his breast.

“I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to that sight,” Cullen chuckled, looking down at Dorian with loving eyes.

“Does it look awfully ridiculous?” Dorian pouted in jest.

Cullen smiled. “No, actually to be honest it’s kind of arousing.”

“Hush!” Dorian chided. “Don’t you go using such language around the children.”

Cullen knelt next to the cot and just watched the twins suckle for a few moments, when apparently Mia was done. She disengaged herself from Dorian and began squalling.

“Oh dear,” Dorian pouted. “She is ever the fussy little one.”

“Here, let me take her,” Cullen said, reaching out and carefully picking up his daughter. Mia stilled as soon as Cullen had her nestled in his arms.

“I don’t know how you do that,” Dorian groused. “Unless she’s feeding, she’s always fussy for me.”

“Well Felix tends to squirm and fuss for me,” Cullen reminded him. “I guess our children have already decided who their favorite is between us.”

“Have you decided what we’re do to with Herah gone?” Dorian asked.

“I’m still hopeful the mages will find a way to erect a barrier that demons can’t bring down,” Cullen said. “Until then it’s wait and see. I know this is hardly the most comfortable for you with two new babies, but I’m afraid we can’t go back to Skyhold just yet.”

Dorian nodded. “I understand. The fate of the world still depends on what we can accomplish here. We’ll make due for now.”

Just then a runner burst into the tent. “Commander! The Inquisitor! She’s back!!”

Cullen carefully handed Mia back to Dorian who nodded at him to go, before he ran back to the fortress. Sure enough there was Herah, the rift now closed behind her.

Cullen also noted that Varric, the Iron Bull, and Cassandra were there, and the Grey Warden they had with them. Alistair he recalled. Cullen was about to ask when Anders and Fenris both came running in. “Where is he? Where’s Hawke?” Fenris demanded.

Herah looked sad. “I am so sorry, but he remained behind.”

“Wait, what?!” Anders shouted. “How? Why?”

Herah sat down in defeat and everyone gathered around as she related everything that happened from the time they disappeared up until they all came bursting out of the rift.

“He sacrificed himself to save us all,” Herah said at the end. “I wish I could have saved him but it just wasn’t possible.”

“So you chose some Grey Warden over the Champion of Kirkwall.” Varric snipped.

“Not just some Grey Warden,” Herah explained. “He was there, at the Battle of Denerim. He helped bring down the Archdemon and end the Blight. He’s the best choice for restoring order among the Grey Wardens. Maker knows they’ll need proper leadership now more than ever.”

“But Hawke…” Fenris let out a small whimper and Anders hugged the elf close to him.

With the rift finally closed and the Inquisitor back, safe and sound, Cullen ordered everyone to get a good night’s rest before preparing for the march back to Skyhold.

Herah accompanied Cullen back to the encampment. “How is Dorian?”

“Tired and sore, but he’ll be alright,” Cullen said with a small smile.

“Did he give birth?” Herah asked, shocked.

“Oh, yes, I forgot you weren’t here,” Cullen laughed nervously. “Yes, the children were born right during the height of the battle actually. They are strong and healthy and perfect.”

“Congratulations Commander,” Herah smiled. “I’ll come pay my respects in the morning.”

***

All-in-all they counted the events at Adamant as a victory. They stopped Erimond’s plan to create a demon army and Herah now had the remaining Grey Wardens on their side as well.

Some people disagreed with Herah’s choice to bring the Grey Wardens into the Inquisition, but she felt it was the right thing to do. She’d sent Alistair on the Weisshaupt to appraise them of the situation, but he’d promised to return to Skyhold to take command of the Grey Wardens. In the meantime, Cullen just added them to the existing recruits and treated them as such.

Once back in Skyhold, Josephine held a small celebration for Cullen and Dorian and the happy couple were showered with gifts for their children. Everything from clothes to more diapers than they thought they’d ever need. They recruited a young woman to help care for the children so it wasn’t all entirely on Dorian, and Cullen even spent time learning how to change diapers and feed them with a bottle. Herah had insisted Cullen reduce his workload and she brought in Ryland in to help take up some of the slack so that Cullen could spend more time with his new family.

Once back at Skyhold, Anders dove back into his duties as Inquisition healer, and he visited Dorian and the children often to make sure they were all healthy. Fenris had come with them. The elf seemed at a loss without Hawke and Anders took him in. Soon it became clear that the two had grown close again and Anders actually seemed happy.

One afternoon while Anders was checking in on Dorian, Fenris decided to accompany him. Dorian smiled at Anders knowingly. “There’s my favorite apostate and my favorite elf,” Dorian said warmly.

Dorian was just putting Felix down into his bassinet, and he straightened himself. “What brings you two around these parts?”

“Anders wanted to check on your children’s health,” Fenris explained. “I wanted to…pay my respects.”

“How kind of you,” Dorian smiled and gestured to the bassinets where the twins were sleeping. Fenris walked over slowly and peered at them.

“They are quite small,” Fenris observed.

“They didn’t feel so small coming out, I can assure you,” Dorian joked. Anders chuckled and came over to Dorian to check on him. “You’re internally going back to a more normal internal arrangement, but you’re definitely still Omega. You’ll need to be careful when your next heat strikes if you don’t want to get pregnant again.”

“That’s a real possibility, isn’t it?” Dorian mused. “You don’t think there’s a way to suppress the heats, is there?”

Anders thought for a moment. “Not that I know of, but let me research that. It would be handy to have in case you need it.”

Anders then turned to see Fenris pulling off his gauntlets and pick up little Felix, cradling him gently and cooing at him. Anders walked over and slid a hand around Fenris’ waist. “Don’t tell me you want one now too?”

Fenris blushed. “That wouldn’t be possible for us. I’d hardly wish to partake in a blood ritual.”

“Doesn’t mean we couldn’t adopt one day,” Anders said, nuzzling Fenris’ head.

Fenris looked up at the mage and smiled. “Perhaps. One day.”

“Well I’m so glad you two made up,” Dorian said smiling before he took Felix and laid him back down into the Bassinet. “No I believe it’s time for my children’s nap and I need one as well.”

Anders nodded. “Of course. Don’t worry they’ll be sleeping through the night in no time.”

Cullen came in just as Anders and Fenris were leaving. Cullen had a frown and Dorian was worried immediately.

“What’s going on Amatus?” Dorian asked.

“Your father,” Cullen began. “He and Livia are to stand judgement tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think should happen to Halward for everything he's done to Dorian in this AU?


	16. Judgements and Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halward must face the judgement of the Inquisitor, but a surprising development complicates matters.

Dorian let out a long breath. He’d almost forgotten about Halward and Livia rotting away in Skyhold’s dungeons. They were finally going to face the Inquisitor’s judgement tomorrow. _About bloody time_.

“There’s one more thing,” Cullen hesitated. “He’s been asking to see his grandchildren.”

“He has no right,” Dorian began.

Cullen took a deep breath. “Wait. Hear me out for a moment. I am just as angry at him as you are for what he did. I nearly lost you and the children and I will never forgive him for that. But…I have always placed a lot of value in family. I think if you and I go down there together with Felix and Mia, it could help all of us to heal.”

Dorian bristled but saw how sincere Cullen was about doing this. “Well, alright. But he does not get to hold either one of them and he must remain in magic suppression shackles the entire time. I do not trust that man.”

“Agreed,” Cullen nodded. “I’ll make the arrangements and we’ll do it after the twins’ nap.”

Dorian sighed and went over to watch the two sleeping infants. They truly were beautiful, and if circumstances had been different he’d like to think that the old Halward, the one he remembered from his youth, might have been proud to consider these two as part of his family.

***

After the twins had their afternoon nap and had been changed and fed, Dorian bundled them up. Cullen arrived just as Dorian had finished, smiling gently at his mate.

Cullen walked over and slid his arms around Dorian, kissing him just behind his ear. “Love you so much,” Cullen sighed as Dorian melted into his arms.

Then Dorian let out a sigh. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

Cullen picked up little Mia while Dorian took Felix and they headed down towards the dungeons. The twins were remarkably calm despite the dank surroundings they found themselves in.

As Dorian and Cullen approached his cell, Halward stood slowly. He looked more haggard than he had last time, and a lot more humbled. His face was actually streaked with tears.

Dorian was taken aback by his father’s appearance, but was wary and suspicious after everything that had happened.

“Dorian!” Halward cried. “I…I couldn’t believe it when they told me you’d had children. How? When?”

“You know perfectly well how, and when,” Dorian sneered. “You tried to kill them!”

“What? No! Why would I harm my own grandchildren?” Halward looked stricken at the accusation.

“Don’t tell me you don’t remember!” Dorian huffed indignantly. “The blood ritual to change me? Then later kidnapping me to try yet again so I would marry and breed with that bitch Livia?”

“Hey!” came a cry from a nearby cell. “That bitch still has ears you know!”

Dorian soundly ignored her and focused on his father, whose eyes were filled with genuine confusion. “You really don’t remember, do you?”

Halward shook his head. “No. All I remember was being summoned to the Magisterium in the middle of the night, and then waking up in this cell a couple of weeks ago. They tell me that I’ve been here for several months?”

“Maker, do you truly not remember what you did to Dorian…to us?” Cullen asked in a harsh whisper.

Halward shook his head again. “Tell me. Tell me everything, please.”

Cullen handed Mia to Dorian and pulled a bench over towards Halward’s cell. Then they both sat down and Dorian began to tell Halward everything he knew. Halward looked more and more crestfallen with every detail revealed, tears streaming down his face.

When Dorian had finished, Halward took a deep, shuddering breath. “Oh, Dorian, I am so sorry. You know how abhorrent I find blood magic. I won’t deny that I disapproved of your…proclivities. I won’t deny that I did want you to put your fancies aside and marry Livia anyway, much like I married your mother. But I would never…”

“Who were you to meet at the Magisterium the night you lost your memories?” Dorian asked.

Halward sighed. “Livius Erimond and Crassius Servis. They hadn’t said why they wanted to meet, only that the matter was urgent. I recall heading towards the Magisterium but I don’t even recall if I arrived or not. Everything is a blank from the time I’d left the estate.”

“Those two were some of the worst of the Venatori,” Dorian growled.

“Venatori?!” Halward exclaimed in shock. “You’ve been dealing with the Venatori?”

“We’ve been rooting out the Venatori throughout Ferelden and Orlais,” Cullen confirmed. “Even Dorian’s old mentor Alexius came under their thrall.”

“No! Not Gereon too!” Halward slumped against his cell wall. “This is all madness.”

“Do you think,” Dorian mused aloud. “Perhaps Corypheus could have them all enthralled? Especially those magisters and mages that may have been more reluctant?”

Cullen nodded. “It’s possible. I recall Anders mentioning the fact he had some sort of way to control Grey Wardens too, and if it hadn’t been for Justice he might have also become enthralled.”

“He may require a more direct approach for mages, however,” Dorian said thoughtfully. “Perhaps that’s why he had to summon them in order to make it work.”

Halward was sobbing again. “Dorian. My son. I am so sorry. I don’t know how I became so enthralled or how I was freed, but please know I never meant to harm you.”

“I wonder,” Dorian was thinking aloud. “You say it’s been about two weeks since you found yourself here?”

Halward nodded.

“That was right around the time we were facing Erimond at Adamant. I wonder if that had anything to do with your enthrallment ending?” Dorian asked.

“Well I think we should have Anders talk to him,” Cullen suggested. “He’s as close to an expert on Corypheus and being enthralled by him than anyone.”

Dorian nodded. “Good idea. Can you go fetch him while I take some time?”

Cullen nodded, handing Mia over to Dorian again.

Dorian sat there, holding the remarkably calm infants, and just studied his father for a moment. After all the abuses the man had made him suffer, could it be that his father hadn’t been himself throughout all of it? It seemed far too convenient.

Halward looked up at his son and grandchildren. “I can tell you don’t quite believe what I’ve told you, but I am so proud of you. You were right to run from the monster I had become. You were right to join the Inquisition. And now you’ve made me a grandfather.”

Dorian blushed a bit at his father’s praise. Halward did sound more like the man he’d been raised by, and less like the maniacal blood mage who’d kept him chained up in the bowels of their estate for weeks.

“They are beautiful, aren’t they?” Dorian beamed with pride.

“They look strong and healthy,” Halward agreed. “I am sorry the hell you had to go through to have them although to be honest I have to wonder if perhaps somehow I had chosen the wrong spell on purpose?”

“How do you mean?” Dorian asked looking at his father curiously.

“I know I never approved of your preferring the company of men,” Halward explained. “But a tiny part of me cheered you on for standing up for yourself and not just falling in line like I did. You refused Livia over and over and part of me was proud of you for it. Perhaps a tiny part of me was still left after I’d lost myself and chose the wrong spell on purpose, so that you wouldn’t have to change who you’re attracted to.”

“I will admit I felt a bit of vindication when I realized that the spell hadn’t had the intended effect,” Dorian chuckled. “So it doesn’t bother you that the twins’ father is a Ferelden _dog-lord_?”

Halward laughed. “Wait, did I actually say that? I am sorry. Your … partner is quite the strapping young man. He seems to love you and the children very much.”

“He does, as I love him. He’s a former Templar, and Commander of the Inquisition forces as well,” Dorian beamed with pride talking about his mate.

“Is he now? That makes him all the more impressive,” Halward smiled genuinely. “I’ll be glad to welcome him into the family.”

Dorian’s breath hitched at those words. “Do you, really mean that father? Truly?”

Halward looked up at his son sincerely. “Yes, son. I mean that. I’m sorry that I was taken away from you and you had to face a monster in my place. I was always so proud of you. You were one of the most powerful mages born in your generation and I hoped you’d go far in the Imperium.”

Dorian heard a snort of derision from Livia and chose to ignore it.

Just then Cullen returned with Anders and Fenris in tow. It seemed Fenris followed Anders everywhere now, like a lost puppy.

Anders approached Halward’s cell. “So, Cullen tells me that you may have come to your senses and that you don’t recall turning into a monstrous blood mage.”

Halward nodded. “As I told them, the last thing I remember before waking up in this cell a couple of weeks ago was heading towards the Magisterium after being summoned by what I was told were Venatori agents. I had no knowledge of that at the time.”

“And now there’s speculation that perhaps you were under the thrall of Corypheus?” Anders asked.

“Well either him or one of the Venatori. Erimond certainly had the capability of bringing me under his thrall if he’d wanted to,” Halward replied.

“Will you let me examine you?” Anders asked, and Halward readily nodded.

Cullen opened the cell and allowed Anders inside. Halward held himself still and Anders squatted next to him and let his magic flow through the Tevinter magister.

Anders’ features darkened and he began to scowl as he probed deeper. After a few moments he stood up and silently walked out of the cell, allowing Cullen to lock it again.

Dorian handed Felix to Cullen then, to lessen his burden as Anders began to pace before them.

“Well?” Dorian asked impatiently.

Anders paced a bit more before stopping. “Sorry, Justice and I were _talking_ ,” Anders apologized. “It was definitely Corypheus. We detected the residual tendrils of his magic throughout Halward.”

Dorian slumped onto the bench again, holding Mia close. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It hadn’t been his father’s doing after all.

“Cullen! We have to free him,” Dorian pleaded.

Cullen nodded. “You know I can’t just let him out, but I will go immediately and talk to the Inquisitor. Anders, can you accompany me?”

Fenris came over and offered to hold Felix, having already removed his sharp gauntlets. “We will wait here for you.”

Halward looked at the elf holding his grandson and his eyes widened in surprise. “You’re Fenris!” he breathed.

“It’s good to see you again, Magister Pavus,” Fenris inclined his head. Dorian chuckled as the three of them talked and recalled the old days back in Tevinter.

***

In less than an hour the Inquisitor came down to the dungeons with Cullen and Anders. She sized up Halward and saw a sad, broken man where before there had been an arrogant, prideful magister.

“Well this certainly complicates my decision,” Herah sighed. “He still kidnapped and tortured you Dorian, and I really can’t let that stand, whether or not he was in his right mind at the time. How do we know Corypheus won’t just enthrall him again?”

“Until Corypheus is defeated once and for all, we can’t,” Cullen said. “However I think in the light of this new information, he doesn’t deserve execution or being made tranquil either.”

“What about Livia?” Hera asked. “Was she also enthralled?”

Dorian shook his head. “No, she’s clearly just a heartless bitch who just wanted me for my seed.”

“And I would have had it too, if it hadn’t been for your meddling Commander!” Livia seethed.

“Did I sound like that?” Halward frowned.

Dorian nodded. “And worse, I’m afraid.”

“I’m so sorry,” Halward apologized again.

“Alright, I think I know what I want to do,” Herah said. “You will all hear of my decision tomorrow. Run along and get some sleep. Magister Pavus, I will have a proper meal brought down to you tonight, and some proper bedding as well, but you will remain here until your judgement tomorrow.”

“I understand, Inquisitor,” Halward inclined his head. “Thank you.”

***

The next day Herah decided to get the judgement process for Halward and Livia underway immediately after breakfast.

Herah judged Livia first, for her part in Dorian’s kidnapping and torture. Livia’s parents had actually arrived from Tevinter and Herah had been keeping them out of sight. They had been shocked by their daughter’s behavior and agreed to take charge of her. They also formally ended the marriage arrangement between Livia and Dorian and they apologized profusely to Dorian over what he’d suffered.

Herah readily agreed to hand Livia over to her parents. She was also officially banished from both Ferelden and Orlais for life. She was dragged kicking and screaming, crying out that she was a grown woman and Livia’s father quickly cast a silencing spell over her to quiet her down.

Next Halward was called forth. He’d been allowed to bathe and given new robes.

“May I present Magister Halward of house Pavus,” Josephine recited. “He is accused of the kidnapping and torture of his son Dorian of house Pavus, a prominent member of the Inquisition.”

Herah looked down at the kneeling magister. “New information was brought to light in this case just last night. It has been revealed to me that Magister Pavus was under the thrall of Corypheus until about two weeks ago. He was not in control of his actions nor does he have any memories of the heinous acts he is accused of.”

Halward hung his head in shame.

“Dorian,” Herah called out. “You are the party that was most aggrieved by this. What would you have me do in light of everything we learned?”

Dorian stepped forward. “In light of the fact that he was not in his right mind when he was torturing me, I beg you to show him mercy. I know as long as Corypheus lives we cannot trust he will not become enthralled again, so perhaps he just remains under guard of the Inquisition until such time as Corypheus has been defeated? My father is a skilled mage and I’m sure he could be of some use in the meantime.”

Herah nodded. “That sounds wise. Halward Pavus, you are hereby sentenced to serve the Inquisition until Corypheus has been neutralized as a threat. You will be under guard at all times to prevent any further harm to Dorian, just in case Corypheus does try and enthrall you again.”

Halward looked up at Herah gratefully. “Thank you for your mercy, Inquisitor.”

“Guards, please escort Magister Pavus to his new quarters,” Herah instructed.

Dorian walked over to his father before he was escorted away. “Father, I’m glad to have you back,” Dorian reached out and gave Halward a quick hug. “Join us for dinner tonight, if you’ve a mind?”

“Of course Dorian,” Halward nodded and smiled before being led away.

Josephine made her way over to Dorian and Cullen as the Great Hall cleared out. “Well, gentlemen, now that that nasty business is behind us, have you given any further thought about your wedding?”

“Oh my we were planning to do that, weren’t we Amatus?” Dorian chuckled. “Completely slipped my mind with all the kidnappings and sieges on fortresses and birthing babies.”

Cullen chuckled. “Yes, we did get a bit side tracked. I’m not sure if it’s wise to have the wedding before we bring down Corypheus.”

“I disagree, Commander,” Josephine purred with her Antivan accent. “It would help the morale in Skyhold immensely if we had a happy occasion to plan for once.”

“Well, when you put it that way, how can we refuse? How soon would this be happening?” Cullen asked.

“If we can secure responses from all the necessary guests in time, about one month,” Josephine said. “I’m prepared to hold it sooner, but some of the guests may require some extra time for travel.”

“Oh Maker, that soon?” Cullen murmured before turning to Dorian. “It’s not that I don’t want to get married, but all this fuss over just us. You remember how horribly I fared at the Winter Palace.”

Dorian chuckled. “Yes, I know Amatus. You really didn’t take to all the pomp and circumstance well. I had quite the time calming you down when you got back. Don’t worry, I’ll be there to deflect the attention from you this time.”

When the Inquisitor had gone to Halamshiral to save Empress Celeste, she had chosen not to include Dorian, who was already visibly pregnant. The scandal would have been too much, considering they were already presenting Orlesian royalty with a _Qunari_ Inquisitor.

“Oh, and you may not have heard the news yet,” Josephine exclaimed. “Leliana was elected officially as the next Divine. She won’t be leaving to take on her duties just yet, but I am willing to bet she would love to officiate the proceedings.”

“That’s wonderful news!” Dorian exclaimed. “I had feared we were stuck with Mother Giselle and I know how much she still disapproves of me and my _evil Tevinter influence_.”

Cullen and Josephine laughed at that.

“Well, my dear fiancé, I believe we have a wedding to plan,” Dorian said gleefully. “Shall we go tell the children?”

“Love, I don’t think they are old enough to understand such concepts yet,” Cullen chuckled as Dorian dragged him towards their quarters.

“Nonsense,” Dorian tutted. “They are Pavuses. Their intelligence is undoubtedly above average!”

Cullen gave in and followed Dorian, fearing the tumult of the next month, but happy to finally be making Dorian his in the eyes of the Maker and the Chantry.


	17. Separation Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen gets called on to lead the troops to the Arbor Wilds. Dorian stays behind with the twins and frets.

The wedding planning had been going on for over two weeks when the Inquisitor finally received word about what Corypheus and his forces were up to. They had uprooted their strongholds and had headed towards the Arbor Wilds. Morrigan had then shown Herah what it was Corypheus was likely after in the Arbor Wilds. An ancient elven eluvian.

Herah hated to disrupt the planning, but they had to go after Corypheus without delay. She ordered Cullen to gather the troops and head towards the edge of the Arbor Wilds. The wedding would once again have to be delayed.

“No!! I will not put you or our children in harm’s way,” Cullen shouted at Dorian.

“So it’s okay if you put yourself in harm’s way? We can leave the children behind, they will be well cared for here, but I’m going with you,” Dorian stomped his food dramatically.

“No, you are not,” Cullen insisted. “The children need one of us to stay safe. What if we both go and we both die! Who will raise them? They would be outcasts because of their parentage!”

“Outcasts? Because they were born to a Ferelden Templar and a Tevinter mage?” Dorian fumed.

“Because they were the product of two men affected by _blood magic_ ,” Cullen growled. “I also want you here just in case Corypheus launches a surprise attack on Skyhold while we’re gone. We are leaving some people behind to defend the stronghold and I need you to lead the mages in case of an attack.”

“So…you’re not just leaving me behind because you see me as some weak fragile flower?” Dorian asked, backing down.

“No, of course not Love,” Cullen smiled. “You’re one of the strongest mages I’ve ever met and certainly one of the most talented.”

Dorian closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Cullen’s waist. “Well since you put it that way,” Dorian purred. “I would be honored to stay behind and lead the mages in the event of an attack upon Skyhold.”

“That’s more like it,” Cullen smiled, leaning in to kiss Dorian before he could utter another protest.

***

Waiting to hear word from the Arbor Wilds while Cullen was so far from Skyhold was maddening for Dorian. He split his days between taking care of the twins and putting the remaining mages through training exercises _just in case_ any attack happened.

Normally Dorian would take his meals at the Herald’s Rest with Cullen, but with the Inquisitor and her entire inner circle, save himself, gone on some fool’s errand to try and take out Corypheus once and for all, the tavern was unusually quiet. So instead Dorian opted to take his meals in their quarters and spend time with the twins. They were growing fast and they were already too big for Dorian to hold both at the same time while feeding them.

It had been three weeks since they had all departed and Dorian was beginning to worry. There hadn’t been any messages that arrived from the battle front, and Dorian feared the worst. He feard that they had been lured into some nefarious trap by the ancient Magister in the middle of nowhere.

Dorian resolved that if he hadn’t had word within the next week, he would organize an expedition himself to go after them. Clearly no attack on Skyhold seemed imminent, based upon the latest scouting reports.

Dorian busied himself with trying to get the twins to sleep through the night and he would occasionally visit with his father who was still under lock and key, although with better accommodations. Dorian wasn’t convinced it was wise to visit him in private, so he’d always asked Halward’s guards to bring him down to the gardens.

It had now been nearly a month since with no word from the Inquisitor and Dorian was fretting over what to do. He was sitting in the gardens with Halward one afternoon, each one holding a twin.

“They are growing quickly. I can tell they will both be tall like their father,” Halward said proudly as he bounced little Felix on his knee.

“Which one?” Dorian asked quizzically. “Technically they have two fathers.”

“Good point,” Halward chuckled. “Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Your mother wrote to me and she plans to come to Skyhold. She had been invited to your wedding and despite the postponement she decided to come anyway. She’s excited to meet her grandchildren based on all the glowing reports I’ve written her.”

“Does she know the circumstances of their birth?” Dorian asked.

Halward nodded. “Yes, I explained everything to her. She’s greatly relieved that I have come back to my senses. Apparently I’d been an _abhorrent pig_ to her as well,” Halward sighed. “Her words, not mine.”

“Oh my, I know you two never quite got on, but you never said an uncivil word to one another as I recall,” Dorian sounded shocked. “What did you do?”

“Apparently while I was enthralled, I may have tied up and raped your mother,” Halward shuddered. “Considering I can’t even stand to be intimate with the woman, it’s not something I can even imagine doing.”

“And she’s still going to come here despite what happened?” Dorian sounded surprised.

“Your mother is a strong woman, you know that,” Halward smiled. “We may not be fond of each other, but we’ve always stood together for you and we will do so for our grandchildren. She was surprised to hear how they came to be, but she’s excited to meet them nonetheless.”

“Well I’m glad they will get to know both sets of grandparents growing up,” Dorian admitted. “I had just been visiting with Cullen’s family when your men abducted me. They are a lovely family, albeit _very Ferelden_.”

Halward frowned at first at the mention of Dorian’s abduction, but then chuckled at the comment about Cullen’s family. “Well he is very Ferelden, isn’t he? So tall and muscular. I can see why you were drawn to him.”

“Don’t tell me you have developed an appreciation for the male form!” Dorian said in mock jest.

Halward was about to give a reply when one of the doors around the garden slammed open and out ran the Inquisitor, the Iron Bull, Solas, Varric and Morrigan.

“Inquisitor!” Dorian exclaimed in surprise, handing Mia over to Halward as he stood. “When did you return to Skyhold? Where is Cullen?”

The entire party was panting as if they’d been running hard. “We barely made it through the eluvian before Corypheus. We had to destroy it.”

“Where is Cullen?” Dorian said again, sounding panicked. The twins picked up on his distress and began fussing in Halward’s arms.

“I’m sorry Dorian,” Herah apologized. “We had to leave everyone else behind in the Arbor Wilds. Last I saw he was perfectly fine but the troops were beset upon by Corypheus’ forces. It may take them some time yet to clear them out and march back.”

“How could you leave him behind!?” Dorian shouted. “I’ve been fretting here for weeks without a word from any of you, and now I find that Cullen could be in trouble.”

“Dorian, calm down,” Herah warned. “My party and I entered the Temple of Mythal alone. We couldn’t take all the troops with us. I’ll ask Leliana to send a message to let them know what happened and to order them to march back to Skyhold as soon as they are able.”

“Fine,” Dorian sighed. “I think it’s time the twins went down for their nap, if you’ll excuse me.”

Dorian took the twins from Halward and walked off in a huff.

***

It took another month before Cullen and the troops marched back into Skyhold. Dorian made sure the nurse who helped them care for the twins was on hand as soon as Dorian heard they were less than a day away.

Once the horns sounded the troops arrival, Dorian ran towards the gates, arriving just as Cullen rode into the court yard and dismounted.

“Amautus!” Dorian cried as he flung himself at Cullen, weeping for joy.

Cullen embraced Dorian and chuckled at the enthusiastic greeting. “I take it you missed me, Love?”

“More than you can imagine,” Dorian nuzzled into Cullen’s familiar fur. “Never leave me behind like that again.”

“We’ll see,” Cullen said soothingly as he stroked the mage’s back. “How are the children?”

Dorian looked up at Cullen’s face. “You won’t believe how much they’ve grown!”

“I can’t wait to see them, but I have to go and report in to the Inquisitor first. I’ll try and make it brief,” Cullen sighed. “Would you ready a hot bath for me in our quarters and I’ll meet you there.”

“Alright Amatus,” Dorian agreed. “I’ll also have them send up supper as well. I need you all to myself tonight. You can visit with the children and then the nurse can take them tonight.”

Cullen nodded. “That sounds like a splendid idea.”

***

Cullen had taken longer than he’d wanted debriefing in the War Room after his bone weary ride back from the Arbor Wilds with their troops.

By the time he finally stumbled into their quarters, it was well past dinner time and Dorian was looking a tiny bit peeved. “I’m so sorry, Love. I tried to break away as quick as I could, but you know how Herah can be at times.”

Dorian sighed. “Yes, I do. I already handed the children over to the nurse for the evening. I didn’t want to keep them up or their entire sleep schedule will be disrupted.”

Cullen smiled and pulled Dorian close. “That’s alright. I’ll see them in the morning. I’m famished. Do you mind if we eat first before I bathe?”

“That’s fine. I’ve been waiting for you. Give me a moment to reheat everything,” Dorian said as he removed the covers from their food and flung a couple of heating spells at the food to rewarm it.

Cullen sat down gratefully and tucked into his dinner like a man starved. “This tastes wonderful. We were down to just rations on the last part of the march.”

“I ordered all your favorites,” Dorian smiled at Cullen across the table. His mate looked so tired, all Dorian wanted to do was get him tucked into bed.

After dinner Cullen undressed as Dorian reheated the bathwater. Dorian looked concerned when he saw all the bruises Cullen had.

“Oh they’re nothing. The healers we had with us healed up the worst of the wounds,” Cullen said reassuringly. “They look far worse than they feel, Love.”

Dorian looked skeptically at him but let the matter drop.

Cullen eased into the tub and let Dorian wash him, enjoying Dorian’s finger’s running through his hair as he lathered up his blond curls. “That feels wonderful, Love.”

Once Cullen had bathed, Dorian bundled him off to bed and they curled up with each other. It was one of the best nights’ sleep they both had had in nearly two months.

***

The next morning Dorian and Cullen were reunited with the twins. Cullen was amazed at how much they had grown. Felix’s mop of black curls was growing and Cullen was already imagining how to teach him to tame the curls when he got older. Mia’s blonde hair was coming in more slowly because it was so fine yet. It looked like they might both end up with Dorian’s storm-grey eyes, but it was still too early to know for sure.

Josephine found the little family sitting together on the lawn of the gardens enjoying the sunny morning. “There you all are. You do make a beautiful family.”

“Good morning Josephine,” Cullen inclined his head.

“Welcome back Commander,” Josephine replied. “Now that you are back how do you feel about rescheduling the wedding?”

“To be honest, I really feel it should wait until we’ve defeated Corypheus,” Cullen said, trying to postpone the inevitable pomp and circumstance. “We have dealt him some crushing blows and his forces are crumbling and he’s on the run. I think he may get desperate soon and hopefully we’ll finally have our chance.”

Dorian sighed. “I am inclined to agree. His defeat feels imminent and I’d hate to postpone again the next time he rears that ugly head of his.”

Josephine sighed. “Alright. I’ll continue to put the plans on hold. However, I do believe the Lady Pavus plans to stay until the nuptials are held.”

“Lady Pavus?” Cullen asked.

Dorian blushed. “Oh did I not mention my mother’s coming? My father told me about a month ago.”

“She is scheduled to arrive this afternoon,” Josephine informed them.

“So soon!?” Dorian said, flustered. “Oh my, Amatus, my apologies. I didn’t think she’s be here for at least two more weeks.”

Cullen chuckled. “It’s perfectly alright. You had to put up with my family, so I can put up with yours.”

***

Aquinea Pavus arrived at Skyhold with much ceremony, as befitted her station. In Tevinter at least. Dorian just shook his head and chuckled as her entourage and carriage came through the main gates of Skyhold. Her carriage alone was probably worth all of Skyhold put together, with all the gold leaf and adornments. How she hadn’t been beset upon by bandits was beyond Dorian’s comprehension.

As the Lady Pavus stepped out of her carriage her attendants ran up to help straighten her robes and presented her with a very elaborate looking staff.

Dorian strode over to her once her attendants stepped away. “Mother!” Dorian said with false enthusiasm. He embraced her with one arm, the other holding Felix.

“Dorian, darling!” Aquinea gushed. “I think the South is doing wonders for your complexion. Is this one of my grandchildren?”

“Yes, meet Felix Rutherford,” Dorian preened. “Isn’t he just perfect?”

“Rutherford? You went with the Ferelden’s name?” Aquinea said disapprovingly.

“I think Rutherford is a perfectly fine name,” Dorian huffed. “Speaking of which, let me introduce you to my fiancé, Cullen Stanton Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition Forces.”

Aquinea gave Cullen a thorough once-over before extending her hand. “A pleasure to meet you, Commander,” she said warmly. “I had no idea quite how… _strapping_ …you were.”

Cullen rolled his eyes, while taking Aquinea’s offered hand and kissing it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Pavus. May I introduce you to Mia Rutherford?”

“Well I can’t say I approve of the family name,” Aquinea sniffed haughtily before breaking out a warm smile. “But the children are absolute perfection. You must tell me everything about your pregnancy, Dorian. Word is already spreading about this in Tevinter and this could become all the rage. Can you imagine? Men getting pregnant? No woman will want to bear another child again!”

“Oh, I dearly hope this doesn’t start a trend,” Dorian shook his head. “Well let’s not worry about that now, shall we?”

“Where is your father?” Aquinea asked. “Not still in chains down in your dungeon, I hope?”

“Here I am, my dear,” Halward called out as he crossed the courtyard. “I do apologize but my guards were being changed out and I had to wait.”

Aquinea sized up her husband for a moment. “So you really are back to your old disagreeable self?”

Halward laughed easily. “Yes, my dear, I’m afraid I am. I must apologize for anything I did whilst I was enthralled to that maniac. I truly didn’t know what I was doing.”

“Well that’s a relief,” Aquinea sighed dramatically. “If you had remained that monster, I would have been forced to absolve our marriage, and then where would you be?”

“Completely lost, without you at my side, my dear,” Halward said with a hint of sarcasm.

Aquinea snorted in derision. “I am glad you haven’t completely lost your sense of humor.”

Dorian and Cullen looked at each other. “Do you think we’ll turn into that when we’re older?”

“I dearly hope not!” Dorian laughed. “Come, let us escort mother to the guest quarters.”

As they walked to the guest wing at Skyhold, Aquinea asked Dorian. “So when exactly is the wedding?”

“We only just discussed that this morning,” Dorian replied. “We’re postponing it indefinitely, until Corypheus has been defeated. We’re hoping that happens soon. We’ve weakened his forces significantly over the past few months.”

“We hope you don’t mind an extended stay, until then?” Cullen asked tentatively.

“No of course not,” Aquinea said sweetly. “It will give me more time to spend with my grandchildren.”

***

It wasn’t more than a week later when the sky once again tore apart, the breach having reopened over Haven.


	18. Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corypheus is defeated, and Dorian and Cullen finally get married.

As soon as the breach reappeared, Herah mobilized the inner circle. She had almost insisted on bringing Dorian along as well, but Cullen wouldn’t hear of it. He refused to be separated from Dorian again and Herah needed Cullen at Skyhold this time.

The plan was go to Haven with a smaller strike force, instead of the bulk of the Inquisition army. They knew Corypheus would likely be mostly unaided, with the exception of any demons pouring out of the new breach, and his dragon.

Instead of Dorian, Herah then decided to recruit Anders and Fenris to join the strike force and they both seemed eager to see some action rather than being left behind again.

Cullen mostly took charge while Herah was away and he tried to keep everyone calm and focused. A few days after Herah and her team had left Skyhold, bright flashes could be seen coming from the direction of Haven, directly below the new breach. Everyone held their collective breaths, fearing the worst and hoping for the best.

When the breach flashed brightly and then disappeared, leaving just a green shimmer in its wake, everyone at Skyhold let out an exultant shout.

However, this time they were a bit more cautiously optimistic after what had happened at Haven, and they didn’t break into song and dance immediately. They waited with baited breath to see if their Inquisitor would return home safe and sound.

When Herah did indeed return, with her entire party intact, confirming that Corypheus had indeed been defeated, everyone let out a sigh of relief before the celebrations finally began.

***

A week of revelry later and final plans were underway for yet another celebration. Cullen could no longer put it off, and preparations for his wedding to Dorian were finally in full swing.

Unsurprising to everyone, Aquinea decided to step-in, making sure proper Tevinter customs were observed, along with Ferelden. Josephine seemed to enjoy the woman’s assistance, much to the annoyance of both Dorian and Cullen.

Josephine had already ordered tailored outfits for Dorian and Cullen. They were a mix of Ferelden and Tevinter styles. Dorian’s was black with gold accents, while Cullen’s was white with gold accents. Thankfully Aquinea approved.

Dorian and Cullen also finally got around to hiring a full-time nanny for the twins, relieving the poor nurse of her intermittent duties to the infants.

A few days before the actual ceremony, Cullen’s entire family arrived as well, and were put up in a guest suite next to Aquinea’s. The first night after they arrived, Cullen and Dorian hosted a small dinner for their respective families. It had gone better than expected, although it truly highlighted the differences between Ferelden and Tevinter cultures, which led to some awkward moments during the meal.

***

Finally, the _big day_ arrived. The nanny had taken the twins the night before so Dorian and Cullen could be well rested for the festivities. However, Dorian refused to sleep in separate chambers. They had children together already, so neither of them were exactly _virginal_.

Dorian rolled over in Cullen’s arms stretching himself awake. “Good morning, Love,” Cullen said, smiling down at his mate.

“How long have you been staring at me like that?” Dorian teased.

“Long enough,” Cullen sighed, pressing a kiss against Dorian’s lips and making his arousal known.

“Ah-ah,” Dorian chided. “Save that for the wedding night, oh mighty Alpha.”

Cullen chuckled. “Alright, alrght. Maker I can’t wait for this day to be over.”

“Not looking forward to being married to me?” Dorian asked innocently.

“Maker, no,” Cullen laughed. “I can’t wait to be married to you. I just wish it didn’t require so much pomp and circumstance. I swear between Josephine and your mother, this entire affair has turned into a spectacle.”

“So, if you’d had your way, how would you have pictured our wedding?” Dorian asked.

Cullen thought for a moment as he hugged Dorian closer to his chest. “Hmm. I would have loved to have held the ceremony at the little Chantry in Honneleath. Just our close family and friends in attendance. Then a small, intimate party at the local tavern before I dragged you to our suite at the inn and ravished you.”

“Well that sounds perfectly delightful, Amatus,” Dorian sighed. “It’s a shame we couldn’t have done just that.”

“Well at least I still get to ravish you tonight,” Cullen growled. “It’s almost a shame you haven’t had your next heat yet. I could fill you with more pups.”

Dorian stiffened in Cullen’s arms at the suggestion.

“Wait,” Cullen immediately sensed Dorian’s nervousness. “What haven’t you told me?”

Dorian sat up and looked down at Cullen. “I meant to tell you, but with everything that’s been going on, there never seemed to be the time.”

“What is it?” Cullen prompted again.

“Anders, he worked with Halward after he’d been judged,” Dorian explained. “He wanted to come up with a potion for me to…well…to _suppress_ my heats. So that you and I could choose _when and if_ we have more children.”

“And did he succeed?” Cullen asked.

Dorian nodded. “I’ve been taking it for nearly two months now,” Dorian admitted. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“It’s alright, Love,” Cullen sat up and hugged Dorian. “It was a wise precaution.”

“Anders seems to think that if I’m on it long enough, I might go into a heat almost immediately if I stop taking it too,” Dorian said. “So we’d be able to add to our family if we decided to.”

“Do you want to? Have more children?” Cullen asked seriously.

“I’m not sure,” Dorian shrugged. “In Tevinter most families only have one. Twins are actually rare. Do you want more?”

“Well, I never thought I’d ever marry,” Cullen shrugged. “Although I guess I thought if I ever did, I’d have four or five children.”

“Four or five?!” Dorian feigning shock. “And who is going to chase them around the house all day?”

“The nanny of course,” Cullen chuckled.

“Oh yes, that’s right,” Dorian teased. “I had forgotten we’d hired one.”

“Well, perhaps we could try for one more after things have settled down a bit,” Cullen suggested. “Then we can decide if we want any more after that.”

Just then there was a knock at their door. “What is it?” Cullen shouted in annoyance.

“Breakfast for you Commander, and Lord Pavus,” a voice came through the door.

“Alright, one moment!” Cullen called out, already getting out of bed and pulling one of Dorian’s house robes on. For once Cullen was grateful for having one handy.

Cullen opened the door and in came a small army of servants with a table and chairs, which they set up with a white table cloth, two table settings, and a bouquet of red roses. This was followed by two complete breakfasts, one in traditional Ferelden style and one decidedly Tevinter.

Once the servants had all left, Cullen poured them each a cup of coffee and handed one to Dorian. “I guess our wedding day has officially begun!”

“Well let’s enjoy these last few moments alone before we’re inundated. You know the itinerary Josephine has planned for us today,” Dorian chuckled.

“Ugh, don’t remind me!” Cullen laughed.

***

Immediately after breakfast the happy couple were whisked off to opposite ends of Skyhold where they were bathed and pampered. Their hair was styled and groomed and finally they were dressed into their wedding outfits. Aquinea was there to supervise Dorian’s preparations, while Josephine supervised Cullen’s, much to the Commander’s chagrin.

Once done, they were both ordered to attend a luncheon with their families. They were seated on opposite ends of the long table, kept separated now until the ceremony that afternoon.

Finally, the moment of the ceremony arrived. They had agreed for Halward to escort Dorian down the aisle and give him away to Cullen, much as a father might give away the bride in the traditional Ferelden Ceremony.

The great hall had been fitted with benches for all those in attendance to be able to sit during the ceremony. The aisle between had a long red carpet that had been sent as a gift from the Empress Celine herself for the occasion.

As the word of the wedding had spread, to everyone’s surprise, the Black Divine and the Archon both arrived at Skyhold. The Divine Victoria graciously invited the Black Divine to join in on the ceremony and they spent two days revising it to fit both Tevinter and Ferelden customs. This was an unprecedented move and proved how influential this wedding was.

“Are you ready, son?” Halward asked. “I still can’t believe the Black Divine and the Divine Victoria are both performing the ceremony.”

“Neither can I,” Dorian chuckled. “You know, I don’t think this is quite what Corypheus had in mind when he enthralled you.”

Halward chuckled. “No I don’t think it is. I am relieved I don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“As am I, father,” Dorian smiled.

Dorian took his father’s arm as the music began and they slowly walked up the aisle towards where Cullen was standing, looking so handsome in his white and gold. Anders stood behind him as witness, resplendent himself in new silk robes. Dorian had asked Fenris to stand up for him as his witness and he stood to the left of the Black Divine himself, looking at the man nervously. He wearing a beautiful new set of leather armor, the Sword of Mercy as always upon his back.

In the front row sat Dorian’s mother, next to Cullen’s, and they each held one of the twins, who were, thankfully, being calm and quiet.

As Dorian approached the dais, Cullen stepped forward and took Dorian from Halward, the universal gesture of a husband taking a child from their parent.

Standing there, before both Divine’s, the Archon, and all the most notable people from across Thedas, Dorian should have felt the weight of what they were about to do. But all Dorian saw was Cullen, smiling down at him and Dorian felt at peace.

Dorian hardly paid attention as the ceremony began and the Divines took turns reciting the ancient words of the marriage bond. He spoke the words he had to when prompted and focused on Cullen the rest of the time.

Soon their joined hands were tied together, the symbol of their marriage bond. They were to remain tied together throughout the wedding feast, until it was time for them to go off and consummate their marriage. For them, of course, it would be more symbolic seeing as they’d already had children, but Dorian was still looking forward to that part of their day.

Leliana was saying something then, and Cullen leaned forward and kissed Dorian and that’s when Dorian finally became aware that the ceremony had concluded.

“May we present, Cullen Stanton Rutherford and his husband, Dorian Rutherford,” the two Divines said in unison.

Cheering broke out among those in attendance and Dorian actually felt a blush creep along his cheeks at hearing his new name spoken aloud for the first time.

The feasting lasted for hours, with many toasts made to the happy couple. There seemed much to celebrate, and their wedding was but a symbol of the changing times.

At one point the Archon approached Dorian and Cullen’s table. “Congratulations on your marriage,” he began. “I hear you may have some opinions on reforms in Tevinter, Dorian.”

“Indeed I do,” Dorian admitted. “May I share them with you in a letter sometime?”

The Archon nodded. “Please do. I look forward to reading your thoughts.”

Next the Archon approached where Fenris sat with Anders. Fenris looked at the Archon fearlessly, although Anders blanched at his approach.

“Fenris,” the Archon addressed him by name. “I have heard the accounts of you and of what Magister Danarius did to you. Many have thought his work impressive and I know you are still hunted by those in the Imperium wishing to possess you for it. However, I feel you are the one who is impressive to have survived such an ordeal. I am granting you a full pardon for the death of Danarius by your hand, and I am hereby officially freeing you from slavery. You are now Liberati. I have sent word across Minrathous that you are no longer to be hunted, upon pain of tranquility.”

Fenris stood then, before the Archon and bowed in respect. “Thank you. I am grateful.”

“Think nothing of it,” the Archon acknowledged. “What was done to you was unjust. I will be taking steps to keep such things from happening again.”

As the Archon returned to his own table, Anders lept up and hugged Fenris to him happily. Dorian and Cullen took note of it and Dorian felt a swell of pride for his country that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

When the final portion of the meal had finally concluded, Dorian and Cullen excused themselves. Everyone cheered a final time as they said their good nights and headed back to their quarters.

***

Once back at their quarters, Cullen locked their door tightly as Dorian used his magic to light the candles and fireplace, bringing a warm glow to the room.

Finally, they were alone. Finally, it was just the two of them. No inner circle. No dignitaries. No babies. Just Cullen and Dorian.

“You were amazing today, Love,” Cullen said, walking over to Dorian and pulling him into an embrace. “Now we are joined, not only in body and spirit, but also in the eyes of both Chantries. I still can’t believe that the two Divines found common ground because of us.”

“Neither can I,” Dorian smiled. “Perhaps Tevinter isn’t completely beyond saving after all.”

“Enough about politics,” Cullen growled playfully. “I want to take you and claim you as my new husband.”

“Oh yes, I like the sound of that. My husband. Yes, please take me, make me yours,” Dorian sighed. At the sound of the growl in Cullen’s voice, Dorian instinctively bared his neck to his Alpha. Their Alpha and Omega instincts were continuing to develop and some nights their lovemaking became almost feral. Dorian loved how possessive Cullen was of him.

Cullen leaned down and captured Dorian’s mouth in a deep, passionate kiss, his tongue delving into Dorian’s mouth possessively. Soon he trailed his kisses over Dorian’s jawline and down his neck towards the scar left by the claiming bite he made all those months before. Cullen loved the feel of the scar beneath his tongue, reminding him that Dorian was his.

“Mine,” Cullen growled.

“Yes, Alpha,” Dorian agreed breathlessly. “Yours.”

Cullen stepped back and looked at Dorian wickedly. “Strip for me, my Omega, my husband, and present yourself.”

Dorian happily complied, knowing that their complicated outfits often frustrated Cullen. Dorian was much more deft at removing them. As Dorian removed his clothing, Cullen was doing the same and Dorian enjoyed watching the Commander expose his glorious and powerful body to him.

As soon as Dorian had shed his clothing he climbed up onto the bed onto all fours and presented himself as requested. Dorian loved it when Cullen let his Alpha instincts take over. It excited Dorian and all he wanted to do was please Cullen because Cullen always pleased him in return.

“Always my good boy,” Cullen purred as he climbed up behind Dorian. Cullen stroked Dorian’s thighs and cupped his ass before spreading apart his cheeks. “Already so wet for me, my Love.”

“Always for you,” Dorian groaned.

This was probably the best part of being Omega for Dorian. They never needed to keep any slick handy, as he would always be so naturally slick for Cullen.

“Need to take you now, claim you again,” Cullen growled as he slid himself fully into Dorian.

Dorian practically howled with pleasure as Cullen filled him fully with his Alpha cock. Dorian couldn’t believe it still always felt like it had the first time Cullen had taken him, when they had been so out of their minds with lust during his first heat.

“Are you going to be a good boy and cum for me? Cum from my cock alone?” Cullen groaned as he began brutally fucking into his lover.

“Oh yes, Alpha,” Dorian cried out. “Always for you Alpha.”

Dorian’s cock was already hard and leaking and Cullen was hitting his prostrate so perfectly with every thrust, again and again. He wouldn’t last long like this.

Cullen’s grip on Dorian’s hips would leave familiar bruises, ones that Dorian always wore with pride. Dorian felt the heat of his impending release coil hot and tight. His testicles pulled themselves up just as Dorian cried out as he began shooting white ropes of cum across the bedding below.

“Good boy,” Cullen roared. “Always so good for me. I want to knot you tonight. Beg for it, boy.”

Dorian keened as Cullen continued to pound into him. “Yes, Alpha, please. I need your knot. Please!”

Cullen then pushed the beginning swell of his knot into Dorian and stilled, allowing the knot to fully form, locking them together. Then Cullen gave a few more shallow thrusts before cumming, hard and deep inside Dorian.

Dorian was still amazed at just how much cum an Alpha could actually produce. The initial orgasm would flood his insides, but even afterwards, while they remained locked together, Cullen would just keep cumming, to the point where Dorian’s belly would actually distend a little from being so full.

Cullen was panting and gently moved them to lay on their sides, wrapping himself around Dorian. “Love you so much Dorian. Mr. Dorian Rutherford.”

“I love you too, Amatus,” Dorian sighed as he snuggled further into Cullen’s embrace.

That night they consummated their marriage a total of three times, the last one being slow, sweet and gentle, face-to-face, whispering words of love and devotion to each other.

***

The next morning saw Dorian and Cullen being sent off for a much needed vacation to celebrate their marriage. It was a gift from the Inquisitor, she had arranged for them to take an extended holiday in Antiva. The twins were being left in the care of their nanny and their “uncles,” Anders and Fenris.

Dorian happily sat in front of Cullen as they rode towards the nearest harbor town where a ship awaited to take them to their destination, both of them full of hope for the future, both for themselves and for Thedas.


	19. Epilogue

Two years later found Dorian and Cullen back at the Winter Palace for the Exalted Council. Felix and Mia were growing up fast, and their third child, baby Anders was just learning to walk.

They reunited with many of those from the Inquisition that had moved on since the defeat of Corypheus. Anders and Fenris had settled in Redcliffe and still came to visit regularly, especially after Anders’ namesake was conceived.

After the Exalted Council, Anders and Fenris finally planned to marry, and they were finalizing the adoption of a sweet little elf-blooded orphan girl who was being raised in the Chantry in Redcliffe. They fell in love with her because of her sweet disposition and because she had Anders’ blond hair and Fenris’ green eyes.

During the Exalted Council, Dorian received word that his father had been assassinated, and that he was being given his father’s seat in the Magisterium. The Archon had ordered him and his entire family to move to Minrathous.

Naturally they delayed until after the Exalted Council came to it’s inevitable conclusion. Everyone had expected Herah to disband the Inquisition and so she did. When everything was revealed about Solas, Herah was even more determined in her course of action. His spies had too deeply infiltrated the Inquisition ranks and it was best to disband and work on a smaller scale with only her most trusted advisors.

Then, on the way to Tevinter, Dorian and Cullen made a side-trip to Redcliffe, to stand witness at Anders’ and Fenris’ wedding. They remained until the day after the feast. They wished their friends happiness with their new life as they went off to discover theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming with me on this journey. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> I now have two more fan fics to finish, one is also an A/B/O dynamics story set in the Merlin universe, and the other is a little rare pairing of Cullen/Fenris I was inspired to write. Once I've concluded those, I plan to take a hiatus from fan fiction writing to work on edits to my original novel that I hope to publish this year.


End file.
